


Америка начинается здесь

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: Вонг<br/><b>Бета</b>: <a href="http://nn11nn.diary.ru/">Nightmare___</a><br/><b>Гамма</b>: <a href="http://addiedee.diary.ru/">Addie Dee</a><br/><b>Персонажи</b>: J2, омп и ожп в больших количествах, Брук Хилл<br/><b>Жанр</b>: школьное AU, романс, ангст<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Размер</b>: макси, ~42 000 слов<br/><b>Саммари</b>: о том, что могло бы происходить в школе-интернате, где учились бы одногодки Джаред и Дженсен.<br/><b>Дисклеймер</b>: кроме некоторых имен и названий, все мое<br/><b>Примечание</b>: Брук Хилл – реально существующая школа-интернат в Булларде, штат Техас, однако кроме названия и географических данных, ничего больше не соответствует действительности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Америка начинается здесь

**Сейчас**

После каникул часто кажется, что время пролетело незаметно. Но это лето длилось целую вечность, вне всяких сомнений. Из окна видна ярко-синяя надпись «Брук Хилл» на воротах школы-интерната, и те пару минут, которые водитель паркует мини-автобус, Джаред заставляет себя дышать глубоко: уж очень реальной кажется опасность сорваться на тот же счастливый визг, что и восьмиклассницы позади него.

Спина затекла после пятичасовой поездки, несмотря на то, что Джаред вертелся как юла всю дорогу. Хорошо хоть из Сан-Антонио, откуда студентов и так немного, большинство к началу года везут на машинах: спасибо за возможность развалиться на сдвоенных сиденьях и задрыхнуть без задних ног. Джаред ненавидит длинные переезды в автобусах и бывает дома в два раза реже счастливчиков вроде Дженсена, живущих в Далласе. Он утешается мыслью о тех, кто ездит из Алабамы или Колорадо – старательно игнорируя то, что от регионального Тайлерского аэропорта, куда они добираются самолетами, до Булларда рукой подать, и в итоге времени в пути у них все равно выходит меньше, чем у него.

Кстати, о Дженсене.

Джареду приходится контролировать каждый свой шаг: едва он оказывается за главными воротами, моторчик внутри начинает работать на полную мощность, и стоит немаленьких усилий не сорваться на бег. 

Переписываться с Дженсеном не получилось, хотя пару раз они пересекались в аське и перекидывались ничего не значащими фразами. Звонить ему Джаред не решился, да и не умеет он толком разговаривать по телефону. Как и дружить на расстоянии. А с Дженсеном на расстоянии вообще невозможно: не поймать глазами затаившуюся в уголках рта полуулыбку, не разобрать взгляда, не угадать мыслей. Покурить по телефону тоже вряд ли бы удалось, Джаред почти и не курил все лето: не хотелось, не виделось смысла – одному – и жарко было слишком, даже по ночам. Курить, он свято уверен, надо холодными вечерами, передавая сигарету друг другу после каждых трех затяжек, чтобы мерзли пальцы и пар изо рта мешался с дымом. 

Джаред не обращает внимания на надписи с именами на дверях – бросает дорожную сумку в коридоре и засовывает башку в каждую комнату по очереди. Нужное обнаруживается в третьей по счету: Джаред, не глядя, пожимает по дороге две руки, разбрасывает по сторонам рассеянные улыбки и подходит к Дженсену сзади. Тот деловито копошится в своем чемодане и замечает Джареда только в последний момент. Терпения хватает лишь дождаться, пока Дженсен развернется – как раз, чтобы попасть в медвежьи объятия. Дженсен неловко обхватывает Джареда руками в ответ и расслабляет их гораздо раньше, чем Джаред находит в себе силы его отпустить. Он, черт возьми, все лето мечтал об этом моменте: слишком мало поводов подворачивается прикасаться к Дженсену.

– Привет, – наконец говорит Джаред, отступая на шаг. Лицо вот-вот треснет от улыбки, но сдержать ее нет ни малейшей возможности – слишком он рад Брук Хиллу в целом и Дженсену в частности.

– Привет, – соглашается Дженсен. Он не показывает эмоций так открыто, но Джаред уже умеет его разгадывать. Он знает, что Дженсен тоже рад встрече. – Ты в пятой, видел уже?

Дженсен, конечно, с ходу угадывает, что ни фига Джаред не видел, примчался к нему первым делом, вопреки здравому смыслу.

– Не, – подтверждает Джаред, дернув плечом.

– Опять будешь на верхней полке, – предупреждает Дженсен. Его взгляд скользит по лицу Джареда: по скулам, губам, подбородку, кончику носа – запоминая, узнавая заново. От него тепло и щекотно, хотя Джаред и понимает, что это может только казаться.

– Я привык уже, – отмахивается он, в свою очередь жадно впитывая светлую шею в вырезе футболки, густые ресницы, веснушки, вобравшие в себя летнее солнце и проступившие чуть ярче обычного.

– А ныть об этом потом мне будешь, – шутливо морщится Дженсен.

– Буду, – обещает Джаред. – Обязательно.

Он не удерживается, напоследок еще раз хлопает Дженсена по плечу, задерживая руку на долю секунды: слишком хорошо чувствовать его – настоящего, теплого – рядом.

К тому моменту как он добирается до своей комнаты, естественно, свободными остаются только верхние кровати.

**Тогда**

Это сейчас Джаред за него рад, а раньше слегка завидовал: Дженсен пришел, когда все уже немного улеглось, успокоилось. Джаред до сих пор с неприязнью вспоминает седьмой класс. «Спортзал!», – кричал яркий глянцевый проспект. – «Музыкальные кружки!», «Компьютерные классы!», «Бассейн!» (последнее по необъяснимой причине произвело на Джареда наибольшее впечатление, а в итоге он побывал в пресловутом бассейне за весь первый год один-единственный раз). Никто не предупреждал, что впервые оторванные от родителей дети будут грызться, словно маленькие испуганные зверьки, отстаивать свою территорию, глупые, не понимая еще, что значит «общее». Каждый норовил кольнуть другого побольнее, показать зубы, выставить себя в лучшем свете за чужой счет. 

Да, Дженсену повезло.

В конце седьмого класса общая атмосфера агрессивной неприязни сменилась тихим недоверием, а вернувшись после летних каникул, Джаред с удивлением обнаружил, что ему не хочется спрятаться на задних сиденьях автобуса и тайком уехать обратно. Дженсен появился чертовски вовремя, чтобы влиться в только-только формирующийся коллектив, и легко и непринужденно занял там свое место. Группа еще не успела сплотиться настолько, чтобы устраивать новеньким проверки на прочность, но уже вышла из состояния холодной войны.

Новеньких было немного, всего три человека, и Джаред приятно удивился, что их не стали демонстрировать, словно новый товар, как было заведено в школе, где он учился раньше. Дженсен каким-то образом умудрился в течение всего дня остаться незамеченным, но на первом собрании в холле немедленно притянул к себе всеобщее внимание. И страшно смутился.

– Привет, – прыгал вокруг него Джаред после того, как все объявления воспитателей были выслушаны, мозги промыты, а группа отпущена восвояси. – Ты откуда? Где учился раньше? Ты только сейчас приехал? Я тебя раньше не видел. А с кем ты в комнате? А почему решил именно сюда?..

Дженсену очевидно льстило внимание, но отвечал он только на каждый третий вопрос: то ли не хотел о себе много рассказывать, то ли банально не успевал. 

Так или иначе, подружиться с ним у Джареда не получилось.

Слишком интересен ему оказался Дженсен. 

Поначалу Джаред звал его в столовую, заходил по утрам, чтобы вместе пойти в школу, предлагал помощь во всем, в чем требовалось и не очень. Потом надоело. Они не сошлись характерами: Джаред был слишком открыт, слишком напоказ, и тем самым отталкивал образцового интроверта Дженсена. Дженсен не давался, прятал то интересное, что просвечивало изнутри, не разрешал Джареду сунуть туда длинный любопытный нос. Джаред потыкался-потыкался и сдался. Отнесся к этому легко, как и ко всему остальному: не срослось, так не срослось. Тем более, Дженсен вроде бы нашел общий язык с соседом по комнате, Белым – темным как ночь афроамериканцем – и перестал выглядеть таким одиноким. 

– Если что-то нужно будет – обращайся, – все-таки не смог закрыть дверь Джаред. И оставил Дженсена в покое.

Покой Дженсен по достоинству не оценил.

**Сейчас**

Каждый год Джаред обещает себе, что не забудет попросить родителей купить ему новые учебники, и каждый год, проклиная собственную забывчивость, тащится в школьную библиотеку отстаивать шумный хвост учеников за потрепанными книгами.

Джаред оглядывает гомонящую толпу и удивляется про себя: столько незнакомых среди младших студентов, большинство вообще для него на одно лицо. Уж кем-кем, а снобом Джаред себя никогда не считал, но получается, он с ними действительно не общается, не пересекается почти. Ностальгией затапливают воспоминания, с каким благоговением он заглядывался на старшекурсников, когда только пришел в Брук Хилл. Знал всех по именам, хватался за любую возможность смыться в чужой корпус – к тем, конечно, кто более снисходительно, чем он сейчас, относились к малолеткам.

Они с Дженсеном приходят относительно рано: одногруппники еще не доползли до школы – застряли в корпусе, взахлеб рассказывая друг другу о летних каникулах. Джаред решил, что потрепаться и разложить вещи успеет и потом, но к тому моменту, как они с Дженсеном попадают в школьную библиотеку, туда уже успела набежать толпа мелких: те пока не слишком сдружились и не горят желанием восполнить недостаток общения.

Библиотекарша никуда не торопится, а ее помощница-восьмиклассница только изображает бурную деятельность, судя по черепашьему темпу, с которым растет горка учебников для одного студента. 

– Это надолго, – озвучивает Джаред очевидное.

– Можем прийти завтра, когда уже никого не будет, – пожимает плечами Дженсен.

Джаред сползает на пол и удобно там устраивается.

– Ты мне предлагаешь встать пораньше?

Дженсен закатывает глаза.

– Значит, стоим, ждем.

– Присаживайся, – Джаред приглашающе похлопывает по полу рядом с собой, словно по удобному дивану.

– Тебя, конечно, не смущает, что мы будем сидеть посреди коридора.

– Тебя тоже, – хмыкает Джаред, когда Дженсен вопреки своей мнимой заботе об окружающих приземляется рядом. – Эй, осторожно! – вопит он, едва успев выдернуть руку из-под чужого кроссовка.

Джаред надеется провести время с пользой: поделиться с Дженсеном новыми впечатлениями, послушать про Большой Каньон, куда тот ездил с родителями.

– Мы с ними! Они нам заняли очередь! – раздается голос Черного. Если его не знать, можно решить, что он действительно в своем праве и крайне оскорблен, что толпа не расступается перед ним, словно Красное море перед Моисеем.

Вместе с Черным появляются Тэд и Шеннон, и внутри легонько колет разочарованием от того, что пообщаться с Дженсеном теперь не удастся.

– О-о-о, Джа, – расплывается в ухмылке Черный. – Как ты, чувак? Мы с Шен думали, ты не приедешь.

Ой-й, не, вот уж про что Джареду сейчас совсем вспоминать не хочется.

– Ты выглядел как кусок дерьма, – радостно подхватывает Шеннон.

А придется.

– Я довез бутылку до Сан-Антонио, идиоты, – ворчит Джаред. Боковым зрением он фиксирует улыбку Дженсена, и желание его развеселить резко перевешивает нежелание вспоминать собственное плачевное состояние после вечеринки в честь окончания прошлого учебного года. 

– И что? – бурно радуется Черный.

– И ничего. К тому времени как мама вытащила ее у меня из сумки, она и так все поняла по моей роже.

– Виски допил? – подкалывает Шеннон.

– Вылил, – Джаред выразительно высовывает язык, изображая, будто его тошнит. – Я, между прочим, все лето не пил. И не курил.

– Встал на путь истинный? – смеется Дженсен.

– Не мог больше! – Джаред не выдерживает и ржет вместе с ним.

– Он завалился к девчонкам на второй этаж, – захлебываясь эмоциями, рассказывает Черный. – Стащил у кого-то косметичку, размалевал себе морду и шлялся по всему корпусу.

– Размазал себе тени до бровей и помаду от уха до уха, – с энтузиазмом подтверждает Шеннон. – И спрашивал нас: «Что, красиво? Вот так вы всегда ходите, красиво, да?»

– Мне, между прочим, замдиректора отказалась руку пожать, когда я за годовым аттестатом пришел, смешно вам.

– А ты бы на нее не дышал, она бы, может, не отказалась, – включается Дженсен, просмеявшись.

– И ты! – возмущается Джаред. – Все против меня!

– ...хотя, учитывая, что ты проспал торжественное вручение... – безжалостно добивает Дженсен, и Черный с Шен ударяются смаковать детали Джаредового позора по второму кругу. 

Улыбка Дженсена примиряет Джареда с ролью шута. В конце концов, все понимают, что срок жизни этой шутки – ровно до следующей попойки, где отличится кто-нибудь другой. А начало нового учебного года для таковой – отличный повод. У Джареда даже возмущение толком не получается изобразить, слишком хорошо быть здесь, среди своих, рядом с Дженсеном. Особенно – рядом с Дженсеном.

– Я соскучился, – не удерживает внутри Джаред и, передумав в последнюю секунду, заканчивает не так, как собирался: – По вам, придурки.

Ему все равно, что кричат Черный с Шеннон на пару, потому что Дженсен отвечает персонально ему, ничуть не заботясь о том, как это слышится со стороны:

– Я по тебе тоже.

**Тогда**

С людьми Джаред всегда легко находил общий язык, толпа на него не давила, что такое социофобия он не знал; в седьмом классе, наверное, и самого слова – тоже. Но впервые сидя в холле корпуса, который должен был стать ему домом на ближайший год, Джаред нестерпимо хотел сбежать подальше от трех десятков широко распахнутых, испуганных глаз. Девочки бросали козьи взгляды из-под челок, мальчишки настороженно прикидывали, перед кем можно повыпендриваться, а перед кем – не стоит. Из речей воспитателей в голове откладывались только ограничения, и казалось, что они связывают по рукам и ногам, казалось, даже дышать без разрешения – и то не дадут. Это потом только обнаружилось, насколько весело их обходить и нарушать.

После отбоя из комнат не выходить, во время занятий корпус закрыт – чтобы не вздумали отсыпаться за счет уроков. Четыре раза в день появляться в столовой – не важно, голоден или нет – чтобы воспитатели убедились, что за последние несколько часов их подопечные друг друга не поубивали. Три раза в неделю собрания в холле всей группой, каждый вечер – уборка комнат; перед выходными, раз в неделю, – генеральная. Выходить за ворота Брук Хилла в город – богом забытый Буллард с населением в несчастные полторы тысячи человек – разрешалось только по вторникам, и исключительно с письменного разрешения. Обязательный спортивный кружок, обязательный музыкальный. Ладно – спорт, против него Джаред как раз ничего не имел, но где он и где музыка? Встречи с психологами, встречи с социальными работниками, бесконечные, бесконечные, бесконечные мероприятия с призрачной целью сплотить коллектив. Да воспитатели вообще этот коллектив видели? Чем более кислыми становились физиономии вокруг, тем сильнее в Джареде крепла уверенность, что сплочению данного конкретного коллектива не может поспособствовать ничто. Голова у него шла кругом, идея сбежать подальше от родительского дома уже не казалась ни соблазнительной, ни хоть сколько-нибудь удачной. И это не говоря еще о школе, в которой были свои правила и ограничения! По ошарашенным лицам одногруппников ясно читалось: они тоже всерьез обдумывали вариант собрать вещи и смыться отсюда при малейшей возможности.

Первое знакомство прошло скомканно, все рассказы о себе свелись к тому, что группа разделилась на любителей собак и любителей кошек, ни на что более оригинальное фантазии у свежеиспеченного горе-коллектива не хватило. Джареду по крайней мере повезло с тем, что на имена у него всегда была хорошая память – хоть что-то полезное почерпнул среди пренеприятных открытий.

Добив ошалевшую группу ответственным заданием придумать себе название, ее распустили по комнатам. Джаред срочно занял верхнюю полку – всю жизнь мечтал на ней спать! – и только потом понял, как прогадал. Каждый раз забираться наверх было лень, спускаться оттуда по утрам, с трудом попадая босыми ступнями по холодным перекладинам лестницы оказалось еще более сомнительным удовольствием. Нижнюю кровать, к тому же, можно было завесить покрывалом, пропихнув край через борт верхней, но это удобство оценили по достоинству только пару классов спустя.

– Это же натуральная тюрьма! – возопил Тэд, зашвыривая сумку под кровать. 

Именно так и ощущался тогда Брук Хилл: красивой, ухоженной клеткой. С чисто подметенными дорожками, любовно высаженными клумбами и ровно подстриженными живыми изгородями. С приветливо улыбающимися воспитателями, доброжелательными учителями и старшеклассниками, возмутительно довольными жизнью. Мозги им промывали, что ли? Выть хотелось, так душили тонкие прутья ограды по периметру территории интерната. 

– Что-то в рекламном проспекте они забыли упомянуть о паре мелочей, – охотно подхватил Брайан. – Эй, мы же с тобой ехали в автобусе? – неожиданно обратил он внимание на Джареда. – Ты где живешь в Сан-Антонио?

Несмотря на опасения Джареда, с соседями по комнате он быстро нашел общий язык. Осуждение правил, обязанностей и возмутительного ограничения свободы их объединило и захватило настолько, что про выбор названия для группы они вспомнили лишь на следующем собрании.

Название выбирали девчонки.

**Сейчас**

На торжественном ужине в честь начала нового учебного года Черный с Тэдом успели наплодить грандиозных планов, как отметят «по-настоящему». Но то ли их срубило, как и Джареда, то ли он слишком крепко спал после чересчур насыщенного эмоциями и впечатлениями дня.

Зато наутро Джаред так полон энтузиазма, что едва не сваливается со своей верхней кровати – успел за лето отвыкнуть.

– Ну как, отметили? – интересуется он, выуживая из сумки зубную щетку. Конечно, до разбора вещей вчера руки не дошли. 

Черный одновременно мотает головой и душераздирающе зевает.

– Элинор рыскала по корпусу до двенадцати. А потом я заснул. А Тэд, козлина, отрубился сразу после тебя – сказал, полежит пять минут.

– Я сказал, чтобы ты меня разбудил, когда Элинор свалит, – протестует тот. – Сам козлина.

– А я так вы-ыспался хорошо, – бессовестно дразнится Джаред, прежде чем сбежать в ванную от праведного гнева Черного. 

Слава богу, в этом году им достался корпус с отдельными ванными! 

Несмотря на физическое присутствие в классах, первую неделю по негласной традиции никто не учится. Слишком расслабились за лето, разленились, слишком много интересного нужно рассказать друг другу. Учителя даже не пытаются углубляться в новый материал и милостиво объявляют несколько первых занятий «снятием ржавчины». 

В первый учебный день Джаред узнает кучу новостей. На истории, например, то, что Дастин с Фрэнком ездили к сестрам Норман в Хьюстон и устроили там оргию на четверых. На биологии сестры Норман это категорически опровергают и взамен в деталях освещают свои многочисленные летние обновки. Шеннон с Черным в десятый раз начинают в лицах рассказывать про конец прошлого года, и Джаред, закатив глаза, роняет голову на стол.

– Ничего, – усмехается Дженсен, сочувственно ткнув Джареда локтем в ребра. – Скоро им надоест.

– Ага, когда об этом уже услышат все и каждый...

– ...по три раза.

– Ты меня так поддерживаешь?

– Конечно, для чего еще нужны друзья?

Джаред игнорирует глупое тепло, разливающееся внутри. Каждый раз, когда Дженсен даже так, шутливо, напоминает, что он тут, рядом, Джареду хочется жмуриться и урчать, и распускать руки, тактильно выражая бурные ответные чувства. Правда, на данном этапе своей жизни он уже в курсе того, что его любвеобильность мало кто ценит по достоинству, хоть Дженсен никогда открыто и не высказывал нежелания, чтобы его мацали, тискали и плюхались ему на колени.

– Придешь к нам вечером? – спрашивает Дженсен. – Белый с собой кальян припер.

Когда Джаред мог отказаться от вечера в компании Дженсена? То есть, от кальяна.

...Прилипнув ухом к двери, Джаред дожидается, пока Род запирает вход в корпус снаружи. Это Элинор занудствует и патрулирует коридоры до полуночи, Род – свой парень: в половину одиннадцатого – отбой, без четверти – уже можно смело навещать соседей. Джаред проскальзывает в соседнюю комнату, обжигая ступни о ледяной пол. В коридорах уже второй год грозятся установить камеры – тогда наступил бы пиздец всему, но Джаред искренне надеется, что на их веку этого не случится. Осталось-то два года, всего ничего, а на пожертвованные спонсорами средства только недавно оборудовали новые компьютерные классы и поменяли кулеры. Это внушает веру в то, что спонсоры отнесутся с пониманием к личной жизни студентов Брук Хилла. В конце концов, следить за их ночными похождениями – себе дороже, вот Род, например, это понимает.

Комната затянута сладковатой дымкой, Белый сидит полулежа на кровати Дженсена, оставив ее законному владельцу едва ли треть. Но тот, кажется, не против. Старательно игнорируя ворочающееся внутри недовольство, Джаред садится напротив, рядом с Брайаном.

– Не могли меня подождать, – осуждает он беззлобно, протягивая руку за мундштуком.

– Ты бы еще позже пришел, – Тэд дружелюбно пихает его пяткой в бок. – Мы думали, ты там уже задрых.

– Род только что ушел, – возражает Джаред, затягиваясь и выпуская одно за другим несколько ровных колец дыма. 

– Научился, – замечает Дженсен, разваливаясь на кровати удобнее. 

– Подумаешь, – Джаред небрежно машет мундштуком в воздухе. Не стоит упоминать о том, что он несколько часов тренировался перед зеркалом, досадуя, что Дженсен умеет, а он – нет.

Дым медленно растворяется в воздухе. Джаред передает кальян Брайану, на мгновение задерживаясь взглядом там, где колено Дженсена упирается в бедро Белого. И раздражается на себя за то, что обратил внимание. Уж их-то группа всегда отличалась излишней фамильярностью – закинуть конечности на ближнего своего даже для дорожащего личным пространством Дженсена давно перестало быть проблемой.

– Тсс! – вскидывается Брайан, обрывая Белого на полуслове, и все напряженно замирают. Прислушиваются пару секунд, а затем начинают двигаться быстро и бесшумно: навык, совершенствовавшийся годами. Уголь оказывается за окном, кальян – в шкафу Белого, сам Белый – одним прыжком на верхней полке. Джаред быстро тушит свет и замирает рядом с кроватью Дженсена. Шаги снаружи затихают возле самой двери – до ванной Джаред добежать уже не успеет.

– Иди сюда, – шипит Дженсен, откидывая одеяло, и Джаред, недолго думая, ныряет к нему в кровать.

Приспичило же ему вернуться посреди ночи, заподлисту, а? До Джареда неожиданно доходит, что если Род таки зайдет в комнату, то их ничто не спасет: характерный сладкий запах выдаст с головой. Доходит – и немедленно отходит на задний план. Все пять чувств Джареда заторможенно, одно за другим, настраиваются на Дженсена.

Они лежат нос к носу, накрывшись одеялом с головой, задевая друг друга руками и коленями. Джаред вдыхает Дженсена полной грудью, и запах бьет в голову сильнее, чем земляничный табак. Джаред бездумно кладет растопыренную пятерню на грудь Дженсена и всей кожей чувствует его удивление.

– Ты чего? – шепчет Дженсен. 

– Не знаю, – честно признается Джаред. – Ты теплый.

– Прям как живой, – Дженсен тихо фыркает.

Еще несколько долгих секунд Джаред сосредоточенно считает ладонью удары сердца, до тех пор пока Белый не возвещает сверху громким шепотом:

– Фух, пронесло!

**Тогда**

Календарь Джаред повесил над кроватью и вычеркивал дни: казалось, так время до каникул на День благодарения пройдет быстрее. А там глядишь – и Рождество, весенние каникулы, Пасха... Раз в две недели можно было по желанию уехать домой своим ходом, но этим правом пользовалась от силы четвертая часть студентов. Повезло счастливчикам, которые могли на все «открытые» уикенды сматываться по домам. Трястись десять часов в дороге туда и обратно ради двух дней дома Джаред не считал оправданным, как бы ни скучал по семье. 

Скучать по семье Джаред не то что не привык, он раньше не знал даже, что бывает такое. Мама пекла шоколадные кексы, Меган разбрасывала по дому игрушки, Джефф в очередной раз обыгрывал Джареда в шахматы. Папа приходил с работы уставший, и они всей семьей ужинали за одним столом. Это были константы, незыблемые киты и черепахи, на которых стояла жизнь Джареда – даже задумываться о них не приходило в голову. Настройки по умолчанию. 

Настройки сбились, теперь он болтался в подвешенном состоянии в сотнях миль от дома, в окружении трех десятков таких же одиноких, потерянных детей. И воспитателей, но они не считались. Джаред привык, что мама чистит ему апельсины и подсовывает в комнату на тарелке. Привык, что в его распоряжении всегда есть личная ванная. Изнеженный организм бунтовал против необходимости просыпаться утром и плестись через весь коридор, чтобы стоять потом и ждать, пока освободится одна из раковин.

Дома никто не заставлял Джареда ежедневно наводить порядок в своей комнате – разве что раз в месяц мама бунтовала и требовала «привести этот свинарник в божеский вид».

– Да ладно, – бодро заявил Джаред, когда в первый раз пришла его очередь мыть пол. – У нас и так чисто, никто не заметит!

Майкл, их тогдашний воспитатель, пришел, недобро улыбнулся, присел на корточки и провел пальцем по полу под одной из кроватей. 

– Это кто такой умный? – спросил он, и три пальца мгновенно указали на Джареда, не успел он и рта раскрыть. 

Майкл, ничтоже сумняшеся, тут же разлил по полу два ведра воды и заставил Джареда сгонять ее шваброй на улицу через весь коридор: остальные, включая дежурных по корпусу, к тому моменту уже добросовестно закончили уборку.

Неприятные сюрпризы сыпались один за другим. Например, обнаружилось, что еда в столовой, на первый взгляд показавшаяся вполне съедобной, по сравнению с домашней совершенно неудобоварима. Что воскресный ужин означает не приятную традицию, а предшествующую ему генеральную уборку и необходимость «прилично одеться». Мама Джареда могла бы многим поделиться с воспитателями на этот счет, но мамы здесь, к сожалению, не было. Джаред категорически не переносил саму идею дресс-кода, она на него действовала как красная тряпка на быка. Школьную форму – футболки с логотипом Брук Хилла – он еще мог пережить, но не более того. Каждое воскресенье война с воспитателями начиналась по новой, но, к чести Джареда, ее он в итоге выиграл: откопал свод правил Брук Хилла, которые, естественно, не удосужился прочесть перед поступлением в интернат, и честно убедился, что не подписывался расфуфыриваться, чтобы пойти пожрать. Одногруппники смотрели на Джареда как на идиота, но, в конце концов, каждый отстаивал свою свободу, как считал нужным. 

Джаред звонил маме ежедневно, сопел в трубку, крича яростным шепотом, что его подло обманули, все плохо, и на следующий год он не вернется сюда ни за какие коврижки.

Закрашенная синим маркером неделя сиротливо выделялась на расчерченном прямоугольниками дней календаре, и казалось, День благодарения не наступит никогда.

**Сейчас**

Джаред старательно приглаживает ладонями волосы. Из-за геля они выглядят мокрыми, но хотя бы не торчат в разные стороны. Рубашка с этими штанами смотрится вроде бы не слишком плохо... Боже, если бы он еще что-то в этом понимал! Со своей сестрой Джаред уживается так же хорошо, как кошка с собакой, но в данный момент ее очень не хватает рядом: в выборе одежды на Меган можно полностью положиться.

– Для кого нарядился, красавчик? – выныривает из ванной Черный. Вот уж в кого никакие силы мира не способны вселить сомнения в собственной неотразимости. И если кто-то считает, что элегантные ботинки не сочетаются со спортивными штанами – это его проблемы!

– Для Дженсена, конечно, ты здесь видишь кого-то еще? – не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, отзывается Джаред. Упрямая прядь волос никак не хочет укладываться за ухо. – Правда, детка?

Детка сидит на кровати Черного и очень терпеливо ждет Джареда. Все остальные уже ушли, но Джаред не виноват – имеет он право раз в жизни выглядеть прилично на групповой фотографии?

– Конечно, милый, – подтверждает Дженсен и поворачивается к Черному: – Завидуешь?

– Еще бы, – трагично закатывает глаза тот. – Вы просто разбиваете мне сердце! 

– Прости, сладкий, – покаянно говорит Дженсен. Джаред вздыхает с облегчением: чертова прядь наконец улеглась там, где положено. Возможно, у них еще есть шанс не опоздать. – Сердцу не прикажешь.

– В седьмом классе, между прочим, он одевался так, что мы после этого всей группой ходили на прием к психологу.

– Идиот, эти встречи были запланированы еще до начала учебного года. – Джаред удовлетворенно окидывает взглядом свое отражение в последний раз.

– Вот, видишь, как широко распространился слух о твоем чудовищном отсутствии вкуса. Ой, – Черный резко переходит на тон выше, – Джерри, милый, у тебя, кажется, прическа испортилась!

– Сейчас в нос дам, – предупреждает Джаред. С тех пор как он резко вытянулся после восьмого класса, кличка отпала сама собой за неактуальностью, но все еще вызывает неприятные воспоминания. – Идем, Дженс? 

– Джен и Джерри, мышь-переросток! – вопит им вслед Черный. Сколько там деревень сжег Джаред в прошлой жизни, что карма ему возвращает такое? – Эй, подождите меня, педрилы!

На лужайке перед зданием школы вся группа уже посчитана и построена двумя ровными рядами. Джаред с Дженсеном влетают в кадр в последний момент, Дженсен плюхается перед Джаредом на корточки, и фотографу приходится делать еще несколько кадров.

И еще несколько – когда к группе, ко всеобщему неодобрению, подтягивается Черный.

***

– Хочешь, заедем ко мне, – неожиданно предлагает Дженсен по пути в автобус.

В Даллас они едут первый раз в году, воспитатели по этому поводу обещали бесплатный поход в кино, но перспектива попасть в гости к Дженсену неожиданно кажется Джареду куда более привлекательной.

– Хочу!

– И я хочу, – говорит сбоку Эшли. – А меня ты тоже приглашаешь?

– И я! – срочно подключается Тэд. – А вы о чем?

Джаред тщательно игнорирует заворочавшееся внутри беспокойство: Эшли, на месте Дженсена, он бы как раз куда-нибудь пригласил. Удивительно вообще, что Дженсен не встречается с девчонками направо и налево, уж у него есть все...

– Боюсь, мои родители не готовы к нашествию большого количества гостей, – извиняющимся тоном отвечает Дженсен.

«И не хрен напрашиваться!» – добавляет про себя Джаред, мгновенно приободрившись.

В кино Род с Элинор пошли вдвоем, судя по тому, скольких человек из их группы Джаред с Дженсеном встречают в Хайленд-Парк – а это далеко не единственный торговый центр в Далласе, по которому расползлись студенты. В какой-то момент к ним прибиваются Вэнди с одной из близняшек Норман – Джаред не умеет их различать по отдельности – и целый час совершенно незаметно убивается на шопинг.

К тому времени как они добираются до дома Эклзов, у них остается всего полтора часа. 

– Ха, я так и знал, – говорит Джаред, оглядывая чисто убранную комнату Дженсена. Книги, как примерные солдаты, вытянулись на полках ровными рядами, кровать аккуратно застелена, на столе рядом с компьютером – лишь подставка для письменных принадлежностей. – Ты маньяк! 

Дженсен плюхается на кровать, безжалостно сминая покрывало.

– Обычно все гораздо хуже, – не обижается он. – А комнату убрала мама, когда я уехал. 

– Белый говорит, у тебя в шкафу идеальный порядок, – делает страшные глаза Джаред. – А шкаф ты закрываешь на замок, я сам видел. Признайся, ты прячешь там трупы.

– Теперь мне придется тебя убить, – улыбается Дженсен. – Я просто не люблю, когда чужие трогают мои вещи.

Джаред немедленно прижимает ладони с растопыренными пальцами к книгам на ближайшей полке, и выжидающе смотрит на Дженсена.

– Дурак, – ржет тот. – Ты не чужой.

Мама Дженсена кормит их восхитительными горячими пирожками с мясом. Джаред вроде особо не голоден, но сам не замечает, как уплетает полдюжины.

– Бедняжки, голодаете там, да? – умиляется мама Дженсена. – Джаред, солнышко, бери еще.

– Угу, – саркастично мычит Дженсен с набитым ртом. – Скоро умрем от истощения.

– Джаред худенький, – с осуждением замечает миссис Эклз, и Джареду необъяснимо становится за это стыдно. – И ты тоже похудел, – продолжает она. – Вот в десять лет такой мальчик был, цветущий, гладенький, а сейчас штаны висят как на...

– Мама! – ужасается Дженсен. – Перестань!

Джаред изо всех сил сдерживает смех. Кончики ушей Дженсена начинают полыхать.

– Может, останетесь до завтра? – легко меняет тему миссис Эклз. – Я за вас попрошу воспитателей.

– Мама, нет, – хмурится Дженсен.

– Позавтракаете яблочным рулетом с молоком, – продолжает соблазнять она. – Поедете на первом междугороднем.

– Мама! – повторяет Дженсен громче.

Миссис Эклз сдается и покорно складывает руки на столе, как примерная школьница.

– У меня все равно аллергия на молоко, – пытается утешить ее Джаред.

Ему неудобно спорить с Дженсеном перед его мамой, поэтому он заставляет себя промолчать о том, с каким удовольствием согласился бы на ее предложение. 

**Тогда**

Чего Джаред ждал от восьмого класса, он даже смутно не представлял, не говоря уже о четкой формулировке. Еще полгода назад он кричал, что живым сюда не вернется, однако сейчас, по совершенно необъяснимой причине, сосредоточенно жевал ластик на кончике карандаша, сидя в холле нового корпуса. На втором собрании этого года воспитатели с порога обрадовали группу заданием написать на бумажках, чего каждый хотел бы достичь к окончанию восьмого класса.

Джаред хотел достичь только своей – опять верхней – кровати. На этот раз он сходу занял нижнюю, но Лестер, придурок, уговорил его поменяться: ныл, что упадет и разобьется насмерть, до тех пор, пока Джаред не сдался – легче было уступить, чем объяснить, почему нет. Лестер взамен клятвенно обещал таскать наверх нужные вещи, когда Джареду будет лень сползать вниз. Джаред ему не верил.

Поднатужившись, он придумал, что хотел бы не приходить по утрам в столовую – завтраки у него никогда не вызывали особого энтузиазма, зато вместо них можно было бы поспать лишние полчаса. Или не надевать форму в школу. Или ноут на день рожденья и чтобы все вокруг обзавидовались! А еще, например, неплохо было бы подрасти – если он действительно еще рос, в чем его клятвенно убеждали родители, и к чему он уже относился с изрядным скептицизмом. Джаред задолбался смотреть на всех снизу вверх, даже некоторые девчонки были выше, разве это справедливо? 

Черт, опять не то.

Бумажки с сокровенным надлежало засунуть в бутылку, которую должны были запечатать до конца года. А в конце года проверить, насколько желаемое совпадет с действительностью. Воспитатели клятвенно заверили, что записки никому не попадут в руки, кроме их авторов, но Джаред даже не сомневался, что, покинув корпус, бутылка прямиком отправится к местному психологу. Может, тот даже устроит по этому поводу торжественное чаепитие с учителями, директорами и подлыми воспитателями во главе, где они будут гнусно смаковать и обсмеивать наивные детские чаяния!

Джаред запинал обратно разбушевавшуюся фантазию. Ладно, возможно, дело ограничится одним шизанутым психологом. Психолог в Брук Хилле и правда был несколько странный, тут Джаред не преувеличивал: непонятного возраста дама постоянно укутывалась в бесчисленное множество разноцветных слоев одежды и дефилировала по территории интерната с отстраненным видом, пугая учеников загадочными улыбками. Если Джаред и вел себя сносно, то исключительно из нежелания оставаться с ней в закрытом помещении один на один.

«Хочу подружиться с этими придурками», – быстро написал он и, прежде чем успел бы передумать, свернул бумажку вчетверо. Поставил «Дж.» закорючкой и затолкал смятый комок в узкое бутылочное горлышко.

– Что ты написал? – пристал к Джареду Лестер после того, как группу отпустили на вечернюю уборку. – Что, ну что?

– Что хочу быть птичкой, – слабо отбрыкивался Джаред, даже не утруждая себя остроумным ответом. Он был занят: следил за тем, чтобы не намочить джинсы, орудуя шваброй. Холодная вода приятно облизывала босые ступни: сентябрьская жара ничуть не уступала летней, дышать все еще удавалось с трудом. – Слушай, пристань к кому-нибудь другому, а? Вон, есть Дженсен, тебе не кажется, что ему скучно? Или этот, второй новенький, Мюллер. Как его имя?

– Не-е, – замотал белобрысой головой Лестер. – Он за три дня ни слова не произнес. Подозреваю, что всех, кто слышал его голос, он убивает и прячет на чердаке. Почему, ты думаешь, чердак закрыт?

– Потому что ключи у воспитателей. Отойди, дай воду выгнать из комнаты.

– Он их украл! Спорим, этот Мюллер – профессиональный убийца? Мюллер-Киллер! – И Лестер заржал на весь коридор, чрезвычайно довольный собственной шуткой.

Смеялся он недолго – пока из открытой двери напротив не вылетело нечто, угодив точно в цель. Лестер заткнулся, отлепил от плеча размокший комок туалетной бумаги, сдавил брезгливо и возвестил:

– Я же говорил. Это было покушение!

И неожиданно отправил снаряд прямиком в Джареда. Джаред оскорбился, сгонял в туалет за новым рулоном и, щедро вываляв его в мыльной воде, покрывающей пол, мигом соорудил себе боеприпасы.

Очень невовремя вышедший из своей комнаты Дженсен тут же схлопотал мокрым комком прямо по лбу. Джаред мужественно держался до тех пор, пока не убедился, что кроме гордости у Дженсена ничего не пострадало, и только тогда присоединился к хохочущему Лестеру.

Явившиеся объявлять отбой воспитатели застали военные действия в самом разгаре: пол коридора равномерно покрывала кашица размокшей туалетной бумаги.

Что обернулось для Джареда с Лестером и Дженсеном внеочередным дежурством по корпусу на всю следующую неделю.

**Сейчас**

Полтора месяца пролетают пугающе быстро, и Джареду все чаще приходится заталкивать подальше мысли о том, что одиннадцатый класс закончится, не успеешь и оглянуться. А за ним следующий, двенадцатый – и того быстрее. Иногда ему кажется, что кто-то крадет у них время, завидуя тому, что уж слишком хорошо они его проводят, и тогда приходится срочно брать себя в руки и пытаться поверить, будто есть только здесь и сейчас, и будущее с его тревожными переменами так далеко, что, может, никогда и не наступит.

Высоченный костер лижет языками небо, жадно трещит сухими ветками, шипит искрами. Группа расположилась вокруг него – кто вповалку на старых матрасах, кто просто на нагретых за день больших камнях.

– Отсосите! – орет Черный соседям-восьмиклассникам. – У нас выше!

– Оставь детей в покое, – морщится Шеннон.

Ветер меняется и относит дым в сторону Джареда, усердно обмахивающего мангал. Джаред прерывается на секунду и, стянув майку через голову, швыряет ее Дженсену.

– Подержи.

– Фу, – совершенно неубедительно протестует Дженсен. – Зачем мне твоя потная, грязная майка?

– Это знак доверия, – серьезно поясняет Алиша.

Дженсен подносит футболку к лицу, втягивает носом воздух и кривится:

– Джа, можно мне какой-нибудь менее вонючий знак доверия?

Чуть поодаль Тэд терзает гитару незатейливыми аккордами, несколько девчонок глупо хихикают. Дженсен сидит рядом, и Джаред, вспотевший, пропахший дымом, неожиданно понимает, как глубоко пустил корни, как врос в это место всем своим существом. Брук Хилл за четыре года превратился из тюрьмы в самый желанный, самый любимый дом, и назойливая мысль о том, что это когда-нибудь закончится, застревает комом в горле.

– Почему стоять за мангалом всегда приходится мне? – пытается отвлечься Джаред от излишне сентиментальных мыслей.

– Потому что ты мать Тереза, – моментально реагирует Дженсен. – И твоя цель в жизни – всех накормить.

– Изыди, – морщится Джаред. – Я думаю, это проклятие.

– Проклятие, – хмыкает Дженсен. – Может ты уже расстанешься со своими крылышками, и мы пойдем покурим?

– В беседку?

– Там сейчас палевно. На Титаник?

– Эй, Черный! – кричит Джаред. – Принеси пользу, сделай доброе дело!

Черный сменяет Джареда на посту, не переставая ворчать, что все испортит, что он не умеет, и вообще все только и делают, что беспощадно его эксплуатируют.

На «Титаник» приходится мудохать через всю немаленькую территорию Брук Хилла, но вероятность, что кто-то их там засечет, гораздо меньше. Небольшой пустырь в самом конце интернатского кампуса рано или поздно обязательно разровняют, забацают там какой-нибудь суперновый корпус и сдадут в аренду тем, кто больше заплатит. Но пока это идеальное место для ищущих уединения парочек, разговоров по душам или просто чтобы побыть одному. 

Или не одному.

У них с Дженсеном развивается какое-то особое чутье: они никогда не договариваются, каждый раз приходят на Титаник сами по себе, но неизменно находят там друг друга – если не встретились раньше в беседке. Дженсен сейчас впервые предложил пойти туда вместе.

Джаред подкуривает, наполняет легкие дымом и передает Дженсену сигарету после трех затяжек.

– Почему ты ни с кем не встречаешься? – неожиданно задает он давно интересующий его вопрос.

Дженсен от удивления выпускает струю дыма Джареду в лицо.

– Не знаю... А должен? Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Просто интересно.

– У тебя ведь тоже нет девчонки.

– А я не умею.

– Что не умеешь? – смеется Дженсен.

– Не то что ты подумал, придурок, – Джаред забирает сигарету обратно и пихает Дженсена в плечо. – Не умею встречаться с кем-то одним. Я слишком любвеобильный!

– О-о-о, – многозначительно двигает бровями Дженсен.

Джаред не врет. Он бесконечно что-то мутит то с одной, то с другой, девчонкам приятно его внимание. Но ни одна из них не согласилась бы делиться им с другими, вздумай Джаред «узаконить» с ней отношения.

– Я просто не хочу, – говорит Дженсен после недолгой паузы и делает сигаретой в воздухе неопределенный жест. – В смысле, вообще отношений. Здесь все слишком на виду.

– А правая рука – чем не подруга, – понимающе поддерживает Джаред.

– Придурок, – улыбается Дженсен.

– Что, левая?

Они скатываются на знакомую почву пошлостей, и Джаред рад свести все к шутке, чтобы не думать о том, почему испытывает столь глубокое удовлетворение от ответа Дженсена.

 **Тогда**

Третий Хэллоуин Джареда в Брук Хилле ничем не отличался от двух предыдущих. 

– Почему из всех долбанутых идей мы выбрали самую долбанутую? – по десятому кругу ныл Тэд. 

– Потому что демократия, – в десятый раз просвещал его Белый.

Впрочем, Джаред не мог согласиться: самый топорный вариант они претворили в жизнь в седьмом классе: воспитатели подло смолчали, и только после праздника старшеклассники просветили зеленых новичков, что каждая вторая группа в свой первый год исправно переодевается именно в ангелов и демонов. Хотя, если уж на то пошло, абсолютно любая идея заранее была убита на корню ежегодным «вот вам рулон флизелина, и ни в чем себе не отказывайте». Но Тэд и без того был настроен крайне пессимистично, у него с Хэллоуином явно имелись какие-то личные счеты.

– Ну и на кого я похож? – уныло развел он руками.

– Ты пчела, – бодро сообщил ему Джаред. Затянул потуже собственный желто-черный «пояс», поправил пластиковый ободок с торчащими «усиками». – Большая пчела!

– Я обмотан полосками бумагоподобной ткани, – не согласился Тэд. – Которые скреплены степлером. 

– Черно-желтыми же, – резонно заметил Дженсен.

– А ну постройтесь! – подбежала к ним запыхавшаяся Вэнди. Она ставила танец группы и все еще тщетно надеялась, что они выступят по-человечески. – Мы сейчас выходим!

– Пять минут позора, и все закончится, – подбодрил Джаред Тэда. Переглянулся с Дженсеном и наконец заржал, не выдержав. Они действительно выглядели как идиоты. Три десятка обмотанных «полосками бумагоподобной ткани» пчел, да.

Следуя традиции Брук Хилла, на Хэллоуин все студенты собирались на большой лужайке, где каждая группа по очереди представляла свои костюмы танцем или сценкой. После короткого выступления флизелин отправлялся в мусор, студенты разбегались по корпусам, стараясь поскорее забыть о пережитом, и на общую праздничную вечеринку приходили уже в своих нарядах. Если, конечно, не оставались отмечать у себя – как собирались поступить Джаред и его соседи по комнате.

Пиво, заботливо закупленное заранее и протащенное в Брук Хилл нелегальным способом, дожидалось своего часа после отбоя. Вот когда начинался настоящий праздник. А до этого Джаред милостиво разрешил девчонкам разукрасить себе лицо и даже подрыгался на дурацкой дискотеке целых десять минут, после чего сбежал в беседку, где и встретился с Дженсеном.

– Будешь? – предложил ему тот только что початую пачку сигарет. На лице Дженсена красовалась нарисованная маска Бэтмена, решительно не сочетающаяся с костюмом пирата.

Джаред отказался, посмотрел, как тот подкуривает, и требовательно протянул руку, машинально смахнув по пути за плечо Дженсена искусственный дред, чуть не подпаленный вместо сигареты.

– Хотя, давай.

– Разве ты куришь? – хмыкнул Дженсен.

– Нет, но халява же!

Джаред набрал полный рот дыма, подержал и выпустил с тихим «пфф». Дженсен посмотрел на него с любопытством и отобрал сигарету обратно.

– Ты неправильно. Не взатяг. Смотри, как надо.

Сжав фильтр губами, Дженсен вдохнул и приоткрыл рот, чтобы Джареду было видно, как дым, прокатившись по языку, исчез в горле.

– Теперь ты, – сказал Дженсен, вернул сигарету Джареду и только тогда выпустил белое облачко изо рта.

Джаред послушно затянулся, наполняя дымом легкие так усердно, что ввалились щеки. В горле горько запершило, сжало спазмом, и Джаред закашлялся, покраснев скорее от того, что облажался перед Дженсеном, нежели от недостатка воздуха. К счастью, Дженсен не рассмеялся, не посмотрел снисходительно.

– Это нормально, – успокоил он Джареда. – Не надо только сразу так сильно. Сначала все кашляют.

В следующий раз Джаред затянулся осторожнее, и дым удачно совершил путешествие до легких и обратно.

Жирно блестящая черная маска на лице Дженсена как-то особенно подчеркивала его глаза, делая их большими и немного сумасшедшими. Если бы не она – можно было сказать, что Дженсену-пирату удивительно шло курить.

– Мы после отбоя будем отмечать, – сказал Джаред. – У нас пиво есть. Придешь?

– Приду, – легко согласился Дженсен, доставая следующую сигарету.

Под конец третьей у Джареда кружилась голова с непривычки.

**Сейчас**

Ко второму часу ночи почти все уже разбрелись по комнатам, и в холле остаются только самые стойкие. И самые пьяные.

Когда фантазия и пиво подходят к концу, все скатывается к банальной «бутылочке». Бутылка явно бракованная, – считает Джаред, – потому что Черный уже перецеловал всех четырех девчонок, Дженсен два раза поцеловал Алишу, а Джаред еще ни с кем не целовался. Впрочем, когда бутылка останавливается на Алише и Шеннон, Джаред забывает обо всех претензиях: пива девочкам оказывается как раз достаточно, чтобы устроить из поцелуя целое шоу. То ли градус уже зашкаливает, то ли они на самом деле так хороши, но Дженсен с Джаредом начинают ерзать синхронно, и Джаред готов поспорить, что причина у обоих одна и та же. 

Светлые волосы Алиши падают Шеннон на лицо, и та отводит их ей за ухо. Мягкие губы раскрываются навстречу друг другу, Шеннон поднимается на колени и тянет Алишу к себе. Та выгибается, прижимаясь к Шеннон всем телом. Они выглядят, как модели с обложки: классическая блондинка и брюнетка с медовой кожей. Боковым зрением Джаред засекает, что даже Вэнди смотрит с приоткрытым ртом, не отрываясь.

– Дыши, – со смехом говорит Шеннон Черному, прервав поцелуй. Только Джаред понимает, что с ее стороны зрелище было ориентировано исключительно на него, или это всем очевидно?

– Еще! – ничуть не стесняясь требует Черный. – Давайте, девочки, подпалите тут все нафиг!

– А если тебе выпадет поцеловаться с Джаредом, ты согласишься? – дразнится Алиша. – Давайте вы, а потом опять мы!

– Э-э, – тут же идет на попятный Черный. – Это не ты выбираешь, это судьба!

В подтверждение своих слов он крутит бутылку и при этом умудряется неловко толкнуть ее так, что она останавливается ровно между сидящими рядом Джаредом и Дженсеном, четко указывая им друг на друга.

– Вот! – радостно подытоживает Черный. – С Джаредом будет целоваться Дженсен.

Затуманенный алкоголем мозг посылает тревожные сигналы, Джаред сам не очень понимает почему, но начинает возражать:

– Да ты ее сам толкнул специально, мы не договаривались...

Подсознательно Джаред ждет, что Дженсен его поддержит, и оказывается совсем не готов к тому, что его потянут вперед и заставят упереться рукой в теплую грудь, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Дженсен ловит губами его губы, без прелюдий раздвигает их языком и ныряет внутрь, воспользовавшись тем, что Джаред разевает рот от изумления.

Теплый мокрый язык настойчиво изучает рот Джареда, лижет, трогает, дразнит. Где-то на задворках сознания все еще яростно мигает тревожный красный свет, но Джаред во всех смыслах закрывает глаза и отдается незнакомому ощущению. Губы у Дженсена нежные-нежные, поцелуй на контрасте жесткий, и Джареду странно и непривычно, что не он ведет. Но здорово. Дженсен всасывает в рот его нижнюю губу, прикусывает слегка, и Джаред неосознанно тянется за ним всем телом.

В голове гудит, в животе чуть мутит от выпитого, и только рука Дженсена, вцепившаяся в плечо Джареда, удерживает его от падения. Через пару часов, а может, секунд, они отрываются друг от друга, и Джаред с облегчением видит в глазах Дженсена только пьяный азарт. И интерес. И...

– Ого-о! – восхищенно выдыхает Вэнди. – Ошизеть, вот это порно!

– Иди ты, – ослепительно улыбается Дженсен. Джаред так пьян, что ему кажется – тот светится.

Утро наступает внезапно. Джаред приходит в сознание только в столовой, во рту с отвратительной кислятиной соревнуется привкус мяты, а значит, умывался и чистил зубы он на автопилоте. 

У Дженсена мешки под покрасневшими глазами, но в целом он, пожалуй, выглядит лучше большинства остальных. Девчонки зевают не переставая, не накрашенные, Белый сладко спит, положив голову на согнутую в локте руку.

– Блин, чуваки, вы вчера такое творили, – морщится Черный. Вид у него особенно помятый, в тарелке – пусто.

– Что творили? – виртуозно изображает искреннее любопытство Джаред. 

Он не знает, хорошо это или плохо, но, несмотря на мерзкую муть во всем теле, если закрыть глаза, до сих пор может в подробностях представить вчерашний поцелуй.

– Я вообще не помню, что было после карт, – виновато признается Дженсен.

Джаред ловит его взгляд на долю секунды, просто чтобы убедиться: он помнит.

Черный с минуту переводит взгляд с одного на другого, словно прикидывая – срочно поделиться впечатлениями со всем интернатом или поскорее забыть как страшный сон. К счастью, он выбирает второе.

– Я вам завидую, – оповещает Черный, допивает свою воду и нарочито громко ставит стакан на стол. – Мне это будет сниться в страшных снах до конца года!

Колено Дженсена под столом легонько касается колена Джареда, и тот опускает голову, пряча улыбку. Несмотря на паршивое самочувствие, становится невероятно хорошо и легко. Они с Дженсеном на одной волне, никто из них не воспринимает произошедшее трагедией, никаких неловких взглядов и скованности. И думают, как всегда, в одном направлении.

– Упс, – с ложным раскаянием отзывается Джаред, изображая крайнюю не-заинтересованность. – Не знаю, что я делал, но прости, друг, не хотел травмировать твою нежную психику. 

Удивительно, но не умеющий молчать Черный, Черный – главное трепло Брук Хилла, почему-то спускает все на тормозах.

***

– Если воспитатели засекут, что мы прогуливаем – закроют корпус нафиг, – Джаред зевает так, что рискует вывихнуть челюсть. Дженсен зевает вслед за ним.

– Джа, они уже два года грозятся. 

– Ну, закрывали же, – резонно замечает Джаред.

– И открыли обратно. Ну блин, мы же не в седьмом классе.

– Ты умеешь убеждать, – легко сдается Джаред. Впрочем, убеждает его, скорее, предвкушение нескольких дополнительных часов сна.

Дженсен толкает дверь своей комнаты, и Джаред, не задумавшись ни на секунду, следует за ним.

– Я просто адски хочу спать, – признается Дженсен. – И никакие доводы мира не способны сейчас разлучить меня с моей сладкой кроваткой.

– М-м-м, – глубокомысленно мычит Джаред и немедленно занимает сладкую кроватку, не оставив места ее законному владельцу.

Ничуть не смутившись, Дженсен падает сверху.

– Э-эй, слезь с меня! Кабан тяжелый!

– Кто бы говорил.

Дженсен сползает на бок, с трудом вписываясь между Джаредом и стеной. В девятом классе они замечательно помещались на одной кровати, умудрялись читать учебники, лежа рядом, или резаться на телефонах в игры через блютус. Может, в том корпусе кровати шире были, – лениво думает Джаред. Или же Дженсен страшно растолстел за два года – тоже вполне вероятно! Впрочем, если улечься ложечкой, они поместятся и сейчас – но никакой Черный не смолчит, застав их в таком положении; лучше бы не рисковать.

– Свали на койку Белого, а? – пихается Дженсен. – Чувак, я тоже спать хочу.

– Ну так спи.

Джаред эгоистично вырубается раньше, чем Дженсен успевает убедить его пошевелиться. Кровать его более чем устраивает, а если Дженсену она так дорога, то пусть спит рядом, Джаред не против.

 **Тогда**

Дежурство по столовой в восьмом классе выпало на вторники, и к ним Джаред иррационально проникся нежными чувствами. В школе их поток разбивался на небольшие классы, группы учеников перемешивались между собой в зависимости от предмета, и вместе с Джаредом столовую убирало всего восемь человек. Работы для которых вместо первых трех уроков хватало сполна.

– Я не собираюсь здесь пахать! – заявил Лестер, оставшись после завтрака на дежурство в первый раз. – Седьмой класс не дежурит, почему мы должны?

– Мы в седьмом тоже не дежурили, – справедливо заметила Бернис. – Это только с восьмого по одиннадцатый.

– Да мне посрать, это эксплуатация детского труда, – Лестер уселся на стол и скрестил руки на груди. – Мы мало денег что ли платим за год? Пусть наймут уборщиков.

– Мы не платим, – не желала сдаваться Бернис. – Наши родители платят.

– Тебе так нравится – бери тряпку и вперед! – ощетинился Лестер.

– Они просто думают, что иначе такие как ты вырастут и не будут знать, за какой конец держать швабру, – встрял Дайнелл.

Джаред разлегся на сдвинутых вместе стульях. Его совершенно не смущала необходимость убирать, сидеть на уроках было куда скучнее. Но раз девчонки строили из себя принцесс, а Дайнелл с Лестером начали очередную пикировку – работать в одиночку не имело смысла.

– А мне и не нужно знать, – осклабился Лестер. – Для этого я найму таких, как ты.

– Рабство отменили больше века назад, – прищурился Дайнелл. Лестеру повезло, что тот не воспринимал шутки про черных как личное оскорбление. Будь на его месте кто-то другой – Лестера бы вышвырнули из интерната в два счета. – Но можем устроить акцию «почувствуй себя черным»: ты в одиночку вылижешь столовую, а я пойду досыпать два часа.

– Конечно, мой белый господин, – тут же склонился Лестер в шутовском поклоне.

– Работать, черный! – с удовольствием вошел в роль Дайнелл.

Потом пришел управляющий столовой и работать пришлось всем. А клички так и прилипли намертво: «Белый» – к чернокожему Дайнеллу, «Черный» – к пшеничному блондину Лестеру. В следующих классах к ним привыкли даже воспитатели, и по именам их теперь называли разве что учителя в школе.

На историю после халявной уборки идти катастрофически не хотелось. Корпус только-только начали оставлять открытым, поддавшись на уговоры группы, но с категорическим условием: до первого обнаружения в нем прогульщиков. Подводить остальных желания не было, поэтому в комнату заглянули буквально на минутку, захватили с собой магнитофон и добропорядочно свалили прогуливать на спортивную площадку.

Батареек в магнитофоне хватало на несчастных полчаса, но в том и состояла вся сладость момента. Пока остальные варились на уроке истории, Джаред с Белым и Тэдом сигали с двухметрового бордюра в песок двойными и тройными сальто, и изредка проходившие мимо старшеклассники пялились, хотя и старательно делали вид, что им неинтересно.

Неинтересно, как же. Музыка орет так, что хочешь не хочешь – обратишь внимание! 

У Джареда как раз получился двойной назад, и он с победным криком вскинул кулак под одобрительное улюлюканье Белого, когда рядом незаметно нарисовался Дженсен. Некоторое время Джаред просто ждал, что тот будет делать – думал, подойдет к ним. Но Дженсен, даже не взглянув в их сторону, закатал рукава толстовки, подпрыгнул и уцепился руками за перекладину. И принялся подтягиваться, не слишком быстро, но четко держа темп.

– Три, – начал считать Джаред. – Четыре, пять...

– Одиннадцать, двенадцать, – подхватил Белый.

– Шестнадцать... Девятнадцать...

– Красавчик, Эклз, – присвистнул Джаред с уважением. Дженсен остановился на двадцати и приземлился, глухо ударившись кедами о землю. Сжал и разжал кулаки пару раз: ладони наверняка неприятно горели, натертые металлом.

– Прогуливаете? – улыбнулся криво.

– А ты? – Тэд среагировал раньше, и Джареду неожиданно стало досадно, что не он успел ответить. Что за глупости?

– Ну да, – легко согласился Дженсен.

Пару секунд он раздумывал, но все же остался с ними к непонятному удовлетворению Джареда. Он держал дистанцию, этот Дженсен Эклз, его одновременно хотелось ближе – раскрыть, заглянуть внутрь, и в то же время – отпихнуть, задвинуть в сторону, чтобы не притягивал к себе внимание так сильно.

Вечером, несмотря на утреннее дежурство и внеплановую дневную физкультуру, Джаред не мог заснуть: ворочался, тряс кровать, не давал спать Черному. Черный чертыхался на него снизу, Джаред огрызался: если того что-то не устраивало, он с радостью был готов поменяться этажами обратно. В конце концов Джаред захотел в туалет, слез, громыхая лестницей, и вышел из комнаты, к кратковременному облегчению для Черного.

Обратно Джаред не дошел, замер посреди коридора: из холла тихо, на грани слышимости доносилась музыка. Он постоял, размышляя, не чудится ли ему – но пара фальшивых нот убедили в обратном. Джаред двинулся на звук, стараясь ступать как можно тише, и осторожно заглянул сквозь стеклянную вставку в двери. 

В просторном зале горел свет, на одном из двух диванчиков сидел Дженсен, полубоком ко входу, с гитарой в руках. Джаред не знал, что тот умеет играть, стало любопытно послушать, и он толкнул дверь.

Услышав шум, Дженсен, к разочарованию Джареда, тут же оборвал мелодию.

– Извини, – произнес Джаред, переминаясь у двери с ноги на ногу. – Я не хотел мешать. Интересно просто... Можно?

– Нет, – Дженсен неловко отложил гитару. – Я не играю, когда меня слушают.

Джаред пообижался немного и забыл: нельзя так нельзя. Но его то и дело вновь приманивало пение струн по ночам, и он снова шел в холл, чтобы напороться на Дженсеново «я не могу при посторонних». Это много позже тот неожиданно смог, и Джаред услышал его неуверенный, не попадающий от волнения в ноты голос. 

К счастью, до Джареда быстро дошло, что Дженсена смущает его пристальное внимание, он притворился, будто очень занят бахромой у края штанины – и Дженсен понемногу расслабился. Джаред сидел, боясь поднять глаза, чтобы не спугнуть, и слушал, не слыша слов. Казалось, ему доверили что-то очень важное. И хотя их с Дженсеном и друзьями-то можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой, в голове твердо засела необъяснимая уверенность, что обмануть это доверие ни в коем случае нельзя.

**Сейчас**

Как и всегда, услышав правила игры, все по инерции дружно кривятся, а потом втягиваются.

– Я – парта Черного, – с чрезвычайно серьезным видом говорит Шеннон. – Черный на уроках путает меня с подушкой и малюет на мне неприличные рисунки. Рисовать он не умеет. Если мне везет, и учителя его палят, ему приходится меня мыть. Если Черный не спит и ни к кому не цепляется, значит идет урок химии – химия ему нравится. Или учительница, я не уверена.

– Вот засада, – бормочет Черный себе под нос.

Если бы кэрроловский сумасшедший шляпник решил устроить сеанс психотерапии, наверняка все примерно так бы и выглядело. Игра растягивается надолго, потому что после каждого «признания» несколько минут уходит на просмеяться и решить, засчитывать его или нет. Последнее усложняется тем, что каждый раз находится множество желающих расширить и углубить «признания» собственными дополнениями.

– Я – ботинки Белого, – сообщает Тэд. – И я отвратительно пахну.

– Не считается! – протестует Род. – Минус один балл.

– Эй, нет! Я пошутил! Я сейчас скажу!

Все разом начинают орать, что это не по правилам, Тэд возмущается, Белый все отрицает. Пять минут спустя ход переходит к команде Джареда.

– Я – гитара Дженсена, – говорит Джаред, недолго думая. – И я знаю о нем все.

На несколько секунд воцаряется молчание: все переваривают.

– Это тоже не считается, – возражает обиженный Тэд. – Нам это ни о чем не говорит!

– Мне кажется, это говорит о Дженсене больше, чем что-либо, – Род задумчиво смотрит на Джареда. – Дженсен, засчитываем?

На секунду Джаред жалеет, что сболтнул про гитару, но ведь все и так знают, что она у Дженсена есть, разве нет? Никого не должно удивить, что он на ней иногда играет, а то, что, кроме Джареда, этого никто не слышал... Ох, черт, похоже он действительно умудрился одним коротким предложением выдать куда больше, чем следовало. Не говоря уже о том, как пафосно это прозвучало. 

Джаред не успевает в очередной раз проклясть свой талант ляпать не то и не там, потому что Дженсен кивает с полуулыбкой и, кажется, можно выдыхать: Джаред переполошился напрасно.

После душераздирающей тирады Дженсена от лица Джаредовой расчески он убеждается в этом окончательно.

Вечера с гитарой остались в далеком прошлом: холл еще с прошлого года превратился в место встреч для агрессивно-романтически настроенных парочек. Завешенное изнутри стеклянное окошко в двери служит жирным знаком «не беспокоить», а завешено оно в девяти случаях из десяти.

Этим вечером Джаред безошибочно находит в холле Дженсена. Что-то толкает под локоть, не иначе, заставляет высунуться в коридор, прислушаться – и точно: струны едва слышно поют, разбавляя тишину засыпающего корпуса.

Дженсен бросает мельком взгляд на дверь – убедиться, что это Джаред, а не кто-то другой, и даже не сбивается с аккордов. Кивает в знак приветствия, и Джаред, подтащив второй диван поближе, садится напротив. Колени его почти касаются колен Дженсена.

Слушая тихий, низкий голос, Джаред отпускает себя ненадолго, разрешает себе почувствовать это горько-сладкое, терпкое на полную катушку. Он не считает себя ревнивым и не видит смысла в ревности, но у него случаются необъяснимые собственнические приступы по отношению к людям, которые ему вроде как ничем не обязаны. Дженсен заинтересовал его с самой первой встречи: всегда казался Джареду взрослее, несмотря на незначительные полгода разницы в возрасте, загадочнее, сложнее остальных. Если вдуматься, можно проследить, как с восьмого класса они медленно и неровно, но непрерывно шли на сближение. Но в этом году все летит под откос: желание украсть Дженсена, запретить ему общаться с другими, забрать себе полностью, со всеми потрохами, причудами и заморочками временами становится таким огромным, что Джареду хочется орать – может с голосом получится выпустить его, неправильное и безумное, чтобы не распирало так изнутри. Он же знает, что нельзя, что никаких прав на это дурное желание не имеет. Большую часть времени эмоции удается заглушать доводами разума, но они пробиваются иногда – вот как сегодня во время игры – глупым, непреодолимым порывом продемонстрировать всем, что у него есть какая-то часть Дженсена, не доступная никому другому.

Но сейчас он целый, он полный, не хочется орать и доказывать непонятно что непонятно кому. Дженсен рядом, в его руках гитара, которая звучит только для Джареда, для него одного – и это признание, это допуск так глубоко, как только можно; не дрожит ничего глупо, ревниво-собственнически, и гармония внутри – абсолютна. Джаред – свой, он не мешает, и от этого становится тепло даже в большом непрогретом зале. Дженсен не совсем здесь – он куда больше между струн и аккордов, но, пожалуй, как раз с ними Джаред не против его делить.

Увлеченный музыкой, Дженсен не замечает, как плед сбивается, и из-под него высовывается нога в дырявом полосатом носке. Нога выглядит замерзшей, и Джареду хочется согреть ее между ладоней. Сейчас Дженсен не кажется ни взрослым, ни загадочным – гитара, плед, носок. Мальчишка.

Иногда Джареду думается, что внутри у него живет маленькое, но очень злое зло. Которое заставляет его раскрывать рот в самых неподходящих местах, в самое неподходящее время. Или толкает на поступки, о последствиях которых ему позже приходится жалеть.

Ничем другим он не может объяснить, почему протягивает руку и прижимает пальцы к струнам, обрывая звук. Дженсен возвращается на землю из своего полутранса и непонимающе хмурится.

Джаред пересаживается к нему на диван, неудобно устроившись на самом краю, рискуя в любой момент встретиться с холодной плиткой пола мягким местом. Наклоняется вперед, вжимаясь ребрами в деревянный бок гитары, и ловит губами губы Дженсена.

Дженсен ждет его на Титанике или приходит в беседку, угадывая телепатией, не иначе, что Джаред там. Дженсен с легкостью подхватывает его шутки и заканчивает предложения, ловит невысказанное. Дженсен врет учителям, честно глядя в глаза, когда Джареда нужно отмазать, и приглашает его – единственного из группы – к себе домой, чтобы признаться походя: «Ты не чужой мне».

Просто еще один выступ идеально входит в паз – когда Дженсен, ни секунды не сомневаясь, отвечает на поцелуй.

**Тогда**

Зима в том году будто вспомнила о положенных ей обязанностях и щедро сыпала снегом, хоть и тающим на следующий день, но упрямо пробирающимся в ботинки мокрой слякотью, обвисала сосульками над окнами и стекала тут же капелью, моросила непрерывным дождем, не желала оставлять в покое. Или просто с корпусом не повезло – дуло изо всех щелей, – но наступившая наконец весна ощущалась особенно остро, на удивление четко для обычно смазанных переходов техасских сезонов. 

Весна пришла в конце марта, окутала Брук Хилл легкой зеленой дымкой, распустилась цветами на растущем рядом с корпусом абрикосе и дышала в окно сладким, будоражащим ароматом. Ласточки облюбовали место под крышей крыльца и схлопотали себе немало проклятий от студентов, которым каждый вечер приходилось это крыльцо драить. Синее высокое небо не затянулось еще несущими грозы тучами, не дрожало приближающимися торнадо. Хорошо было – до глупой беспричинной улыбки, до желания писать стихи в приступе дурацкой романтики...

– У вас пожрать что-нибудь есть? – просунулась в дверной проем белобрысая голова Черного. 

Для некоторых, впрочем, «романтика» в любое время года была пустым звуком.

Вечно голодными молодые растущие организмы были в первую очередь из-за излишней разборчивости. Хотя Джаред и привык после первых двух лет жрать, что дают, и тягать из столовой все, что плохо лежит, все равно, стоило лишь попасть за ворота Брук Хилла – как в желудке начинало урчать. В последние пару недель перед отъездом домой у большинства подходили к концу и карманные деньги, и запасы вкусностей с воли, и бессовестные попрошайки вроде Черного пускались в регулярные обходы комнат.

– Ты уже спрашивал вчера вечером, – напомнил Рэй. – Сходи к девчонкам.

– Ну, а вдруг что-нибудь появилось? – ничуть не смутился Черный. – А девчонки меня кормили перед полдником.

– А нас никто не кормил! – трагично заявил Рэй. – И манны небесной, как ни странно, с утра тоже не нападало.

Дженсен даже головы не поднял. Тэд свалил на тренировку, так что Джаред с Дженсеном со спокойной совестью оккупировали его кровать и ковыряли задание по математике. Точнее, ковырял Джаред, когда отрывал мечтательный взгляд от неправдоподобно синего неба. Дженсен увлеченно щелкал задачи одну за другой. По какой-то непостижимой причине довольно равнодушный к учебе Дженсен становился одержимым, когда дело касалось математики. То ли из непонятного Джареду спортивного интереса – из всего потока в продвинутой математической группе было всего семь человек – то ли он на самом деле получал извращенное удовольствие от чисел.

Несмотря на довольно сдержанный интерес к остальным предметам, Дженсен умудрялся регулярно попадать в списки лучших учеников, и Джаред поражался, как ему это удается: прогуливали они одинаковое количество уроков – гуляли-то вместе. Проходные оценки Джареда вполне устраивали, но, по его мнению, было несправедливым, что Дженсен при точно такой же посещаемости с легкостью вытягивает высшие баллы. Не завидовал Джаред потому, что Дженсен был с ним согласен и для сохранения баланса мировой справедливости давал Джареду списывать.

– Есть что-нибудь пожрать? – поинтересовался Дженсен, как только Черный исчез за дверью.

Прошлепав к своему шкафу, Джаред послушно выудил из его недр последнюю пачку чипсов и под крайне осуждающим взглядом Рэя протянул ее Дженсену.

**Сейчас**

Ничего не меняется. Если Джаред и опасался, что после его выходки они с Дженсеном отдалятся друг от друга, то недолго. Их дружба остается такой, как и прежде, только с поцелуями. Мысль о собственной ориентации мелькает и исчезает: в ней Джаред не сомневается. Его определенно возбуждают девочки, настолько, что, тискаясь с Эшли после Хэллоуина в прошлом году, он кончил себе в трусы – вполне себе показатель, разве нет? Хорошо, что Эшли восприняла это как комплимент, а не как оскорбление.

Просто теперь можно прикасаться к Дженсену коленями под столом, задевать друг друга ладонями, шагая рядом, вешаться на шею, дурачась. Кинестетик в Джареде наконец получает свою дозу, хотя дальше поцелуев они и не заходят. Джаред каждый раз мучительно краснеет, пытаясь скрыть топорщащиеся спереди штаны, после того как отрывается от Дженсена. Ответная реакция примиряет с собственной неловкостью, но никто не делает попыток перешагнуть невидимый барьер. Насколько ясно они чувствовали друг друга раньше, настолько хорошо оба понимают и теперь, что еще не время.

– Ты споешь нам вечером, Дженсен? – выразительно двигает бровями Черный. – Джаред намекал нам на твои интимные отношения с гитарой, не будь жадиной, спой, птичка!

– Не перевариваю караоке, – отрезает Дженсен. – У нас вон куча девчонок поет, вот пусть и отдуваются.

– А там надо парами. Мы с Тэдом подумали, и я решил, что раз ты у нас самый музыкальный, то петь будешь ты.

– Можешь засунуть свое решение себе в задницу, – выпускает иголки Дженсен. Джаред посмеивается про себя: Черный катастрофически невосприимчив к рамкам дозволенного, иначе бы знал, что Дженсен терпеть не может, когда что-то решают за него. 

– Не могу, – скисает Черный. – Нас с Брайаном запалили вчера в холле с кальяном, я теперь должен позаботиться о том, чтобы вечером на конкурсе от нашей группы было двое участников.

– Жестоко, – фыркает Джаред. С добровольцами у них в группе всегда было туго, если речь шла о ежемесячных вечерах караоке.

– Твои проблемы, – бессердечно пожимает плечами Дженсен. – Я петь не буду.

– Ну а кто, если не ты? – начинает нудеть Черный, сдавая позиции. – У меня нет слуха, у Белого нет голоса, Киллер вообще разговаривает в качестве большого исключения...

Джаред выслушивает пространную тираду, долженствующую выставить всех парней их группы в самом немузыкальном свете, и сдается.

– Ладно, я пойду. Мы продуем с треском, и это будет на твоей совести. Кстати, а кто из девчонок согласился?

– Шен! – расцветает Черный. – Чувак, спасибо!

– Она слишком хорошо к тебе относится, – бормочет Джаред. – Цени, придурок.

– Думаешь? – Черный начинает сиять еще ярче. – Да, она клевая телка! И сиськи у нее что надо!

Джаред закатывает глаза. В некоторых случаях и медицина бессильна.

Дженсен ржет над Джаредом весь день: как раз он в курсе его музыкальных способностей. После пары попыток научить Джареда играть на гитаре он быстро сдался, а исполнение «My heart will go on» по пьяни припоминает ему с девятого класса.

– Ты, главное, не нервничай, – напутствует Дженсен во время ужина. – Пять минут мучений, и все закончится.

Джаред кривится в ответ, делает большой глоток из стакана и едва не давится.

– Что за... – хрипит он, хватая ртом воздух. Виски щедро обжигает горло, и от неожиданности в уголках глаз выступают слезы.

– Спокойно, спокойно, – Дженсен заботливо похлопывает Джареда по спине. – Это для храбрости.

– Ненавижу тебя, – искренне сообщает Джаред, продышавшись, и залпом допивает мерзкую жидкость.

– Я тебя тоже.

Впрочем, это срабатывает: на сцене Джаред не замечает полного зала людей и отчаянно фальшивит лично для Дженсена. Шеннон не спасает ситуации – как Джаред и прогнозировал, они оказываются на почетном предпоследнем месте. Возможно, если бы он не думал о том, как сильно хочется уволочь Дженсена куда-нибудь за корпус и зацеловать, слизать его ехидную улыбку – спел бы лучше. А возможно, и нет.

О результатах конкурса они в любом случае узнают позже; избавившись от микрофона, Джаред скатывается со сцены и попадает прямиком в руки Дженсена.

– Нашей знаменитости срочно нужен перекур, – объявляет тот, и знаменитость наконец уволакивает его подальше от чужих глаз.

Джаред втирается в Дженсена всем телом, возит носом под линией челюсти, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Дженсен непозволительно трезв, он смеется и уворачивается, и пытается перехватить инициативу, но Джаред чувствует, как ему нравится, как тычется в бедро восхитительная твердость. Он перемещается чуть вбок, и получается, что он трется теперь членом о член Дженсена, и это безумно хорошо, но все равно мало, мало, мало! Дженсен с силой прижимает к себе Джареда, зарывается пальцами в его волосы и содрогается всем телом. Затем просовывает руку вниз между их телами, и Джаред кончает вслед за ним, вжимаясь в настойчивую ладонь.

Они так и стоят глупо, тяжело дыша: Джаред, зарывшись лицом в сгиб плеча Дженсена, и Дженсен, забыв вытащить руку из штанов Джареда.

Виски кружит голову, по телу еще прокатываются отголоски оргазма, и Джаред никак не сообразит, что теперь нужно думать и как себя чувствовать.

Хорошо, что сейчас темно, и есть шанс проскользнуть в комнату незамеченными, вот что.

**Тогда**

– Тихо, – сердито шикнул Черный, и Джаред сильно втянул щеки, чтобы не заржать. Киллер вытирал потный лоб кепкой, а Джаред держал руку на пульсе, точнее, палец на кнопке записи видео на телефоне, чтобы увековечить эпический момент.

Ради возможности полюбоваться на долбаный «лучший вид в Техасе» с Охотничьей Вершины пришлось тащиться три с лишним километра круто в гору. Джаред тихо проклинал все красоты Национального парка Гвадалупе-Маунтинс и маршрут «Кустистые горы» в частности; Черный проклинал то же самое, только громко. Дженсен как горный козел скакал впереди всех, будто задался жизненной целью не дать проводнику себя обогнать. Вэнди не менее упорно скакала за ним, видимо, получая огромное моральное удовлетворение от преодоления препятствий молча, в отличие от остальных девчонок, которые ныли и заставляли группу останавливаться в два раза чаще запланированного. Благодаря чему дорога затянулась на лишний час, и это раздражало Джареда больше чем что-либо: он всегда предпочитал рывок на короткую дистанцию выматывающему размеренному бегу.

Киллер всю дорогу развлекался по-своему: как только группа вповалку располагалась на очередную передышку в теньке, он принимался незаметно подкладывать небольшие камни в брошенные на землю рюкзаки. Черный с Тэдом, выкидывая сюрпризы из карманов, бесились страшно, до тех пор, пока не вычислили злоумышленника и не придумали страшный план мести.

Род объявил окончание перерыва, и все нехотя принялись водружать рюкзаки на спины.

– Сейчас! – возбужденным шепотом выпалил Тэд, и Джаред вжал палец в кнопку.

Киллер подцепил лямку рюкзака и удивленно уставился на него, когда тот не пожелал сдвинуться с места. Почесал кепку на затылке, покачал рюкзак рукой, взвешивая, а затем догадался заглянуть внутрь. С усилием выудив оттуда здоровенный булыжник, Киллер бухнул его на землю и осмотрелся вокруг с искренним недоумением.

– Улыбнитесь, – объявил Джаред, прерывая съемку, – вас снимает скрытая камера!

И, восстановив справедливость, с удовлетворением присоединился к похрюкивающим от смеха Черному с Тэдом.

В Гвадалупе-Маунтинс они уже были два года назад, но прошлый маршрут – через Зал Дьявола – с нынешним, вихляющим труднопроходимой петлей вверх-вниз по скалистой местности на протяжении двадцати миль, было не сравнить. Впрочем, за счет того, что на него отводилось целых три дня – вполне можно было пережить. Джареду нравились и зеленые озера рощ, и ощетинившиеся кактусами равнины, и щербатые борозды пересохших рек, где взгляда нельзя было оторвать от земли, чтобы не споткнуться о корягу или коварно затаившийся камень. Единственное, что напрягало – зависимость от группы и принудительные остановки; необходимость перестраивать под других свой внутренний ритм.

Прибавив газу, Джаред обогнал Вэнди и задышал Дженсену в спину.

– Куда несешься? – поинтересовался у короткостриженного затылка.

Дженсен задержался на полшага, давая Джареду возможность пойти рядом, нога в ногу.

– Я так меньше устаю.

Джаред бросил на Дженсена недоверчивый взгляд.

– Мы с родителями все время ездим куда-нибудь, – пояснил Дженсен. – В Йеллоустоун, например, Биг Бэнд, Горячие водопады. Здесь тоже пару раз были. Мы такой маршрут за два дня проходим, а не за три.

Неожиданно захотелось выспросить, чтобы рассказал про места, где был, про впечатления, про то, ладит ли с сестрой так же плохо, как Джаред со своей, или живут душа в душу. Обычно он такие откровения слушал, едва сдерживая зевоту, а про Дженсена узнать, к собственному удивлению, оказалось интересно.

– Я тоже прошел бы за два, – заявил Джаред, прежде чем понял, как по-детски это прозвучало. – То есть смог бы... наверное.

– Смог бы, – успокоил его Дженсен. – Даже моя сестра мелкая проходит.

– Крутая! – восхитился Джаред искренне.

– Еще какая. Она в состоянии спрыгнуть с метровой высоты и еще не доросла до требований, чтобы ее перетаскивали на руках через пересохшие ручьи.

– Я тоже не требую, – встряла Вэнди.

– Возьми с полки пирожок, – неожиданно окрысился на нее Джаред. Стыдно стало немного за вспышку, но и раздражение не утихало, зудело желанием оттеснить ее от Дженсена, кинуть неоправданное обидное «не лезь в чужой разговор».

– Вот и возьму, – ничуть не обиделась та и легко спрыгнула с большого валуна. Повернулась и с задорной улыбкой шутливо протянула Джареду руку.

– Помочь тебе?

Дженсен рассмеялся, и Джареду непреодолимо захотелось пойти по стопам Киллера: мелочно отомстить Вэнди парочкой увесистых камней в рюкзаке.

**Сейчас**

Она прерывается беспощадно резко, эта невероятная неделя счастья.

Ни одного смутного подозрения не просыпается в Джареде, ни малейшего предчувствия изнутри или знака извне. Он на недостижимой высоте, он может свернуть горы, он так идеально завершен, что окружающие, понятия не имея, в чем дело, интуитивно тянутся на свет. И даже погода перед когда-то долгожданными каникулами на День благодарения, забыв о положенной ноябрю серой мороси, беспощадно хороша.

Элинор с утра приятно удивляется тому, что Джаред к ее приходу уже на ногах. Описав круг по комнате и растолкав сонные клубки одеял, она треплет Джареда по волосам материнским жестом, прежде чем отправиться дальше. И смущается, словно школьница, когда Джаред в приступе безадресной нежности крепко обнимает ее в ответ.

– Я тебя таким счастливым никогда не видела, – признается она ему.

– А я таким здесь никогда и не был, – признается Джаред себе.

– Случилось что-то? – осторожно любопытствует воспитательница.

– Что-то очень хорошее, – ловко избегая дальнейших вопросов, подтверждает Джаред. Даже если бы он и захотел поделиться, вряд ли смог бы сформулировать.

Учебы сегодня нет, вместо нее до праздничного ужина студенты Брук Хилла участвуют во всевозможных конкурсах и эстафетах. За каждое задание даются баллы, и группа, набравшая по итогам дня наибольшее количество, объявляется победившей. Сейчас Джареда уже не смущает отсутствие материальных наград – морального удовлетворения в качестве приза вполне хватает.

Задорно сверкнув глазами, Дженсен зализывает назад волосы и, удерживая их рукой надо лбом, опускает лицо в воду. Яблоко крупное, не дается, и Дженсен выныривает, наполняя легкие воздухом перед следующей попыткой. Глаза крепко зажмурены, капли стекают по подбородку, по шее, мягкий ворот жадно впитывает влагу и темнеет, насытившись. Джаред старательно следит за тем, чтобы держать рот закрытым. Под внешним спокойствием и невозмутимостью Дженсен упрямый, азартный – вот и сейчас он не сдается до тех пор, пока не вцепляется зубами в круглый гладкий бок. Джаред в нетерпении переступает с ноги на ногу, пока Дженсен возвращается бегом до линии старта и передает эстафету.

Дженсен встречает его взгляд, подмигивает, и в следующий момент Джаред машинально ловит надкушенное яблоко. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, аккуратно прижимается губами к тому боку, которого касались губы Дженсена, и слизывает выступивший сок. Подошедший вплотную Дженсен машинально облизывается и на мгновение подается всем телом вперед, словно хочет дотронуться, или забрать яблоко прямо у Джареда изо рта. Тот делает страшные глаза, и Дженсен остается на месте, сохраняя дистанцию.

Конкурсы проводятся в холлах разных корпусов – каждая группа ответственна за какой-то один. Смешные, а иногда откровенно бестолковые задания в исполнении великовозрастных балбесов приобретают особую прелесть, сколько бы не хаяли мероприятие – а на это студенты всегда щедры. У Джареда болят щеки смеяться, и шея ноет от того, что он постоянно оборачивается на Дженсена – подхватить-отзеркалить улыбку.

После праздничного ужина объявляют победителя, и Черный получает в качестве приза наказание за то, что в приступе любви разрешил всем отсосать на всю столовую. Черный остается общаться с посудомоечным конвейером, а все остальные радостно сваливают в беседку на групповой перекур.

Рассеянно слушая краем уха, как Тэд бурно радуется тому, что они всех сделали, Джаред ждет, пока Дженсен подкурит. После положенных трех затяжек он тянется за сигаретой, но Дженсен неожиданно отводит руку.

Джаред хмурится. Нехорошее предчувствие отзывается в желудке ледяным уколом.

Глупости, ну что за странная мнительность?

– Эй, а мне?

Дженсен едва ведет головой из стороны в сторону. Подавив в себе волну паники, Джаред пытается разглядеть шутку, несмешной розыгрыш – но внутренний радар дает сбой, Дженсен словно специально разрушает их общий немой язык. Джаред раньше даже не осознавал, что такой был, но теперь, без него – будто ослеп и оглох, завис в пространстве в абсолютной дезориентации.

– Все в порядке? – наконец спрашивает он словами, не нащупав ответа, как ни старался. – Дженс?

– Да, – пожимает плечами тот, и Джаред теряется окончательно. Никто, никто не видит вмиг возникшей стены между ними, и не у кого даже спросить, не сходит ли Джаред с ума.

– Тогда дай сигарету, – жалко требует он. Джаред не может сообразить, что сделал, что происходит, чем оттолкнул, напугал Дженсена. Обидел? Он еще надеется, что сейчас Дженсен перестанет придуриваться, заденет, передавая сигарету, кончиками пальцев, и все будет хорошо, идеально, как и двумя минутами раньше.

– На, – Дженсен протягивает початую пачку, в глазах его – безличная вежливость, и Джаред падает, падает, падает.

Только сейчас, не ударившись – разбившись вдребезги, он понимает, как высоко залетел.

**Тогда**

Начало девятого класса прошло под знаком дырки в заборе. Летом территорию Брук Хилла занимали туристические группы и детские лагеря, и старшеклассники, желающие подработать, оставались поддерживать чистоту и порядок в столовой и корпусах. Вероятно, дырка случилась как побочный эффект от их работы. Так или иначе, студенты, обнаружив путь «на волю», предсказуемо опьянели от возможности нарушить правила.

Первые пару раз Джаред с Тэдом и Брайаном не рисковали выбираться дальше Булларда. Кроме небольшой улочки, служащей в захолустном городке торговым центром, податься там было некуда, но зато можно было в любой момент вернуться в Брукк Хилл и сделать честные глаза: «А мы что? Мы ничего!»

Случай подвернулся сам собой. Учительница истории заболела, последний урок – английского – отменили еще на прошлой неделе, оба предмета совпадали у всех троих по расписанию. В середине четырехчасового окна у Тэда с Брайаном остался один несчастный урок биологии, а у Джареда – классный час. Вместе со свободным временем до полдника выходило больше шести часов, и можно было прекрасно успеть смотаться в Даллас, хорошо там развлечься и вернуться как раз вовремя.

Они успели лишь доехать до Далласа и добраться до Риджмер Молл, как телефон Джареда ожил, и все трое замерли как вкопанные. Звонок в данный момент ничего хорошего предвещать не мог.

– Ну ты хоть посмотри, кто это, – не выдержал Тэд, и только тогда Джаред отмер: выудил липкими от пота пальцами сотовый из кармана и со страхом уставился на дисплей.

– Алло, – с преждевременным облегчением произнес он. Ну, по крайней мере, это был не кто-то из учителей или воспитателей...

– Валите обратно, – прошипел в трубку Дженсен. – Вообще сдурели что ли? Если через полчаса не вернетесь – пиздец вам.

– Что?.. – в животе у Джареда неприятно потянуло. За полчаса до Булларда они могли добраться разве что самолетом, и то, если бы вылет им обеспечили прямиком из Риджмер Молл.

– Несси сказала, если в течение получаса не появишься – тебя исключат, – дрожащим от злости голосом сообщил Дженсен. Джаред даже не понял, он-то почему так злится? Но волноваться еще и об этом его просто не хватало, и без того паника захлестнула с головой.

– Дженс, отмажь меня, пожалуйста, черт. Черт!

– Где вы?

– В Далласе, – обреченно признался Джаред и зажмурился от потрясенного молчания по ту сторону трубки.

– Отключи телефон, – сказал Дженсен и прервал вызов.

За те полтора часа, что они добирались обратно, Джаред несколько раз порывался выброситься в окно автобуса. Он точно оставил мозг с утра где-то под подушкой, иначе невозможно понять, почему он решил, что гиперответственная замдиректора Несси – по совместительству его классный руководитель – закроет глаза на его отсутствие. Это Тэду с Брайаном повезло: их биологичке было глубоко фиолетово, пять человек сидят у нее на уроке или двадцать. Несси, к несчастью, испытывала глубокую привязанность к каждому из своих учеников, и легкомысленный побег Джареда, ничем, кроме кратковременного помешательства, объяснить было нельзя.

Дженсен перехватил их возле прорехи в заборе.

– Вы были в Булларде, – сообщил он тоном, не допускающим возражений. – У Джареда села батарейка. Вы двое – молчите, пока не спросят. Джаред, ты был с каким-нибудь другом, не из Брук Хилла, придумай что-нибудь!

Что плел Джаред под осуждающим взглядом Элинор, он сам не слышал, но Тэда с Брайаном таки пронесло. Зато Джареду досталось по полной программе.

Точнее, не совсем ему.

– Если завтра не приедет кто-то из твоих родителей, то тебя отчислят, – безапелляционно заявила Несси.

Джаред представил, как маме придется ехать пять часов в Брук Хилл и пять часов обратно, и ему стало плохо. Впрочем, целью наказания не являлось доставить ему удовольствие, Джаред понимал, но зачем наказывать маму, а не его самого?!

На следующий день Джаред встретил бледно-зеленую маму в воротах и проводил в кабинет Несси. Через полчаса, когда он уже сгрыз все ногти до мяса, мама выплыла в коридор с выражением абсолютного потрясения на лице.

– Меня выгоняют? – прохрипел Джаред, поднимаясь на ватных ногах и желая как можно скорее избавиться от неизвестности, пусть бы это и означало самое худшее. – Что она сказала?

Мама села на стул, заставила Джареда приземлиться рядом и притянула близко, уложив себе на плечо лохматую башку.

– Сказала, что ты невероятно талантливый, что ты добрый, отзывчивый, что у тебя куча друзей, – голос у нее звучал растроганно, чуть ли не до слез. – Что ты очень способный и трудолюбивый, и я, конечно, все это знала раньше, но еще никогда от чужих людей не слышала.

Джаред вырвался из ее объятий, непонимающе распахнул глаза.

– И для этого тебя заставили пять часов трястись в автобусе? Она вообще сказала, из-за чего тебя вызвали? И что со мной будет?

– Сказала, что будет очень жалко потерять такого студента, – вздохнула мама.

– А ты?

– Ну а что я? Сказала, что больше такого не повторится. Не повторится ведь?

Облегчение от упавшего с сердца камня было настолько велико, что Джаред даже не нашелся, что ответить, только утвердительно потряс головой со всей искренностью, на которую был способен.

**Сейчас**

Если бы Дженсен прямо попросил отвалить, послал его на хрен, сказал, что не хочет общаться. Если бы просто знать, в чем дело. Джаред пытается прокрутить в голове события этого дня, и каждый раз система его реальности дает сбой. Он думает, может, их кто-то заметил, и Дженсен испугался? Может, узнал о Джареде что-то, после чего не хочет и близко подходить? Но что? И вот же он, Дженсен – на расстоянии вытянутой руки, такой близкий. И не прикоснуться.

«Что такое?» – набирает Джаред в новом сообщении, пока их отчитывают в холле за очередную пьянку, и передает сотовый Дженсену. Если воспитатели заметят – заберут телефон до вечера.

«Что случилось?» – отправляет Джаред смс после отбоя. Идти в комнату Дженсена он не решается, и совсем не из-за боязни, что его засекут.

«Дженс, что не так?» – пишет Джаред во время урока на тетрадном листке и подбрасывает его на соседнюю парту.

«Ничего», – каждый раз отвечает Дженсен. Ничего, ничего, ни-че-го.

«Ничего» образует черную дыру в желудке Джареда, и туда ухает все: и мотивация вставать по утрам, и тепло, и желание обозвать Черного мудаком, когда тот оставляет пачку сигарет на столе. Род со вздохом ставит ультиматум: либо хозяин пачки признается сам, либо накажут всю комнату. Черный дрейфит, и прежде чем он созревает открыть рот, Джаред берет вину на себя, даже не задумываясь, зачем это делает.

Вместо праздничной вечеринки его отправляют собирать окурки в беседке. Пальцы Джареда пропитываются запахом никотина, и вслед каждому бычку, отправляющемуся в пакет, тянется вопрос: не его ли касались губы Дженсена? Вокруг никого: воспитатели всех групп во время дискотек особенно усердно патрулируют укромные уголки, облюбованные студентами под перекуры. Джаред отправляет очередной обгорелый фильтр в пакет и замирает.

Они ведь разъедутся завтра по домам на неделю, даже больше – целых десять дней. Джаред представляет, как дыра из «ничего» внутри засосет в себя радость Мэган, искренний интерес Джеффа, мамину потрясающую индейку, обещанный папой айпод.

Джаред смыл бы еще не полученный в подарок айпод в унитаз, лишь бы Дженсен сейчас пришел сюда и обозвал идиотом. Сказал, что пошутил неудачно, что дурак, что «правда, Джа, чего ты там уже накрутил в своей лохматой башке?»

Джаред завязывает пакет и оставляет его на ближайшем мусорном баке. Тот не помещается, смешно надувается пузырем сверху, нелепо, но предельно ясно сигналя о том, что Джаред проигнорировал запрет уходить, пока на земле не останется ни единого окурка.

Нужно найти Дженсена. Припереть к стенке, взбесить, получить в нос крепким кулаком с острыми костяшками – что угодно сойдет, лишь бы не леденящее вежливое безразличие. На Титанике Джаред замечает в темноте обнимающуюся парочку, и на то мгновение, пока не разбирает наверняка, что это не Дженсен, пустота сковывает горло так, что невозможно дышать. Джаред поворачивает в сторону гремящей из столовой музыки – на сегодняшний вечер та, словно тыква из «Золушки», чудесным образом превращена в танцпол. Если Дженсена нет и там – он в корпусе, больше ему быть негде. Пусть скажет, что Джаред тупой клоун, пусть обзывает, пусть...

Спуск к столовой резко уходит влево. Джаред сворачивает и уже издалека принимается сканировать взглядом небольшую группу людей перед входом.

Он не спотыкается, не замедляет шаг, схватывает картинку фотографической памятью мгновенно, до мельчайших подробностей. Он несет ее в голове, как ядовитого паука, не глядя, не прикасаясь, пока не вваливается в кабинку туалета и не сползает по стене на грязный пол – и только тогда позволяет себе рассмотреть.

Они не прикасались друг к другу даже, не целовались, не обжимались демонстративно, как делают многие другие парочки. Джаред знает: Дженсен не любит выставлять ничего напоказ. Джаред знает: у Дженсена очень четкие границы личного пространства. Джаред знает: то, как близко к нему находилась Вэнди, то, как Дженсен смотрел ей в глаза с мягкой полуулыбкой – может означать только одно.

Джаред хочет разозлиться, хочет подраться с кем-нибудь, хочет, чтобы его стошнило ядом – возможно тогда станет легче дышать. Он не понимает, за что Дженсен его наказывает. Все же было так хорошо, так правильно. Джаред впервые пытается определить, кто для него Дженсен, пытается сформулировать хотя бы мысленно, но слова не хотят выстраиваться ровно, раз за разом рушатся карточным домиком. В горле першит от невозможности что-то сделать, от непонимания и обиды: за что? За что? – и он хотел бы, боже, он так сильно хотел бы возненавидеть Дженсена.

Паук ползает по груди изнутри, по ту сторону кожи, оставляя за собой липкие ядовитые нити.

 

**Конец первой части**

**Часть 2**

Хорошо, что они с Мэг порядочно отдалились друг от друга с тех пор, как Джаред начал учиться в Брук Хилле. До этого они проводили вместе слишком много времени, и Джаред не уверен, что, читай его сестра так же хорошо, как раньше, она не поняла бы, насколько сильно фальшивит его «все в порядке». Иногда Джаред скучает по их прошлым проказам, бардаку, который они устраивали везде, куда добирались. Иногда он жалеет, что Мэг отказалась учиться в Брук Хилле: испугалась расстояния, а может, слишком сильное впечатление оставил негатив, исходивший от Джареда в период адаптации к интернату.

Хорошо, что мама додумывает сама: решает, что Джаред устал от учебы, от поездки, от вечной толпы людей вокруг. Джаред слушает ее вполуха и кивает невпопад. Ему немного стыдно: они давно не виделись, он действительно соскучился. Он просто далеко мыслями, и не может заставить себя находиться здесь и сейчас.

Хорошо, что они разъехались по домам. В Брук Хилле все слишком на виду, слишком напоказ – даже со скрытностью Дженсена и его нелюбовью делиться личным с окружающими. Джаред чересчур хорошо представляет, как бы оно было.

Как оно будет.

Хорошо, что у Джареда есть эти десять дней, чтобы собрать себя обратно по частям. Чтобы научиться носить броню, в которой никогда раньше не было нужды.

На третий день каникул семья Падалеки в полном составе образцово восседает за празднично накрытым столом. Джаред не припомнит, когда в последний раз было так сложно сосредоточиться на трепе сестры, увлекательных рассказах Джеффа и размеренной, неторопливой речи отца. Мама курсирует между столовой и кухней: вечно нужно что-то принести, унести. Джаред все хочет сказать ей, чтобы она села и расслабилась, но забывает.

У индейки привкус картона. Джаред украдкой оглядывается по сторонам, но, как он и предполагал, так кажется только ему. Есть вообще не хочется, и Джаред запихивает в себя еду только для того, чтобы не расстроить маму: она весь день готовила.

Вряд ли Дженсен пригласил Вэнди к себе. Он, наверное, сидит сейчас точно так же: с родителями, младшей сестрой и старшим братом – Джареда всегда забавляли эти совпадения. Наверное, Дженсену нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому человеку в своей зоне комфорта.

Или, может, он привыкал к Вэнди не так долго, как к Джареду?

Или, может, Джаред все придумал, и не было никакого совпадения-до-мелочей, не было никакого «на двоих», и Дженсен никогда не подпускал его ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки?

Джаред принимается обстоятельно и детально отвечать маме про предстоящие экзамены. Не думать, не думать о Дженсене, слишком горьким становится картон на языке.

На пятый день в черновиках сообщений на телефоне Джареда накопилось не меньше десятка недописанных, неотправленных строчек. Джаред пишет потому, что не может запереть это в себе, но не отправляет – Дженсен ясно дал понять, что не ответит. Джаред подолгу зависает перед экраном, глядя на отмеченный зеленым ник в ICQ и бездумно поглаживая пальцем кнопку мышки.

В конце концов ему приходится признаться маме, что не все в порядке – когда он просит ее сказать Бену с Джейком, что не приехал на каникулы. Он не беспокоится, что может столкнуться с ними где-нибудь на улице: Джаред вообще не собирается выходить из дома. Если бы он мог, то просто проспал бы все эти дни до отъезда – и после него; он с радостью согласился бы проснуться в следующем веке.

Невыносимо думать о Дженсене, невыносимо о нем не думать. Джаред снова и снова прокручивает в голове тот день, когда все пошло наперекосяк. Где-то между яблоком на эстафете и сигаретой в беседке случился конец света, а Джаред даже не заметил. Вероятнее всего, апокалипсис произошел в голове Дженсена, куда ему больше нет доступа. Замкнутый круг.

На седьмой день Джаред выползает на кухню и понимает, что Дженсена нужно отпустить. Осознание настигает его на полдороге к холодильнику, и Джаред нелепо замирает, сверля взглядом фотографию на магните, с которой он улыбается вместе с Мэган и Джеффом. Дженсен может быть счастлив и без него, и пусть Джаред не понимает почему, не знает, что заставило Дженсена так резко его оттолкнуть, наверняка у него были на то причины.

Не писать на уроках глупости, не искать в беседке, чтобы передать сигарету после трех затяжек. Не будить с утра, стягивая одеяло, и не складывать за него учебники, пока тот в полусне чистит зубы. Не разговаривать, не звонить, не пытаться выяснить, что же, черт возьми, сломалось в системе мироздания.

Джареда мутит от необходимости разом перечеркнуть все, ради чего хотелось просыпаться по утрам.

Но жизнь продолжается, жизнь, какой бы хреновой она ни казалась сейчас, продолжается, и никто пока не собирается милостиво заморозить Джареда на ближайшую вечность.

Дженсена нужно отпустить, и тогда, возможно, он отпустит Джареда.

***

Надеждам Джареда, что месяц до рождественских каникул пройдет быстро, не суждено сбыться.

Как и взлелеянному плану не приближаться к Дженсену.

Упорства Джареду не занимать, и первую неделю он держится. В столовой он не отсаживается демонстративно, сидит на привычном месте рядом с Дженсеном. Иногда они задевают друг друга руками, но Джаред не вздрагивает, не пытается отстраниться, он продолжает прилежно работать челюстями, ощущая, как невыносимо жжет кожу там, где Дженсен его нечаянно коснулся.

Когда тот заходит в класс, Джаред чувствует это, даже не поднимая головы: воздух меняет окраску и запах; мир приобретает глубину и острый, кисло-сладкий привкус. Джаред мечется, бессмысленно и безвыходно, запертый самим собой внутри, не в силах сместить Дженсена из центра своей вселенной.

Дженсен исчезает из жизни Джареда, и в то же время вся жизнь сосредотачивается на Дженсене.

– Идешь сегодня на тренировку? – пихает Черный ботинком ступню Джареда. Они сидят на перемене вокруг круглого низкого столика, закинув на него ноги, пока учителей нет поблизости. Кресел всего пять, и обычно за них чуть ли не дерутся, но Джаред вышел из класса раньше, не дожидаясь окончания урока. Там было скучно, а о том, что этот предмет у них с Дженсеном не совпадает, Джаред просто старается не думать.

– Не, – отзывается он.

– Почему?

– Впадлу.

– Тебе дышать не впадлу? – бросается в атаку Черный. Иногда Джаред благодарен, что тот постоянно дергает, достает, заставляет барахтаться, но сейчас нестерпимо хочется, чтобы его оставили в покое.

Раздается звонок, дверь класса напротив распахивается, и Джаред забывает ответить.

Он не ревнует к Вэнди, не желает ей страшной смерти, не хочет оказаться на ее месте. Она все равно не читает Дженсена так, как Джаред, не знает, о чем тот думает, не понимает с полуслова. Она лишь живое напоминание о том, что ему больше нет доступа в личное пространство Дженсена. Умом Джаред понимает, что это гребаный мазохизм и нужно просто отвести глаза, но не может перестать смотреть. Дженсен разговаривает с Белым, а Вэнди обнимает его сзади, ее руки сцеплены замком у Дженсена на животе, и он неосознанно поглаживает ее запястье пальцем.

– Отвали, – с нажимом говорит Джаред Черному, и тот, нахмурившись, отстает. Такта ему может и не хватает, но с чувством самосохранения все в порядке. Он еще достанет Джареда расспросами, позже, но сейчас можно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы дышать и держаться. Большего и не нужно.

Джаред держится, когда на полднике, прежде чем зайти в столовую, Вэнди целует Дженсена, привстав на цыпочки. Дженсен осторожно кладет ей руку на талию и отвечает. Поцелуй длится не дольше пары секунд, но их хватает, чтобы Джаред почувствовал себя смертельно больным. «Отшатнись, оттолкни ее, – вопит все внутри. – Это не Дженсен, он не может так, не надо, не надо…»

Он держится, когда на собрании в холле тонкие пальчики Вэнди гуляют по руке Дженсена, от запястья и до локтя, чертят невидимые линии. Дженсен позволяет, и они так гармоничны вместе, так естественны, что Джареду снова кажется, что он сходит с ума, что он в параллельной реальности, где у них с Дженсеном никогда ничего не существовало на двоих.

Джаред держится на пути в свою комнату после вечерней уборки. Вэнди смеется, обвив руками шею Дженсена, они стоят, загораживая проход, и при виде Джареда Дженсен машинально делает шаг в сторону, увлекая за собой Вэнди и освобождая дорогу.

На секунду Джареду мерещится, что между ними все еще есть безымянная, неощутимая, но реальная, как ничто другое, связь.

Ночью он выскальзывает из комнаты, забыв надеть обувь. Холодный пол обжигает ступни, заставляет рефлекторно поджимать пальцы. Джаред застывает на несколько мгновений перед дверью в комнату Дженсена. Может, тот уже спит, а может, читает – Дженсен любит читать на ночь и часто забывает про время. А может, он лежит с Вэнди, заткнув уголки покрывала в перекладины верхней кровати и отгородившись от соседей по комнате. Вэнди прижимается к нему под одеялом небольшой, упругой грудью, и Дженсен гладит ее по спине, невероятно нежно и осторожно.

Джаред поднимается в пустой холл, открывает окна, впуская холодный ночной воздух, и выкурив одну за другой две сигареты, гасит оба окурка о тыльную сторону ладони.

***

– Налево, – говорит Дженсен, и его голос звучит неестественно ровно.

Джаред не собирается притворяться, если Дженсен спросит. Он подтасовал записки перед игрой и знал наверняка, чье имя вытянет. Сроком жизни его решения отпустить Дженсена оказались неделя и три дня, а затем случилось празднование ноябрьских и декабрьских дней рождений. Воспитатели уже не считают нужным следить за каждым шагом студентов, и оставляют эти вечеринки полностью на их совести, сваливая сразу после раздачи запоздалых подарков именинникам.

Пол в холле усыпан крошками чипсов, во рту приторно сладко от конфет, которыми Джаред набил живот скорее по привычке. Ногой он случайно цепляется за натянутую на уровне лодыжек веревку, и Тэд кричит, чтобы они возвращались на старт. В третий раз.

Фарс набирает обороты, и Джаред не знает, как его прекратить. Смотреть мимо, сквозь, не оборачиваться, не реагировать. Сплошные «не», сливающиеся в общей точке «бесполезно». Дженсен пытается отвечать тем же, но над его головой Джаред ясно видит большой вопросительный знак: что дальше, Джаред, что дальше?

Не хочется ничего дальше. Пусть бы Дженсен послал на хуй в лицо. Пусть бы разозлил, довел до белого каления, обманул доверие, заставил жалеть. Чтобы не искать больше его общества, не ждать совместных перекуров, не стремиться, не скучать... Где найти повод, чтобы его возненавидеть?

Мелочную слабость с записками Джаред себе разрешает, потому что невозможно больше – находиться так близко, не имея возможности дотронуться.

– Дай мне руку, – тихо говорит Дженсен, и Джаред беспрекословно вытягивает ладонь перед собой. Все правильно, на третий раз его нежелание прикасаться к Джареду обратило бы на себя внимание, а Дженсену этого не хочется. Впрочем, двое других «слепых» участников со своими проводниками продвинулись не намного дальше, успев вернуться на старт как минимум по одному разу.

Они совпадают, как звенья цепи, как зубцы шестеренок, Дженсену теперь даже не нужно говорить, чтобы Джаред чувствовал, куда шагать, где правильно повернуть. Он идет за твердой прохладной ладонью и не понимает, почему другие все еще не дошли до финиша, это ведь так просто. Только когда Дженсен напрягается, Джаред соображает, что сжал пальцы слишком сильно и ослабляет хватку.

Эшли с Белым все-таки опережают их на несколько секунд, и Джаред, услышав разрешение снимать повязки с глаз, мгновенно разжимает пальцы. Дженсен держит его ладонь еще несколько мгновений, а затем отпускает, и Джаред запрещает себе думать о том, насколько охотно или нет тот это сделал.

Между вечеринкой и неизбежной уборкой ее последствий группа привычно вываливает в беседку, и Белый тянет Джареда за собой. В последние недели Джареда постоянно кто-то куда-то тянет, иначе, будь его воля, – все свободное время он бы спал. Слишком тяжело себя сдерживать, бодрствуя, слишком бросает из крайности в крайность: то хочется расквасить Дженсену нос, то упасть перед ним на колени и просить прощения, и, блядь, знать бы только за что – может, он так бы и поступил.

Джаред так и не обзавелся привычкой носить с собой сигареты: пачка, кто бы из них в очередной раз за нее ни платил, всегда оставалась у Дженсена. Он собирается стрельнуть покурить у Белого или, если тот сам попрошайничает, – у Тэда, но Дженсен неожиданно протягивает ему раскрытую пачку. Джаред сглатывает бешено застучавшее в горле сердце обратно на положенное ему место и осторожно вытягивает сигарету. Заметив круглые вспухшие отметины на тыльной стороне джаредовой ладони, Дженсен поднимает взгляд, и в нем – тревога.

Нет уж, нет-нет-нет, лучше думать о популяции бобров в Северной Корее, чем о том, как славно можно зацепиться за ничего не значащие жесты. Впрочем, Джаред не успевает, даже если захотел бы: Вэнди подходит к Дженсену и, прислонившись спиной к его груди, тянет руку к его сигарете. Джаред не знает, позволяет ей Дженсен или нет, он не готов к этому знанию, поэтому затаптывает не выкуренную даже на треть сигарету и сбегает обратно в корпус.

– Ты выглядишь как кусок говна, – сообщает Черный, вернувшись четверть часа спустя.

– Помоешь за меня комнату? – отзывается Джаред.

– Тогда мне не придется наблюдать твою кислую физиономию? – ворчит Черный, но послушно идет за шваброй.

– Не придется, – обещает Джаред и, захватив полотенце, отправляется в ванную. От обжигающе горячей воды необъяснимо становится легче на какое-то время.

– Не дрочи в душе слишком долго! – кричит вслед Черный. Что в переводе на человеческий язык означает: «Оставь мне, пожалуйста, горячей воды».

Джаред показывает ему средний палец в знак согласия.

***

На высоких шкафах, под самым потолком, теснится целая коллекция пустых бутылок. Воспитатели то ли не смотрят туда, то ли тактично не замечают. В самом деле – а толку, если бутылки уже пусты?

Джаред колеблется, способствовать ли пополнению этой коллекции на сегодняшней вечеринке в преддверии рождества. Ему уже осточертели попойки, но он однозначно в меньшинстве: остальные почему-то не могут просто собраться и повеселиться без катализатора в виде алкоголя.

В результате он ничего не отвечает на предложения Черного, Тэда и еще полудюжины человек и молча сбегает из корпуса после отбоя. Сидит на поваленном стволе дерева на Титанике, пока не перестает чувствовать заледеневших рук, а распотрошенная сигарета, которую собирался выкурить, не рассыпается крошевом бумаги и табака под ногами. Джаред поднимается, разминая затекшие конечности. Его не особо волнует, как сильно ему влетит за то, что он разгуливает так поздно после отбоя, если его засекут. Родителей в одиннадцатом классе уже вызывать не станут. Не говоря уже о том, что за пять лет любой уважающий себя студент отрастил непробиваемый иммунитет ко всевозможным выговорам.

Гораздо неприятней, что разошедшиеся одногруппники вряд ли угомонились и вечеринка наверняка в самом разгаре.

Так и есть: корпус не спит, заполненный приглушенными голосами, хлопаньем дверей, топотом ног. Сверху из холла шума больше всего, и остается только надеяться, что эпицентр веселья – там, а не в комнате Джареда.

– Джей Ти-и-и, – тянет выкатившийся в коридор Брайан. Глаза у него блестят, щеки раскраснелись. – Ты к нам? Давай-давай, тут как раз тебе осталось!

Воспитатели, однако, могут гордиться – сплочение коллектива прошло на ура: добрые одногруппники готовы поделиться с товарищами последним стаканом выпивки. Джаред очень любит свою группу, и за щедрость в том числе, но сейчас излишняя широта души только напрягает.

– Отвянь, – морщится Джаред от надоевшей клички: Джеем Ти он сам себя когда-то провозгласил, пытаясь избавиться от мышиного «Джерри», и прилипла она еще крепче. – Не хочу. Бля, чувак, только не дыши на меня, ну и несет же...

Потратив несколько минут, чтобы отбиться от приступа человеколюбия Брайана, Джаред наконец добирается до своей комнаты. Почти добирается, потому что, когда он уже подходит к двери, из соседней – Дженсена – появляются Черный с Шеннон в обнимку, а за ними – Алиша. Меньше всего Джаред ожидает, что Алиша, вместо того чтобы отправиться вслед за сладкой парочкой, замедлит шаг, а затем решительно вернется и повиснет у него на шее. От нее пахнет шоколадом и сигаретным дымом, она жмется к Джареду теплым, стройным телом и вряд ли соображает, что шепчет в перерывах между влажными поцелуями:

– Джей, хочу тебя, хочу, пожалуйста, ты мне так нравишься... – рука бесстыдно спускается по груди к паху и гладит сквозь жесткую ткань предательски отзывчивый член. – Правда, я не пьяная, Джей, я давно хотела сказать, признаться, давай, пожалуйста...

Что-то, вероятно, сломалось у него внутри: он ведь знает, что должен вежливо отцепить от себя тонкие руки, бережно взять девушку за плечи и, проводив ее к ней в комнату, передать на попечение подругам. Но вместо этого Джаред воровато оглядывается, убеждаясь, что никто их не видит. Согласно улыбается и вталкивает Алишу в свою комнату. К счастью – или наоборот – там никого, и для верности Джаред подпирает ручку двери стулом. Он прекрасно понимает: утром ему будет ой как дерьмово. Как, впрочем, и сегодня, и вчера, и еще черт знает сколько дней, так что, в общем-то, какая разница? Пусть для разнообразия будет плохо по другому поводу – отвлечет. Позже Алиша будет его ненавидеть; что ж, он сам себя – тоже, добро пожаловать в клуб. Сейчас хочется – необходимо – снять напряжение, ощутить тепло другого человека. Чтобы хоть ненадолго перестать думать о Дженсене, не вспоминать, не ковырять незажившее.

Подсознательно он надеется, что Алиша протрезвеет на полдороге, испугается, оттолкнет. С тем беспределом, который у них творится с середины прошлого года, Джаред искренне сомневается, что кому-то из девчонок удалось сохранить невинность – ну, кроме разве что неприступной Бернис Максвелл, не то чтобы к ней много кто хотел подступаться. Но вот так сразу, блин, у них же с Алишей ничего не было раньше... Джареду становится смешно, что рефлексирует вместо нее – он, и, отпихнув подальше мысли, он жадно целует припухшие розовые губы.

Джаред не ожидает, что получится отключить мозг, но честно старается сконцентрироваться на том, что видит. Она красивая, Алиша, ее легко представить на обложке какого-нибудь гламурного журнала. Алкоголь ослабляет тормоза, и она соблазнительным, очень женским движением тянет вверх тонкий свитер, обнажая светлую гладкую кожу. Волосы мягкой волной окутывают хрупкие плечи, и Джаред наклоняется, чтобы прикоснуться, почувствовать под ладонями теплое, живое, настоящее. Пора бы уже перестать жить придуманным, в конце концов.

У него получается, к счастью, черт возьми, получается: тело исправно реагирует, желание раскручивается по нарастающей, заставляет трогать, сжимать, целовать, срывать одежду – и свою, и Алиши. Нет ни волнения, ни страха, как в первый раз, нет вообще ничего, кроме правильной физиологической реакции, и слава, блядь, богу, что хоть что-то еще работает правильно.

Получается поверить, обмануть себя, что важно лишь здесь и сейчас, и выкинуть из головы то, что будет, а главное – что было до сих пор.

И не имеет значения, что Джаред, опустившись сверху, малодушно закрывает глаза.

***

Панацеей оргазм не становится. После него с новой силой наваливаются ощущения неправильности, брезгливости к себе, и, ожидаемо, вины перед Алишей. В третьем часу ночи Джаред все-таки провожает ее до комнаты и мнется перед дверью, не зная, что сказать под гнетом дикой неловкости. Алиша тоже не помогает, молчит, и не понять – то ли просто разговаривать не хочет, то ли теперь враги до конца школы и «сделай вид, будто ничего не было».

– Эй? – зовет Алиша, заставляя взглянуть ей в лицо.

Джареду хочется спросить, кончила она на самом деле или притворилась.

– М-м?

– Все нормально, – она легко сжимает его пальцы, улыбаясь снизу вверх.

Перехватив кисть Алиши, Джаред разворачивает ее ладонью вверх. Она смотрится такой маленькой в его длиннопалой лапе, будто детская. Алиша смущается – главное, вовремя – и отнимает руку.

– Не вздумай просить прощения, – предупреждает она за секунду до того, как извинения срываются с его языка.

– Не будешь косо смотреть на меня?

– Не буду.

Алиша касается его губ на прощание, едва ощутимо, и Джареду становится немного легче.

Удивительно, что никто не пытался вломиться к ним в самый ответственный момент, впрочем, по пути обратно Джаред заглядывает в холл и удивляться перестает: его соседи по комнате, в компании еще как минимум трети группы, спят вповалку, уложившись несколькими слоями на сдвинутых диванах, стульях и притащенных откуда-то матрасах. Совесть не позволяет оставить их воспитателям в качестве приятного утреннего сюрприза, и Джаред уже было собирается врубить свет и громогласно объявить внеплановый подъем, как замечает Дженсена.

Джаред ничего не может с собой поделать: Дженсена хочется видеть, хочется смотреть-разглядывать, упиваясь едкой, горькой невозможностью приблизиться. Впрочем, сейчас повод приблизиться как раз есть, и Джаред разрешает себе, смакуя свою слабость.

Дженсен спит, удобно устроив голову на животе Вэнди, и это настолько неправильно: он – здесь, с ней, среди спящих вповалку пьяных однокурсников, что Джареду хочется трясти его, пока не придет в себя. Но вместо этого он осторожно обхватывает пальцами щиколотку поверх джинсов и держит так с минуту, не двигаясь и дыша через раз. Дженсен поворачивает голову во сне, и Джаред, испугавшись, дергает его ногу.

– Вставай, слышишь? Джен... – имя першит в горле, не помещается на языке, Джаред давится им и приходится попробовать еще раз: – Дженсен, Вэнди, вставайте. Подъем! – наконец полностью придя в себя, орет он на весь холл.

Человеческая масса перепутанных конечностей начинает недовольно колыхаться. Джаред, заставив себя отвернуться от Дженсена, проходится между ними, чувствуя себя матерью Терезой и великомучеником одновременно, и пинает несильно по чем попало. Включает наконец свет и оказывается под перекрестным огнем нетрезвых расфокусированых взглядов.

– Хотите завтра с Элинор разбираться? – запугивает он. – Да тут одного запаха достаточно, чтобы вы неделю с посудомоечной машиной в столовой обнимались. И расписывались по утрам в шесть на воротах.

– Отъебись, – не убеждается Тэд и утыкается в грудь близняшки Норман. С такого ракурса не разобрать, какая это из двоих, но грудь завораживает. Джаред невольно задерживается на ней взглядом, а оторвавшись, продолжает нудеть до тех пор, пока все наконец не соскребают себя с горизонтальных поверхностей.

Когда Джаред поворачивается, на том месте, где лежали Дженсен с Вэнди, никого нет.

Утром Тэд, видимо в знак благодарности, сдергивает Джареда с кровати: последние несколько дней тот упрямо игнорировал завтраки, за что потом покорно отрабатывал наказания. Джаред выползает из-под одеяла, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым, несмотря на то, что не пил вчера.

Весь мир сосредотачивается в чашке чая, в звоне ложечки о гладкую поверхность, на блестящих от масла пальцах. Гомон голосов, хруст поджаренного хлебца, чей-то смех. Джаред цепляется за ощущения, за мелочи, словно за крошащиеся камни на краю обрыва, лишь бы не не рухнуть снова в засасывающую пустоту.

Он пытался спасаться в ярости: хамил учителям, хлопал дверьми, срывался на ком попало. Но все быстро скатилось обратно – в глухую, безнадежную тоску.

– Можно джем? – спрашивает Дженсен сбоку, и Джаред бездумно тянется за требуемым. То, что Дженсен разговаривает с ним, уже не радует, не вселяет безумную надежду, как поначалу. Бойкот ведь тоже какой-никакой знак внимания, сейчас же Джаред – никто, безымянный «передай-джем-пожалуйста».

Джаред добывает себе еще одну цветную копию календаря, на котором отмечены все праздники и мероприятия в Брук Хилле, и, как когда-то в седьмом классе, принимается вычеркивать дни. Иногда он забывает и после с настоящим удовольствием закрашивает сразу два или три прямоугольника. Однако когда он однажды возвращается с завтрака в корпус и обнаруживает в коридоре чемоданы – для него это совершенная неожиданность.

Рождественские каникулы наступают как избавление.

***

Давно Джаред так не радовался предрождественской суматохе. Смена обстановки неожиданно помогает, а может помогает то, что в первый же день, приехав домой, Джаред запускает ICQ и посылает Дженсену дурацкий смайлик в знак приетствия. Ответное «Привет» приходит полминуты спустя. Джаред больше ничего не пишет, просто оставляет это окошко открытым и забывает, забывает наконец про Дженсена полностью на блаженные два дня. Выключать компьютер он не разрешает.

– Нечестно! – верещит Мэган из сугроба, куда Джаред ее уронил ловкой подножкой. Конечно, по ее мнению честно исключительно напихать снега брату за шиворот и остаться безнаказанной. – Я заболею и умру!

– Как хорошо будет, тихо, – с деланным облегчением вздыхает Джаред. К счастью, с меткостью у младшей сестры не очень, поэтому снежок пролетает в метре от его головы – даже уклоняться не приходится.

Мэган выкарабкивается, наконец, из сугроба, вся облепленная снегом, и напрыгивает на Джареда. Правда, не учитывает разницу весовых категорий и, вместо того, чтобы сбить его с ног, сама, не удержав равновесия, плюхается на мягкое место.

– Молодца-а, – ржет Джаред и поспешно делает ноги: сестра, пылающая желанием восстановить справедливость, в первую очередь опасна сама для себя. Драться с ней, конечно, никто не собирается, но где гарантия, что она не решит атаковать колено Джареда головой?

Елку привозит Джефф, и явно не угадывает с размером: верхушка загибается, не умещаясь в комнате. Маму невероятно веселит традиционный ангел, горизонтально прижатый к потолку, а Джефф, чувствуя себя ужасно неудобно, каждый раз порывается объяснить, что ему елка совсем не показалась настолько высокой. 

– Ты просто думаешь, что живешь в стране великанов, – сообщает Мэган, дышащая Джеффу в пупок. – Не все же такие длинные!

– А на самом деле – в стране лилипутов, – соглашается Джефф. – Или... – он окидывает сестру деланно придирчивым, веселым взглядом, – гномов?

– Все против меня! – завывает Мэг на весь дом и сбегает на кухню, где мама печет печенье.

– Не лезь руками в тесто, – доносится оттуда.

– Я помогаю!

Пустота никуда не исчезает, но словно покрывается тонкой пленкой, затягивается потихоньку. Отвлеченный праздничной суматохой, Джаред на время почти о ней забывает, или же просто в нее перестает сыпаться все подряд.

Уже после Рождества, в один из дней, слившихся в размеренную, блаженно тихую полосу, Джаред неожиданно просыпается среди ночи.

Может, Дженсен просто испугался того, насколько они вросли друг в друга? Причина ведь появилась изнутри, это с самого начала ясно было. Может, ему так же плохо, идиоту, просто свою пустоту он забивает иначе. Он был искренен, говоря, что ни с кем не хочет встречаться – Джаред мало в чем уверен, но определить, врет ли Дженсен, способен наверняка. Не врал ему Дженсен никогда. Может, он правильно рассудил, что скажи он Джареду честно – тот бы не понял, не отпустил, да и как слова найти для такого? Когда не поймешь уже, где заканчиваешься ты и начинается другой человек.

«Ты любишь ее?» – поддавшись порыву, пишет он в четыре часа ночи в ICQ Дженсену.

«Да», – приходит ответ в половину десятого.

И Джаред успокаивается до конца каникул, зная наверняка: Дженсен врет.

Сам себе.

В Брук Хилл Джаред возвращается, как выходит из теплой комнаты на мороз – не вдохнуть. Он с семьей как-то гостил зимой у дяди в Огайо. Привыкший к мягкому техасскому климату, выкатился из прогретой машины в минус пять по Фаренгейту и хватал ртом воздух, как рыба: тот кололся, драл горло и никак не желал наполнять легкие кислородом.

Дженсен – ударом под дых – первый, кого видит Джаред перед воротами, на скамейке, прямо под надписью-девизом, позаимствованным у Пенсильвании: «Америка начинается здесь». Наверное, он ждет Вэнди, а на самом деле – плевать, ее или не ее, или не ждет вовсе. Только что обретший четкие очертания мир размывается по краям, подергивается предательской рябью. Досадно отчетливо на этом замыленном фоне выделяются глаза Дженсена – можно ресницы пересчитать. Все тело зудит от острой нехватки, от желания подойти, плюхнуться рядом и вывалить – не наболевшее даже, просто пропустить через себя все, что происходит вокруг, чтобы убедиться: оно не делось никуда. Рассказать про елку дурацкую, про Мэг, про то, что подошва у кроссовка треснула и нужно новые покупать. Сказать, что язык с утра чаем обжег – больно.

– Привет, – говорит Дженсен, и Джаред проваливается в светлую зелень глаз.

Кивает в знак приветствия, забыв улыбнуться, и проходит мимо, не замедляя шаг – слишком хочется обмануться, слишком щемит гордость навязываться.

Захочет ведь – подойдет сам?

***

Поначалу Джаред путается, злится – он не умеет так, на расстоянии: у него или вплотную, или никак. Позже привыкает за неимением выбора.

– Есть огонь? – спрашивает Дженсен в беседке, и Джаред, ни слова не говоря, протягивает зажигалку.

Джаред заглядывает Дженсену через плечо на истории, и тот молча пододвигает тетрадь, показывая то, что Джаред не успел записать.

Джаред перестает избегать Дженсена и понимает: тот и не избегал его никогда. Если не брать в расчет, конечно, невидимую стену – уж лучше бы избегал. Но Джаред пробует, зажмуривая глаза, задерживая дыхание, мелкими, осторожными шажками, неверной ладонью – нет ее. Он уже не мистер «передай-пожалуйста», Дженсен общается с ним так же, как с Белым, с Тэдом – дружелюбно держа дистанцию, и это почему-то бесит еще больше, чем равнодушие. А потом досада резко сходит на нет.

Черная дыра внутри может и не затянулась – Джаред не рискует тревожить – но неожиданно оказывается, что хорошо. Хорошо, что Дженсен есть, хотя бы так, неподалеку, и видно, что зима почти полностью стерла рыжеватые пятнышки на его переносице. Хорошо, когда они идут компанией по подъему в школу, и Дженсен получается рядом, шагает, и слушает внимательно. Джаред только малодушно выучивается отворачиваться в нужные моменты и не появляться в определенных местах.

Они даже изредка ходят курить вместе, каждый со своей пачкой – пришлось привыкнуть – но дым перемешивается в воздухе, и они разговаривают, и Дженсен смотрит Джареду в глаза так, что необходимо прилагать усилия, чтобы не забыть, о чем сам говорил минуту назад.

И можно дышать полной грудью, и различать запахи, и в воздухе пахнет приближением весны, а Джаред забывает вычеркивать дни из календаря.

Дженсен иногда не успевает спрятать улыбку в глазах, и она пробивается, искрами-лучиками, и вот только от этого до боли сжимает легкие.

– Мы в воскресенье вечером будем отмечать в городе, – говорит Дженсен, втоптав в землю окурок. – Придешь?

– Здесь? Или в Далласе? – спрашивает Джаред на автомате, словно это имеет значение. Никакого значения, на самом деле, пока в голове ярко мелькают картинки. Как Дженсен танцует с Вэнди, как протягивает ей коктейль, задевая руку кончиками пальцев. Как наклоняется, а она привстает на цыпочки, и их губы встречаются, легко и мягко. Можно не идти – лучше не идти, там ведь не получится отворачиваться. Не мучить себя лишний раз, не подставлять под новые царапины дрожащее, больное, только покрывшееся тонкой пленкой. – Я приду, – не дожидается он ответа.

Дженсен будет там, а если можно находиться с ним рядом, то к черту все остальное.

У Рэймонда оказываются родственники в Булларде, которые по доброте душевной или – скорее – из-за чрезмерной беспечности предоставляют на вечер дом в распоряжение дюжины подростков. Джаред рад, что не придется протаскивать бутылки под куртками и смешивать под столом в импровизированные коктейли: ни один владелец паба не рискнул бы своей лицензией в угоду несовершеннолетней компании.

Впрочем, они все равно умудряются производить достаточно шума, чтобы благообразная старушка из дома напротив пригрозила вызвать полицию в десять вечера. Рэймонд сбавляет громкость под всеобщее неодобрение и извиняющимся тоном просит их быть потише.

Вэнди сидит на коленях Дженсена, спиной прижимаясь к груди, и значит, тот предельно пьян – раз позволяет себе такое. От алкоголя у него не едет крыша, он не начинает танцевать на столе голым, просто рамки его личного пространства улетают в никуда: пьяный Дженсен разрешает себя трогать, гладить, целовать за корпусом, где их могут увидеть. Пьяный Дженсен может позволить себе демонстрацию личных отношений с девушкой: приподнять ее кофту и легонько водить по нежному животу раскрытой ладонью.

Господи, зачем он пошел? Джаред никак не может сосредоточиться на кие и снова мажет, безнадежно проигрывая во второй раз.

– Дже-ей, у тебя сегодня удачный день, – издевается Черный. – На фолы, – и, несмотря на количество выпитого, выбивает классический карамболь.

– Ого! – присвистывает Дженсен, наблюдая через плечо Вэнди, как красный шар точно попадает в свою лузу. Вэнди прижимает плечо к уху и смеется:

– Хочешь, чтобы я оглохла?

– Что ты, солнышко, – зацеловывает свою вину Дженсен.

– Вы видели?! – вопит Черный, от возбуждения размахивая кием. – Видели?!

Это точно была счастливая случайность, но у Джареда совершенно нет желания одергивать Черного. Пусть наслаждается своей минутой славы.

– Круто, – безразлично соглашается он и кладет кий на стол.

Следующий раунд проходит без Джареда: он надирается непонятного состава алкоголем – фирменным напитком Белого. На вкус – примерно как суп «Всё», который они от скуки организуют на ужине в столовой, сваливая в чью-нибудь тарелку любые остатки еды, до которых дотягиваются. Только с нехилым градусом. 

«Всё» в исполнении Белого дает Джареду в голову так, что после второго стакана память выключается, словно кто-то рванул рубильник.

Наутро ему так плохо, что Черный сам предлагает отмазать его в школе. После завтрака воспитатели дежурно обходят комнаты, проверяя, не забыл ли кто выползти на уроки, поэтому Черный сдергивает Джареда с кровати, уволакивает в душ и прислоняет там к стенке.

– Стой тихо, – строго говорит он, пощелкав пальцами перед носом у полусонного-полупьяного Джареда. – Род уйдет – отоспишься. Можешь даже на моей кровати, только если заблюешь – сам на этом матрасе спать будешь.

Джаред наконец завершает свое медленное сползание по стенке на пол, и его неожиданно сгибает над унитазом в сухом спазме.

– Что вчера было? – спрашивает он, восстановив дыхание.

– Ты мне проиграл в пул, напился с горя и свалил куда-то. Дженсен тебя искать пошел, – дергает плечом Черный. – Давай потом, нечего там рассказывать, а я сейчас опоздаю.

Джаред не пускает его, цепляется за штанину.

– Раз нечего рассказывать – говори сейчас, одна минута ничего не изменит.

Раздраженно отбросив руку Джареда, Черный закатывает глаза:

– Дженсен тебя через полчаса привел... Где ты шлялся, что он тебя искал столько? Ну и все, поперли обратно. Ты всю дорогу блевал, мы тебя потом под душ запихнули, ты орал что холодно, а потом вообще чуть не вырубился прям там. Расселся на полу и бормотал: «Мама, я больше не буду».

– Блядь.

– Да. Я пошел. Не отбрось тут копыта.

– Проваливай уже.

Сколько Джаред ни напрягает память, после очередной проебанной партии пула – чернота. Род приходит и уходит, закрыв за собой дверь; Джаред это осмысливает лишь минут десять спустя. Он поднимается, цепляясь за стенку, добирается до кровати Черного и падает на нее, надеясь мгновенно провалиться обратно в сон.

Вместо этого воспоминания начинает выбрасывать случайными вспышками, словно кадры из фильма.

Как тяжелая, холодная одежда липнет к коже. Джареда колотит, пока он стягивает ее, стоя перед шкафом. Рукава цепляются за руки, мокрая ткань отпускает неохотно, ступни нестерпимо жжет ледяной плиткой пола. Темнота.

Как выворачивает наизнанку желудок, во рту отвратительно горчит, чьи-то руки придерживают за плечи, за спиной – матерятся невнятно. Темнота.

Как раньше – у Рэймонда – Эшли вливает ему изо рта в рот виски, пока все вокруг орут, словно чокнутые болельщики. Джаред сглатывает, отрывается от горьких губ Эшли мотает головой – комната плывет перед глазами – и неожиданно напарывается на злой взгляд Дженсена. Темнота.

Как впиваются в предплечья пальцы: больно, намертво, не оторвать. Вокруг незнакомые дома, какая-то Богом забытая – как и все в Булларде – улочка, на ней никого. Только прерывистое дыхание Дженсена напротив и его холодные руки, и сбивчивый шепот: «Плохо без тебя, не могу, не могу больше». Джаред тянется навстречу бесконечно долго, но Дженсен не дает – ни приблизиться, ни отстраниться, Джаред злится, выворачивается из его хватки... Темнота.

Джаред так и застывает, пялясь на перекрещенные металлические прутья верхней кровати. Между ними виден матрас: в подпалинах (Черный игрался с зажигалкой), чернилах и еще каких-то пятнах непонятного происхождения. В голове пусто, не считая тупой фоновой боли. Джаред пытается разогнать черноту в памяти, вытянуть еще что-нибудь, хоть что-то, но – глухо.

***

Пожалуй, это один из немногих случаев, когда Джаред не уверен в том, чего ожидать от Дженсена.

Может, тот сделает вид будто не помнит, что было вчера – черт, Джаред сам не помнит – а может, ему и вид делать не придется. Может, опять отдалится и начнет избегать уже по-настоящему. Удачно, что Джареда и так мутит по-черному, не разобрать, от чего именно, и по сторонам он старается не смотреть: один запах с аппетитом поглощаемой одногруппниками яичницы вот-вот спровоцирует новый спазм в желудке.

– Пойдем на Титаник, – тихо говорит Дженсен, наклонившись к уху Джареда. От неожиданности тот едва не подпрыгивает на стуле.

После завтрака они, не сговариваясь, заворачивают за столовую, в противоположную школе сторону, и делают большой крюк. Оба молчат. У Джареда наготове не один вопрос, но он уже задавал их все, и не раз. Довольно. Только бы Дженсен не вздумал извиняться: Джаред не уверен, что среагирует адекватно. За такое не извиняются, уж точно не словами. Впрочем, никто не обещал, что Дженсен сейчас не попросит его прямым текстом... а что он может попросить? Не смотреть в его сторону? Во-первых, Джаред и так почти не смотрит. Во-вторых – просто глупо. А что вчера было – он не помнит! Так что, блядь... Джаред трясет головой: молодец, не хватало только самому себя накручивать.

Дженсен так и не говорит ничего. Достает сигарету, чиркает спичкой – почему-то у него спички, а не человеческая зажигалка – она гаснет. Со второй он прикуривает, и Джаред уже было собирается спросить у него, какого хрена, как Дженсен передает сигарету ему.

Джаред молча смотрит на нее, и на мгновение ему кажется, что его сейчас снова стошнит.

Как он ни пытается, не получается отбросить безумную надежду, что Дженсен объяснит наконец, размотает запутанный клубок, в который превратились за три месяца его попытки разобраться в происходящем. Джаред берет сигарету, затягивается сильно, насколько хватает дыхания, и выдыхает, медленно-медленно.

– Ты объяснишь? – спрашивает он наконец, не дождавшись.

Дженсен садится на поваленное дерево, и ему приходится приставить руку к глазам козырьком, чтобы смотреть на Джареда против солнца.

– Я не... – начинает он и замолкает надолго.

«Не могу», – договаривает за него Джаред у себя в голове. – «Не хочу. Не сейчас».

Неужели Дженсен ждет, что теперь, словно по мановению волшебной сигареты, все станет как прежде? Джареду и смеяться хочется от абсурдности ситуации, и плакать от облегчения, и врезать Дженсену так, чтобы кровь пошла носом. А ведь станет. И пусть Джаред тысячу раз ошибется, но снова пустит Дженсена туда, близко к сердцу, вместо которого сейчас черная дыра, засасывающая все без разбора.

А затем в голову неожиданно приходит простая, совершенно банальная причина, и, черт, это ж надо быть таким дебилом, чтобы не додуматься раньше!

Джареду не нравится, как это прозвучит, но ни сформулировать по-другому не получается, ни удержать на языке:

– Это из-за того, что я не девчонка?

Дженсен замирает, не донеся сигарету до рта. С минуту он смотрит на Джареда молча, затем затягивается и улыбается криво.

– Нет. Черт, – в голосе проскальзывает насмешка, не над Джаредом – над самим собой. – Я предполагал, что ты так подумаешь.

– Я чего только не думал, – хмыкает Джаред неосторожно. Замирает, испугавшись, что сказал не то, а затем неожиданно сердится сам на себя. Он теперь будет каждое слово фильтровать? Ну уж хренушки.

– Я... не смог больше, – тихо говорит Дженсен своим кроссовкам, и Джаред опускается на корточки перед ним, чтобы лучше слышать. – Увидел тебя с Эшли и... и все.

Надо было раньше устроить демонстрацию, что ли. Гребаный собственник.

– Ты мне соврал, – получается обличающе, хотя Джаред не собирался. Объяснять – как и раньше – не приходится.

– Я хотел в нее влюбиться, – искренне.

– Получилось?

Дженсен щелчком отправляет окурок в полет.

– Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

– Хочу услышать, как ты ответишь.

Дженсен прищуривается неожиданно зло.

– Думаешь, мне хорошо было?

Джаред не знает. Не думает. Солнце вызолачивает топорщащуюся челку Дженсена, и нестерпимо хочется дотронуться рукой, проверить – такие ли же мягкие у него волосы, как и раньше?

– Зачем тогда, Дженсен?

– Блядь, – качает тот головой, нетипичным жестом сплевывает под ноги, кривится. – Я скажу, когда сочту нужным, ладно?

Не ладно, думает Джаред, но да, потом. Невозможно терпеть дольше, и Джаред, протянув ладонь, касается отросших волос на затылке Дженсена. Ресницы того вздрагивают, он чуть подается назад, к ласкающей руке, но тут же спохватывается, отталкивает ее, нахмурившись.

– Вэнди, – вслух понимает Джаред, и Дженсен отводит взгляд на мгновение, прежде чем видимым усилием заставить себя посмотреть Джареду в глаза.

– А я с Алишей переспал, – вовремя сообщает тот.

Ни один мускул не выдает Дженсена, лицо абсолютно спокойно, расслаблено, и Джаред с восторгом узнает, читает, впитывает. Он почти наяву слышит грохот бульдозеров, разносящих стену, за которой прятался Дженсен. Джаред знает его маски наизусть, эта – одна из них.

Взгляд Дженсена снова делает ровный круг: вниз, под ноги, и обратно к лицу Джареда.

– Ты специально, да?

– Да. Ревнуешь?

– Долбоеб, – «да», значит.

– Кто бы говорил.

В школу они так и не идут. Сидят на Титанике четыре часа подряд, и говорят, говорят. У Джареда даже во рту пересыхает. Дженсен держит дистанцию, Джаред и не пытается приблизиться – и без того не помещается внутри понимание, что снова можно вот так, гладко, легко, не напарываясь на острые шипы. Еще клубится внутри едкий страх, что стоит отпустить Дженсена – и все опять рухнет, точнее, наоборот: поднимутся чудесным образом из пыли разваленные стены. Тогда только уходить из Брук Хилла, и Джаред, наплевав на пафос, обещает себе мысленно: он так и сделает.

Но Дженсен смотрит жадно, и – ох, как не хочется обманываться – в прозрачной зелени глаз Джаред читает обещание: плохо больше не будет.

***

Этой же ночью Джареда едва различимо зовет гитара. Он лежит, бездумно впитывая тихую, на грани слышимости мелодию – пока до него не доходит, что это значит. Джаред резко спрыгивает с кровати, отбивает себе пятки и, забыв обуться, мигом взлетает в холл на второй этаж.

– Я уже думал, ты не придешь, – откладывает Дженсен гитару. Дышит на пальцы: в большом помещении холодно, дует изо всех щелей. Отопление в корпусах ведет себя своеобразно – работает по вечерам, примерно до одиннадцати, и пару часов с утра. Возмутительно, но никого не заботит, что по ночам студентам может приспичить потусовать в холле.

– Мог бы просто позвать.

– Я и звал.

Сдержать улыбки не получается. Это почти лестно.

– Играй еще, – просит Джаред. Он соскучился до одури, словно шел по пустыне сутками и, наконец, нашел воду – никак не напиться. 

– Не могу, холодно. Пальцы не гнутся.

Ну да, столько времени мог, а теперь не может. Впрочем, босые ноги Джареда тоже замерзли, поэтому он опускается на продавленный диван рядом с Дженсеном, и тот чуть отодвигается, чтобы не скатиться прямо ему на колени. Приходится сдержать порыв сунуть руки Дженсена себе между бедер, чтобы согреть.

 

– У тебя мешки под глазами, – говорит Вэнди Дженсену на следующее утро, осторожно касаясь скулы кончиками пальцев. Дженсен уворачивается от прикосновения, и Джаред больно прикусывает щеку изнутри, боясь, как бы ни выдать лицом всю гамму эмоций, переливающихся внутри. 

Они сидят в коридоре школы, Джаред на столе, Дженсен в кресле прямо напротив. Вэнди примостилась на подлокотнике и иногда смущенно улыбается Джареду. Ей неудобно под пристальным взглядом, а Джареду теперь откровенно плевать, словно мощный блок образовался сам по себе: не дергает, не трогает – наоборот, наблюдать за ними интересно.

Интересно, сколько Дженсен продержится.

На выходные они снова едут в Даллас всей группой. Вэнди отправляется с подругами в торговый центр, а Джаред с Дженсеном бесцельно бредут пешком от автобуса по улице.

Ноет изнутри, свербит желание разрушить оставшиеся барьеры, ладони зудят – так тянет прикоснуться; но гораздо сильнее хочется, чтобы Дженсен сам, первый. Чтобы не выдержал, взорвался, отпустил себя. Джаред запрещает себе думать, что дальше, слишком противоречивые раздирают чувства. То ли прижать к первой попавшейся твердой поверхности и целовать, пока хватит дыхания, то ли коленом в живот со всей дури, подраться так, чтобы до крови и цветных отметин, и сверкать потом одинаково подбитыми глазами. Нет, хрен с ним, пусть идет, как идет.

Вэнди почти жалко, заранее. Джаред не знает ее толком, никогда близко не общался. Зато знает, как легко влюбиться в Дженсена, и как тяжело отрывать потом по живому – лучше бы не знал; хотя кто их поймет, девчонок, у них все как-то по-другому работает. Может, ей и не нужен Дженсен как... Дженсен. В Брук Хилле любят разбиваться по парам, держаться за руки, сидеть вместе на переменах. Своего рода ритуал: посмотрите-какой-у-меня-парень, неписаные правила, приобретенные инстинкты, простые и сильные. 

– Она хорошая, – отвечает Дженсен на его мысли.

– Я знаю.

– В смысле, я думаю, я ее люблю по-своему.

– Ну, не по-чужому же.

– Придурок. Ты знаешь, о чем я.

– Ага.

– Джаред? – Дженсен останавливается, разворачивается всем корпусом и смотрит пытливо в глаза, покусывая губу. Господи, как тяжело быть кинестетиком: невозможно просто смотреть, хочется срочно протянуть руку, потрогать стремительно исчезающий след от зубов на мягкой плоти.

– М-м-м?

Дженсен мнется с минуту, но передумывает.

– Говори, твою мать, – сердится Джаред. – Ненавижу, когда так! 

– Да я тоже… Я скажу позже, ладно? Мне надо еще подумать.

– Тугодум, – припечатывает Джаред, чтобы отвести душу.

Перед отъездом группа собирается возле автобуса. Вэнди появляется вместе с Шеннон, сияющая, подходит к Дженсену, и Джаред машинально делает шаг в сторону. Легким движением Вэнди надевает на шею Дженсена блестящую цепочку с переплетенными буквами «Дж» и «В», и, как бы ясно Джаред ни слышал напряжение в голосе Дженсена, когда тот благодарит все-еще-свою девушку, желудок все равно неприятно сжимается.

Вэнди убегает в хвост салона к распевающим попсовую муть девчонкам, и Дженсен садится с Джаредом.

Автобус сильно встряхивает, и Джаред выпадает в реальность рывком, с удивлением обнаружив, что задремал. Правому боку тепло и тяжело. Осторожно повернувшись, Джаред обнаруживает, что Дженсен сполз по сиденью и сладко спит, приоткрыв рот и устроив голову у него на плече. Температура резко подскакивает на несколько градусов, Джаред застывает, боясь шелохнуться. 

Он не смыкает глаз весь остаток пути, проклиная автобус каждый раз, когда тот сотрясается на неровностях дороги, и обмирая от страха, что Дженсен может проснуться.

***

Губы у Джареда беспрестанно сохнут, он облизывает их, обкусывает, сдирает кусочки кожи, иногда до крови.

– Так, хватит, – Алиша решительно ловит его за подбородок на уроке литературы и угрожающе выкручивает карандаш помады. – Прости, хороший, но у тебя рот, как у профессиональной минетчицы.

Боковым зрением Джаред ловит, как ухо Дженсена, прилежно списывающего с доски, стремительно алеет.

– Даже не думай, – пытается протестовать он. – Она красная!

– Это для вида, – терпеливо объясняет Алиша, прицеливаясь помадой в губы Джареда, словно пистолетом. – Она прозрачная.

– Пахнет… – мычит Джаред. Иногда ему кажется, Алиша немного в него влюблена.

– Вкусно? Дыней. Не дергайся! Улыбнись... Не так, глупый, – Алиша смешно растягивает сомкнутые губы, показывая: – Вот так.

Иногда Джареду кажется, он немного влюблен в Алишу.

Нос забивает сладким запахом, но на вкус гигиеническая помада оказывается предательски несъедобной, и Джаред от разочарования даже перестает облизываться. Впрочем, губы больше не трескаются каждый раз, когда он улыбается, так что, очевидно, так и надо.

– Дай списать, – обращается Джаред к Дженсену. Тот протягивает ему тетрадь, не глядя, затем оборачивается.

Джаред забывает и про Алишу, и про помаду, и что списать хотел. Облизывается машинально и кривится от искусственного, неприятного вкуса. Дженсен смотрит… странно, и от этого взгляда теплеет во всем теле разом.

– Ч-что? – осторожно спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен неожиданно прыскает в кулак.

– Она тебя надула, – сообщает он, широко улыбаясь. – И накрасила тебе губы.

Алиша с другого бока подло хихикает.

– Ему идет, разве нет? Дженсен, тебе не нравится?

– Нет, – мотает головой Дженсен, и, черт, Джаред, отвлекшись на Алишу, не успевает рассмотреть выражение его лица в тот момент. – Мне больше нравятся мужественные парни.

– Слышала, Вэнди? – кричит Черный на весь класс. – Ты – мужественный парень!

– Лестер Уолберг, до свиданья, – пожилой мистер Фэррис вежливо указывает на дверь. Джаред не сразу понимает, к кому тот обращается, – так привык называть Черного исключительно кличкой.

– Я разве недостаточно мужественный парень? – обиженно надувается Вэнди под общий смех класса.

– Мисс Уокнер, вы тоже хотите прогуляться?

– Нет-нет, – поспешно поднимает она руки в знак капитуляции. – Я молчу!

Джаред совсем не ожидает увидеть ее на следующем уроке с опухшим от слез лицом. У Дженсена сейчас история искусств, и возможности его спросить нет, но что-то внутри начинает предательски дрожать: Джаред догадывается, боясь обмануться, и от этого невозможно спокойно сидеть на месте. Эшли весь урок шепчется с Вэнди, точнее, шепчет Эшли, Вэнди только шмыгает носом, и сердобольная мисс Хатчерсон лишь изредка бросает в их сторону укоризненные взгляды.

Дженсена не удается поймать до вечера. То он задержался поговорить с учителем, то пересел к Роду с Элинор на обеде, то у него занятия гитарой. В конце концов, Джаред пишет ему смс, не выдержав: «После уборки на Титанике», и безрезультатно шатается по пустырю до самого отбоя.

После того как Элинор уходит из корпуса, совершив дежурный обход, Джаред мигом заваливается в соседнюю комнату.

– Где Дженсен? – глупо спрашивает он.

– Да бренчит в холле наверняка, – зевает в ответ Белый, и только сейчас, одновременно с его словами, Джаред слышит этому музыкальное подтверждение.

Наверх он почему-то идет медленно. Музыка успевает стихнуть. Джаред старается дышать ровно, но внутри – не понять – то ли взрываются фейерверки, то ли рушатся города.

Поднявшись наконец в холл, Джаред тщательно запирает за собой дверь и завешивает стеклянное окошко самодельной занавеской: кто-то пожертвовал свою старую футболку, присобачив ее к натянутому между двух гвоздей шнурку. 

Гитара аккуратно лежит на диване, а Дженсен поднимается на ноги при виде Джареда и нервным движением вытирает ладони о мягкие спортивные штаны.

– Я расстался с Вэнди, – сообщает он напряженной спине Джареда.

Тот направляется к Дженсену, и сдерживаемая столько времени горечь наконец выхлестывает наружу, когда он вмазывает ему кулаком по лицу. Дженсен не сопротивляется, только инстинктивно закрывает руками голову, ожидая следующих ударов. Джаред вцепляется руками себе в волосы, дергает больно, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы не забыть дышать.

– Почему ты такой идиот, Дженсен? – спрашивает он. – Почему, ну?

– Не знаю. Не знаю, ударь меня еще раз.

– Иди к черту.

– Если ты хочешь.

– Не хочу.

– А чего хочешь?

– Иди ко мне.

Можно ведь теперь, наконец, блядь, можно?

Джаред ловит Дженсена за футболку, разворачивает точным движением, впечатывает в себя – спиной к груди. Спеленывает его руками, не заботясь о том, что Дженсену наверняка неудобно – не пошевелиться, но тот и не пытается: расслабляется и льнет, просит прощения не словами – всем телом. 

Изнутри окатывает горячим, лопается больное, льется наружу, едко подступает к глазам. Дыхание дрожит глупо, и Джаред даже сказать ничего не может – трется носом о теплый коротко стриженый затылок, не дает Дженсену пошевелиться в кольце рук, не рискует посмотреть в глаза. Невозможно держать лицо, не разреветься бы, как какая-нибудь Педрита из бабушкиных мыльных опер. Словно узнать после рискованной операции, что будешь жить, а опасную опухоль – вырезали. Словно открыть глаза после комы. Джаред на ощупь касается разбитой губы Дженсена, кровь окрашивает пальцы светло-красным. Извиняться не хочется, хочется еще вмазать, только рук никак не разжать – вдруг опять сбежит-оттолкнет-передумает? Чертов гребаный придурок!

И ни сказать ничего: знает ведь. Все он знает – как Джареду плохо было, и как вставать по утрам не хотелось, и что курить невозможно было, когда некому передать после трех затяжек. И как невыносимо неправильно смотрелась широкая ладонь на нежном девичьем животе. А еще хуже –Джаред знает сам: Дженсену тоже было хуево. Так, что держал себя за горло, наверное, даже во сне, боже, блядь, ради чего?

– Поиграешь для меня? – спрашивает Джаред и разжимает руки.

У Дженсена дрожат пальцы, он мажет мимо ладов, нервно цепляет струны. Голос срывается, и Джаред вслед за ним: отнимает гитару, укладывает на противоположный диван. И набрасывается на Дженсена, опрокидывая на лопатки, прижимает все весом, специально давит, напрягая мышцы – чтоб тяжело было, чтоб больно и дышать трудно, как Джареду все эти чертовы полгода. Дженсен обхватывает руками его плечи и тычется вслепую, по скулам, подбородку, носу, оставляет мокрые следы все еще сочащейся кровью, прихватывает губами ресницы. Он не издает ни звука, но Джаред чувствует грудью, как содрогается его грудная клетка, рвано, словно от сухих рыданий, и он вжимает лицо Дженсена себе в основание шеи, и удерживает силой до тех пор, пока тот не утихает, пока не выравнивается дыхание.

***

Джареда будит холод: вся правая сторона тела, не согреваемая Дженсеном, заледенела. Заметив начавшее бледнеть за окном небо, Джаред окончательно просыпается. Ведет холодной ладонью по руке Дженсена, от запястья и до плеча, забирается пальцами под рукав футболки.

– Вставай, Дженс, – шепчет он. – Вставай, мы в холле вырубились… Подъем скоро.

Не открывая глаз, Дженсен начинает ерзать, вытаскивает из-под головы Джареда руку и трясет ею: отлежал. Затем неохотно разлепляет веки и смотрит на часы.

– Полшестого, – сообщает хрипло. Господи, как Джаред соскучился по его сонному голосу. – Еще полчаса можно.

– Я замерз, – жалуется Джаред. Дженсен, кряхтя, спихивает его с себя и наваливается сверху сам, накрывая всем телом:

– А теперь?

– Ты слишком короткий, – привередничает Джаред. – У меня из-под тебя ноги торчат.

– А у тебя изо рта воняет.

Джаред смущается и отворачивается, чтобы не дышать Дженсену в лицо.

– Да расслабься, – смеется тот. – Я тоже зубы не чистил, если ты не заметил.

– Заткнись, – просит Джаред и надавливает ладонью на короткошерстный затылок, вжимая Дженсена лицом себе в шею. Тот трется носом, пока не устраивает его удобно под мочкой Джаредова уха. По телу расползаются мурашки, вздыбливая волоски на руках и ногах. К бедру прижимается мягкий член Дженсена, и безумно хочется потереться об него утренним стояком, но боязно спугнуть. 

Шея быстро становится влажной от дыхания Дженсена; тот, наконец, неохотно сползает на диван, устраивается у Джареда в ногах и трет кулаками глаза.

– У нас слишком много каникул, не думаешь? – неожиданно говорит он.

Каникул ровно столько же, сколько и в предыдущие годы обучения, но Джаред полностью согласен: никогда раньше они не были настолько некстати.

– Подождешь меня на завтрак? – Джаред не может удержаться, садится и притягивает Дженсена к себе спиной.

– Ммхм, – кивает тот. Расслабляется, ложится на Джареда теплым весом. – Только я сейчас засну, и тебе придется меня опять будить.

– Не спи.

– Хорошо так...

Джаред прихватывает губами мягкую мочку уха, дотрагивается языком. Вкусная. Дженсен ежится и резко поднимается на ноги.

– Пойдем.

Вернувшись в комнату, Джаред вползает в холодную постель и мигом отрубается на чудесные полтора часа. 

Второе пробуждение далеко не так приятно.

– Джа-а-аред, – тянет Черный, стягивая с него одеяло. – С кем ты развлекался ночью, сладкий?

– Не твое дело, – Джаред безуспешно пытается отвоевать обратно драгоценное тепло, но в итоге только скручивается в клубок, сдавшись.

– Как это? Должен же я знать, с кем ты мне изменяешь!

– Отвали, придурок, – стонет Джаред. – Все тебе надо.

– Ну интересно же.

Джаред тяжело пересчитывает босыми ступнями холодные перекладины лестницы, спускаясь с верхней кровати. Черному он так и не отвечает. Он даже не задумывается о том, стоит ли кому-то говорить о них с Дженсеном, скрывать или нет – просто не хочется ни с кем делиться. Это ничье дело, кроме них двоих, да и кто бы понял? Кому вообще какая разница?

К моменту, когда Джаред заглядывает в комнату Дженсена, они уже пять минут как опоздали на завтрак. Дженсен сладко спит, натянув одеяло по самую макушку.

– Дженс, какого черта? – громко возмущается Джаред, изо всех сил игнорируя предательское желание раздеться и нырнуть к Дженсену. Тот не помогает: не раскрывая глаз, откидывает одеяло и возит рукой по простыне рядом:

– Еще пять минут. Иди сюда.

– Нет, – слабо протестует Джаред, уже скидывая рюкзак на пол. – Мы и так опоздали. На завтраке масла не останется...

– Пожрешь тосты с джемом. – Дженсен пододвигается и обхватывает руками и ногами Джареда, безвольно опустившегося рядом.

– Я в одежде.

– Ничего. Двигайся... 

– Ай-й, волосы!

– Отрастил патлы, сам виноват.

– Постричься? Налысо?

– Замолкни, а? И угомонись уже... Иди сюда. Да, вот так.

Да, вот так. Дженсен устраивает ногу на Джареде, тяжелую, горячую, собственнически закидывает руку поперек груди. Боже, какое завтра, какие каникулы, какой Сан-Антонио? Как бесконечно несправедлива жизнь! Почему нельзя послать весь мир к черту и провести в этой кровати ближайшую вечность? 

***

«У меня ужасная сестра», – стучит Джаред по клавиатуре Дженсену в ICQ. – «Она забирает мои любимые футболки и делает из них платья. И роется в моих тетрадях, зараза, хорошо, что я не привез с собой ту, по биологии».

«Мне кажется, у нас с тобой одна сестра на двоих». – Джаред думает, у них жизнь одна на двоих, но даже сказать это вслух, не то что увидеть написанным – пафосно до сахарных соплей. – «Вообще странно, тебе не кажется: слишком много «Дж» да еще и сестры на М. И обе младшие».

«А братья – старшие. Это почти судьба».

«Почему почти?»

«Твой кот не вписывается в концепцию клонирования наших семей».

«Бекон? Он мамин, он не считается».

С начала каникул Джаред едва выходит из комнаты. Он пишет Дженсену обо всем, что приходит в голову, о том, что видит, о чем думает – не фильтруя. Он пересказывает свои сны, передачи, которые смотрел по телевизору, описывает погоду за окном и как болит живот, потому что объелся вчера за ужином. Его прорывает потоком слов, как дамбу обрушившимся после засухи ливнем, словно не говорил ни с кем пару лет и срочно нужно компенсировать.

«Мэг постоянно порывается заходить в аську с моего компа. А аська, когда загружается, автоматом заходит под моим ником, перелогиниваться приходится... в общем, я надеюсь, ты не против, что я тебя переименовал в Джулию?» – пишет Джаред и, не дожидаясь ответа – иначе точно не уйдет, заставляет себя оторвать задницу от стула: уже полчаса ужасно хочется в туалет. По пути обратно заодно сооружает себе четырехэтажный сэндвич. От брата он отмахивается на автомате, где-то на задворках сознания фиксируя, что нехорошо, соскучились же, и посидеть бы с семьей, и так все каникулы их игнорирует... Но мигающее окошко переписки лишает его воли: там Дженсен, туда тянет, и щемит внутри от предвкушения, а еще – безумно хочется потратить накопленные деньги на билет в Даллас. Чтобы сгрести в охапку Дженсена – он его непременно встретит в аэропорту – и чтобы биение сердца чувствовать грудью. А лучше вплавить в себя, или самому в нем раствориться, придумать что-нибудь, что угодно – лишь бы не отпускать больше.

«Не собирался тебе говорить, но надеюсь, ты тоже не против, что я переименовал тебя в Жозефин», – новое сообщение от Дженсена.

«Родителям сказал, что общаешься с француженкой?» – набирает Джаред, поспешно запихав в рот оставшуюся половину сэндвича, чтобы руки не занимал.

«Oui. Плохой предлог, чтобы не выходить из комнаты?»

«Нормальный. Tu me manques».

«Я по тебе тоже. Не говори только, что учил французский и мне не сказал».

«Не скажу. Я в гугле перевел».

«Блин, чувак, никакой интриги! Хоть бы соврал».

«Тебе со мной скучно?»

«Не. Я прикалываюсь».

«Могу тебе врать иногда, для разнообразия».

«Иди к черту».

Джаред смотрит на экран, тупо улыбаясь.

«Приезжай ко мне?»

Ладони у Джареда взмокают моментально, так хочется.

«А родители не будут против?»

«Они уезжают на два дня. А на третий уже в Брук Хилл. Нет, не против. Мне только сказать нужно, с ними я или нет... Я с ними?»

– Мам! – орет Джаред, скатываясь вниз по лестнице. – Мам, закажи мне билеты в Даллас! Я деньги отдам. Срочно!

Мама вечно роется на сайтах «горящих» путевок, авантюристка: с одинаковой вероятностью может сорваться и поехать к тетушке в соседний город или к подруге – через все штаты. 

– А что в Далласе? – прищуривается она. – Подружка твоя?

«Какая подружка?» – чуть было не ляпает Джаред, но, быстро сориентировавшись, кивает.

– Джулия? – глаза у мамы начинают блестеть, словно она сама собирается отправиться в небывалое путешествие.

Боже, Мэг уже и это успела разнюхать? И маме рассказать! Вот же мелкая...

– Только пусть ее родители мне позвонят, – мама уже на пути к компьютеру.

Хм, какая проницательная младшая сестра, сэкономила долгие объяснения.

– Ее... э-э-э... ее родителей дома не будет, – начинает полыхать ушами Джаред.

Мама оборачивается, приподняв бровь.

– О как. Ну, вы хотя бы презервативами пользуйтесь...

– Мама!

– Но адрес все равно оставь. И телефон. И позвони, как доедешь... Так. Есть на послезавтра в восемь утра. И...

– Поздно! Раньше, черт. – Джареда накрывает отчаяние.

– ...через три часа. Собирайся, быстро! Я отвезу.

Из отчаяния Джареда так резко бросает в бурную радость, что он даже слов найти не может – хватает воздух ртом, как рыба.

«Буду вечером», – набирает он в окне аськи дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами.

***

На сковородке шипит вторая порция картошки, первая безнадежно испорчена: отвлеклись на внеплановый футбольный матч на заднем дворе. Дженсен беспощадно водил Джареда за нос какими-то абсолютно нечестными приемами, даже ногой до мяча не давал дотянуться. Набегались, навалялись, измазались травяным соком по уши, и только потом вспомнили про ужин. Пришлось выбрасывать и начинать все сначала.

– Долго еще? – жалобно спрашивает Джаред, сглатывая накопившуюся под языком слюну. Пахнет вкусно. 

Флегматичный кастрированный Бекон издевательски громко хрустит сухим кормом из-под стола, словно дразнится.

– Скоро, терпи, – Дженсен на секунду поднимает глаза, и Джаред почти забывает о голоде. Убрать бы сковородку с плиты, вытащить Дженсена обратно в не по-мартовски теплый вечер и уронить на зеленое покрывало ловкой подножкой. Все равно его светлую футболку уже ничего не спасет. Целовать бы, трогать, смеяться в губы, зарываться носом в шею – и чтобы не нужно было прекращать, отрываться, вообще никогда. В животе громко урчит.

– Пойдем потом, – говорит Дженсен, набив рот картошкой, – погуляем?

– Я тоже хочу, – Джаред тоскливо провожает взглядом вилку. – Куда, в центр?

Дженсен несколько секунд размахивает в воздухе вилкой, словно это помогает ему быстрее жевать.

– Да поздно уже, – выключает газ, делит одуряюще пахнущую картошку на две порции. – Тут, недалеко, просто пошляемся. 

Позже они спорят, кому мыть посуду, но в итоге та так и остается небольшой горкой в раковине. Потому что Бекон, до этого смирно сидевший в углу и выражавший усатой мордой все презрение мира, решает совершить спонтанный променад Джареду под ноги. Джаред спотыкается, смахивает со стола перечницу; крышка неожиданно легко отлетает в сторону. Миг – и охреневший Бекон, поперченный от кончика хвоста до пушистых ушей, готов к употреблению.

– Черт! – Джаред застывает на месте в неудобной позе, словно так время не пойдет дальше, и его каким-то мистическим образом получится перемотать назад.

– Его надо помыть, наверное, – неуверенно произносит Дженсен. Бекон тянется вылизать загривок, и Джаред срочно хватает его на руки. Кот удивленно свисает, смешно вытянув задние лапы, но не делает попыток освободиться. 

– Точно, – соглашается Джаред и решительно отправляется в ванную.

Выводы о флегматичной натуре кота оказываются преждевременными: едва рыжая шерсть пропитывается влагой, как Бекон, заорав благим матом, вмиг располосовывает Джареду руки неглубокими, но ощутимо жгущимися царапинами. От неожиданной боли Джаред выпускает душ из рук, и Дженсена, суетящегося вокруг с шампунем, щедро окатывает с ног до головы.

– Ай-ш-ш.... – шипит Джаред, перехватывая лапы рыжему засранцу. Тот моментально впивается зубами в руку – больно, но терпимо. – Мой его уже быстрей!

– Держи крепче, сейчас... – пыхтит мокрый Дженсен.

– Маааааау! – орет кот дурным голосом.

– Да держу, больно же! Мыль его!

– А я что делаю?!

– Маааааааау!

– Уши держи лучше, их мочить нельзя.

– Чем, зубами? У меня обе руки заняты, если ты не заметил!

Стараясь действовать осторожно, чтобы не попасть в кошачьи уши пеной, Дженсен спешно намыливает изрядно похудевшее без пушистой оправы тельце. Кот уже не орет, шипит зло, периодически порываясь влепить обидчикам когтистой лапой по чем попало. Джаред, несмотря на ноющую боль от укусов, очень не вовремя прикипает взглядом к груди Дженсена, облепленной намокшей майкой.

Дженсен ставит рекорд по скорости отмывания перченных котов, и кое-как вытертый полотенцем Бекон сбегает собирать шерстью пыль из-под дивана. Джаред окатывает душем наливающиеся кровью царапины, смывая щиплющий шампунь. Дженсен идет переодеваться.

Гулять они выбираются ближе к полуночи, и Джаред рад, что в шумный центр не поехали. И добираться туда долго, и просто – хорошо здесь, хорошо идти рядом с Дженсеном по молчаливым улицам спящего Адисона, вдоль аккуратных, ухоженных домов. Хорошо говорить о глупостях и дышать прохладным ночным воздухом.

Они сворачивают в небольшой тихий сквер, фонари зажигаются, потревоженные их приближением. 

– Осторожно, – в очередной раз дергает Джареда Дженсен. Узкую дорожку торжественно пересекает поперек уже четвертая по счету огромная улитка. Или слизень? Откуда они только взялись такие мутировавшие?

– Да вижу я, – бузит Джаред. – Сложно не заметить. Мамонты, блин.

– Клевые, – с неожиданной нежностью произносит Дженсен.

Джаред удивленно косится, собираясь сказать: «Чувак, с каких пор ты заделался улиткофилом?» или «Что клевого-то? Скользкие и противные» или «Что за внезапная сентиментальность?». 

Он не говорит ничего, потому что Дженсен, оказывается, смотрит ему в лицо, и на Джареда снисходит – свыше, черт возьми, не иначе – понимание: нежность эта не имела к слизням никакого отношения. Дженсен аккуратно перешагивает улитку и идет прямо на Джареда, заставляя попятиться назад. Джаред останавливается, прижавшись спиной к дереву, и ждет. Сердце срывается в галоп, стоит только Дженсену опустить взгляд на губы Джареда, стоит ему только едва ощутимо коснуться запястья.

Джаред заставляет себя не дергаться: необходимо, чтобы Дженсен сам сделал первый шаг. Возможно, и дальше будет – кто знает, как долго – чтобы доказывал раз за разом: ты нужен, хочу тебя, хочу тебя рядом. 

И Дженсен доказывает.

Делает странное: подносит покорно расслабленную руку Джареда ко рту и медленно проводит языком по напухшим тонким царапинам. Кожу от горячего прикосновения начинает жечь, а после на контрасте холодит свежим ветром. Дженсен вылизывает запястье Джареда, не упуская ни одной едва различимой в свете фонаря отметины – спасибо Бекону, их немало. Только когда мурашки добираются вверх по ногам до самых бедер, Дженсен отпускает руку и привлекает, наконец, к себе.

Согревает дыханием, касается трижды, легко, словно исполняет ритуал: подбородок, уголок рта, кончик носа. Улыбка сама растягивает губы, и Дженсен ловит ее своими, обводит языком, будто рисуя. Джаред решает, что для первого шага этого более чем достаточно, и безжалостно прерывает церемонию. Надавливает рукой на затылок Дженсена и закрывает глаза, с головой уходя в ощущения. 

Воздух кажется особенно холодным на влажных после поцелуя губах, поэтому Джаред тянется обратно и бессовестно вытирает их о щеку Дженсена.

– Зараза, – улыбается тот, неожиданно лижет быстро и мокро скулу и резко отскакивает, чтобы Джаред не успел отомстить.

– Фу, бля! – возмущенно вопит Джаред и бросается вслед, жаждая расправы.

Эгоистично и счастливо кажется, что все для них: и темный парк, и ночь, скрывающая от любопытных глаз, и чернильное небо, ловящее их смех. И даже припозднившаяся женщина средних лет, мимо которой Джаред пробегает уже на выходе из парка, отвечает на его извиняющийся взгляд мимолетной полуулыбкой.

***

Время несется стремительно, словно с крыши к асфальту – Джаред не успевает зафиксировать, где заканчивается один день и начинается другой. Память становится бессознательно выборочной: то, что говорит Род на полднике – начиная со слов «главное, не забудьте» – даже не проходит через Джаредово сознание, зато он очень хорошо помнит, как выглядел Дженсен в день перед отъездом из Далласа в Брук Хилл. Помнит, как ливанул с утра дождь, да так и лупил до самой ночи. Выйти никуда не получилось, и они сидели дома перед телевизором, говорили, пока во рту не пересохло, смеялись, напившись пива, и бегали в туалет наперегонки. А потом целовались пьяно и как-то заторможенно, и Джаред хотел Дженсена до одурения, так, что низ живота сводило, и почему-то стыдно было, а потом заснул на его кровати. Снилось, что Дженсен приглушенно стонет в душе, и Джаред раза два вставал, проходил через всю комнату и открывал дверь в ванную проверить, посмотреть – но каждый раз почему-то оказывалось, что он до сих пор лежит в кровати. Дженсен ушел спать в комнату брата, а потом вернулся под утро и улегся, впаявшись грудью в спину, и все возился, никак не мог устроиться, пока Джаред не схватил его руку и не обвернул вокруг себя, прижав к животу. Дженсен, плотно втиснутый в Джареда, больше не мог ерзать и послушно заснул, влажно обдавая дыханием шею.

Мир вокруг одновременно и расплывается в туман, и обретает удивительную четкость. Утром Джаред просыпается от трелей пересмешника и впервые не хочет убить вредную птицу метким попаданием ботинка, но на двери туалета в упор не видит кричащей кроваво-красной надписи о том, что тот неисправен. Замечает только после того, как выходит, и непонимающе хмурится на недовольно орудующего зубной щеткой Черного.

– Это что? – тычет он пальцем в самодельное объявление. 

Черный невразумительно бормочет с полным ртом зубной пасты.

В чем дело до Джареда доходит, когда Рэймонд пытается взять с полки учебник. Учебник не дается: вся шеренга книг скрупулезно склеена ровным рядком. Тэд выдает себя счастливым гыканьем, и Черный запоздало на него шикает.

Джаред сдерживает улыбку. Как бы иначе он узнал, что сегодня первое апреля? Отделался легким испугом.

Лорен Норман легким не отделывается: от визга при виде вывалившегося из пенала дохлого жука закладывает уши. А обещание детально расписанной кровавой расправы над шутником производит должный эффект: никто не рискует признаться.

Только это и разнообразит первый урок – невыносимо скучный без Дженсена. Джаред пытается поспать, положив голову на парту, пресекает попытку подложить надорванный пакет с краской ему в рюкзак, выходит в туалет и, вернувшись, предусмотрительно убирает кнопку со стула, прежде чем сесть. 

– Чувак, ну ты скучный, – осуждает его Черный и без перехода обращается ко все еще не пришедшей в себя после травмы Лорен: – Лори, да ну не трясись ты, подумаешь, что такого? Давай лучше придумаем, как подъебать милашку Хатчерсон!

– Она хорошая тетка, – отказывается поддержать Лорен.

– Она единственная до сих пор уверена, что в школе учится только одна Норман. Джаред, скажи ей!

– Говорю, – Джаред даже не пытается придумать остроумный ответ. Еще семь минут, долгие семь минут.

От Лорен Черному так ничего добиться и не удается.

На перемене Джаред поднимается на четвертый этаж, где должен находиться Дженсен, но каким-то образом они умудряются разминуться. Джаред озадаченно возвращается обратно на второй и после бестолкового кружения по коридору догадывается выудить телефон.

В этот-то момент на него и налетает Дженсен. Налетает – хотя он не дотрагивается даже, но в глазах такая буря, что у Джареда желудок от страха подкатывает к горлу. Спросить в чем дело он не успевает: Дженсен жестом зовет его в пустой класс и тщательно запирает дверь. Тут уже Джаред не может сдержаться: облапывает инстинктивно – плечо, ладонь, запястье, ключица – только так получается успокоить и самому прийти в себя. Словами хуже удается выразить: тут я, тут, рядом, все в порядке, я с тобой.

– Пидарасы, – выдыхает Дженсен и обмякает разом, кожей можно почувствовать, как напряжение тает в воздухе. Тогда только Джаред решается спросить: 

– Что ты?.. Что случилось?

– Да сказали... – Дженсен садится на парту, тянет к себе Джареда за свитер. – Я дебил просто, забей.

– Говори, – с нажимом произносит Джаред, устраиваясь между ног Дженсена вплотную. Бездумно скользит кончиками пальцев от мочки уха по шее, в высокий ворот джемпера. – Мне важно.

Дженсен закрывает глаза, прислушивается к ласке. Успокаивается окончательно, будто у Джареда получается прикосновением забрать всю тревогу. Скулы его неожиданно расцвечивает румянец.

– Белый сказал Эшли, что ты с Алишей... замутил. Она, похоже, в тебя втрескалась, знаешь? Эшли.

– И все? – удивляется Джаред, легкость поднимается изнутри смехом, он едва успевает его поймать в горле. – Ох, Дженс, ты... – и все-таки не сдерживается, смеется тихо. – Первое апреля, помнишь?

Дженсен со свистом выпускает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Не помнит, конечно.

– Да знаю, – нервно пытается оттолкнуть Джареда. – Дурацкая шутка. Отвали.

Не обращая внимания на неуверенное сопротивление, Джаред обхватывает Дженсена, притискивает к себе, зажимая его руки между телами. Дженсен затихает, а некоторое время спустя осторожно раскрывает ладонь на груди, как раз напротив сердца Джареда.

Может, стоило бы надавить, вытянуть из Дженсена, заставить его выплеснуть – как боится потерять и сломать едва сросшееся, как больно, что боль причинил. Заставить признаться, что налажал, струсил и неправ был, пусть и хотел, блядь, – как все хотят – как лучше.

А может, и не стоило бы. 

Джаред и так знает.

***

С трудом заснув под неуемное бормотание Тэда и Черного, Джаред чувствует в полудреме, как его мягко, но настойчиво трясут за руку. Он пытается грозно послать на хрен, но сквозь вату сна получается только невнятное недовольное мычание. Приходится проснуться.

– Мне скучно, – шепотом говорит Дженсен, приложив палец к губам и кивая в сторону утомившегося наконец от болтовни и задрыхнувшего Тэда. Черного в комнате нет. – Пойдем.

– Тебе что, пять? – порывается сбежать под защиту одеяла Джаред. – Дженс, отвали.

– Вставай, – Дженсен находит на ощупь беззащитную голую пятку Джареда и принимается ее безжалостно щекотать.

– Иди на хрен. Иди спать. Иди... куда-нибудь!

– Тихо, разбудишь их.

Приходится сгрузиться с верхней кровати и натянуть первую попавшуюся под руку – точнее, вывалившуюся из шкафа, стоило открыть дверцу – одежду. Дженсен заставляет надеть куртку поверх свитера: ночью холодно. На часах без десяти три.

– Ты ебанулся, – мрачно констатирует Джаред после того, как они аккуратно прикрывают за собой дверь корпуса. – Ну и? Будем смотреть на звезды?

– Ага.

– Я серьезно.

– Я тоже. Я хочу курить и тебя рядом.

– Тебе не говорили в детстве, что не все можно всегда получить немедленно?

Джаред плетется за Дженсеном вокруг корпуса, на небольшую покрытую травой площадку. Она на самом виду, по дорожке мимо вечно ходят толпы людей, но, слава Богу, не в три часа ночи. 

– Говорили, но я не верю. Ты же тут. – Дженсен опускается прямо на траву, щелкает зажигалкой и, затянувшись, падает на спину.

– Ты маленькая эгоистичная сволочь, – решает Джаред, усаживаясь рядом.

– Да, – соглашается Дженсен, сильно втягивает дым, а затем неожиданно резко приподнимается и роняет Джареда на себя, крепко обхватив ладонью загривок. И длинно выдыхает прямо в приоткрытый рот. – А ты большая.

Джаред не успевает подумать. Он затягивается дымом с его губ, затягивается Дженсеном, тонет в горьком дыхании – и злится на перебивающий все вкус никотина. Отнимает едва подкуренную сигарету и отбрасывает в сторону, наваливается всем телом, прижимается крепко. Дженсен сухо прихватывает губами нижнюю губу Джареда, тянет легко, и Джаред не выдерживает: впивается в его рот, затыкает языком так, что дышать становится трудно от вмиг бешено подскочившего пульса. 

Это ощущение – что можно наконец – никак не ослабевает, не истирается, становится только крепче, ярче, словно пустило корни и тянется к солнцу. Дженсена хочется чувствовать всем телом, каждой клеткой, и Джаред, приподнявшись, нетерпеливо задирает куртку со свитером – свою, а затем Дженсена, и опускается голым животом к животу. Господи, так горячо, так хорошо, так... Дженсен. Можно, можно... можно?

Джаред останавливается разом: вдруг доходит, что он трется едва ли не болезненно твердым членом о бедро Дженсена, что тот дышит под ним тяжело, кусает губы, и взгляд у него нечитаемый, непонятный, темный.

– Что? – тихо спрашивает Джаред, безуспешно пытаясь подавить волну глупой паники. А вдруг рано? А вдруг не надо было? А вдруг...

Дженсен переворачивает их рывком, сдавливает бедра Джареда коленями, прижимает руки к земле, переплетя пальцы.

– Что? – повторяет эхом и ведет бедрами, позволяя почувствовать ответную твердость. И ложится сверху сладкой тяжестью.

Джаред еще никогда не был так рад ошибиться.

На языке вертятся не формулирующиеся в слова стаи глупостей, хочется сказать, какие глубокие тени бросают на скулы длинные ресницы Дженсена, какие божественно блядские у него губы – не оторваться, как завораживающе бьется сердце как раз напротив груди Джареда.

Опустив одну руку, Дженсен втягивает живот и ведет холодной ладонью вниз, ни на миг не отпуская взглядом глаза Джареда. Тот лишь кивает, как дурак, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. И досадно: ну чего он спрашивает? Чего тормозит? И смешно: сам точно так же медлил несколько минут назад. Он уже на грани, инстинктивно подается вверх бедрами, дышит рвано, и еще чуть-чуть, еще пара движений...

Дженсен внезапно застывает на мгновение, вскинувшись – и резко скатывается, дергает задранную куртку Джареда, свою, молниеносно вытряхивает из пачки сигарету.

– Что-о? – Джареду хочется то ли дать Дженсену в нос за такие игры, то ли сдернуть штаны и закончить рукой. Но желание моментально сходит на нет, потому что из-за корпуса появляются взъерошенный Черный и закутанная в одеяло, еще более растрепанная Шеннон. 

– О-о... – приостанавливается она, розовея лицом, но Черный, конечно, уже несется вперед на всех парусах.

– Чуваки! Хрена ли вы не спите? – засовывает он в рот сигарету и шарит по карманам. – Мы тут может быть романтики хотели!

– Мы тут, может быть, тоже – язвит Дженсен, протягивая зажигалку.

Джаред мысленно ему аплодирует: безусловно, лучше всего спрятать – положить на видное место.

Шеннон осторожно подходит ближе. Обычно насмешливая, уверенная в себе до наглости, сейчас она кажется необычно трогательной и хрупкой. 

А может просто сперма давит на мозг. 

Так или иначе, Джаред быстро перестает злиться на то, что им помешали. Какая-то удивительная гармония обнаруживается в том, чтобы сидеть вот так, ночью, посреди интерната и безнаказанно дымить во тьму.

– Так мы на звезды и не посмотрели, – тихо говорит Дженсен по пути обратно в корпус. Не понять – то ли издевается, зараза, то ли всерьез. Но Джаред поднимает глаза на неровный овал луны и только сейчас понимает, что да, до сих пор так ни разу и не взглянул на небо – не мог отвести глаз от Дженсена.

***

Со времен седьмого-восьмого класса Джаред не может припомнить, чтобы у них было столько мероприятий; и так впадлу куда-то идти, потому что хочется быть совсем в другом месте, с одним-единственным конкретным человеком. Сначала на голову сваливается матч по софтболу, потом по бейсболу, потом соревнование по гольфу, а после – все то же самое в исполнении девчачьих команд. Очередной вечер караоке, пикник на природе, везде люди-люди-люди, и, Господи, когда это все закончится? – потому что к Дженсену не прикоснуться, а глазами, глазами этот засранец не то что раздевает – обещает такое, что в ушах начинает шуметь.

А потом до Джареда доходит, что закончится все очень скоро: апрель уже пролетел и до экзаменов осталось меньше четырех недель.

– Я не хочу ехать домой, – говорит он на ухо Дженсену на собрании в холле.

– Чего ты вдруг вспомнил? – отзывается тот удивленным шепотом. – Еще же целый месяц.

– Джаред, Дженсен, – прерывает свою речь Элинор. – Я вам не мешаю?

Джаред мотает головой и отворачивается от Дженсена. На пару минут.

– Дженс, всего месяц. Даже меньше. А потом...

– Джаред, будь добр, пересядь туда, – Элинор указывает на свободный стул у противоположной стены. Джаред бросает на Дженсена полный скорби взгляд и пересаживается.

В общем-то, так даже лучше: можно облизывать взглядом Дженсена полностью, от неприлично выгоревшей челки до обутых в изрядно поношенные кроссовки ступней. Джаред оглаживает взглядом ноги, бедра, обтянутые плотной синей тканью, проходится по плоскому животу – ну и пусть, что тот надежно скрыт футболкой, фантазия дорисовывает. Добирается до треугольного выреза, начинающегося ровно между ключиц, и облизывает разом пересохшие губы. А Дженсен еще и опускает руку, невзначай попутно касаясь груди кончиками пальцев, и проводит с нажимом по всей длине бедра, до колена – якобы вытирает. Джаред не знает, почему от этого жеста становится так жарко и приходится положить ногу на ногу, чтобы никто не заметил, как вызывающе натянулись спереди джинсы.

И видит, как Дженсен ухмыляется, мерзота такая, прикусывает губу и выпускает ее изо рта уже влажную, блестящую – так и хочется втянуть в рот, потеребить зубами, зацеловать этот рот так, чтобы стал ярким до красноты. Охуительная, дразнящаяся сволочь, черт, невозможно смотреть, и глаза отвести невозможно. Джаред запрокидывает голову и принимается упрямо разглядывать потолок, чем зарабатывает еще одно язвительное замечание от Элинор. Да что ж ты прикопалась, отстань уже, Боже, неужели непонятно, что это просто способ не свихнуться, пока ты трындишь, а напротив сидит Дженсен, такой Дженсен, как можно не понимать, бля-адь...

Адские десять минут спустя собрание заканчивается, Джаред собирается поймать Дженсена и объяснить ему, насколько бесчеловечно так дразниться, но Дженсен сам хватает Джареда за рукав на выходе из холла и тянет со всей прытью в направлении комнат. 

Счастье, что Белый с Брайаном ушли с остальными в беседку, и в комнате никого нет. Дженсен закрывает дверь на замок и подпирает ее Джаредом для верности, присасывается к его горлу, втягивает кожу, до боли, оставляя засос. До Джареда не сразу доходит, а когда он соображает отпихнуть Дженсена – поздно, небольшое пятно, как показывает зеркало, уже наливается густым розово-фиолетовым.

– Сволочь, – констатирует Джаред и впечатывает в себя бешено улыбающегося Дженсена, добирается наконец до его рта и вылизывает, прикусывает губы так, как хотел, пропитываясь вкусом Дженсена и – эхом – сигарет. 

Дженсен трется об него всем телом, вжимается бедрами, и Джаред еще не кончил, но ему уже безумно хорошо – кажется, на следующей ступени кайфа его разорвет, размажет на счастливые молекулы; тогда он осядет ими на коже Дженсена – и, что ж, это будет вполне достойная смерть. Дженсен дергает вниз застежку Джаредовых джинсов и ныряет ладонью внутрь. Отчаянно уверенное движение так не сочетается с настороженно вопросительным взглядом, что хочется смеяться. Но Джаред быстро передумывает: от прикосновения его протряхивает всего, и это ни в какое сравнение не идет ни с его небольшим опытом с девочками, ни, тем более, с ощущениями от собственной руки.

– Хорошо? – Дженсен даже не пытается спрятать неуверенность в голосе; одной рукой трет член Джареда сквозь трусы, другой, повторяя движение, ласкает шею сзади, и Джаред жадно подается вперед бедрами и одновременно откидывает голову назад.

– Да, – выпускает он на выдохе. – Боже, да.

Осмелев, Дженсен оттягивает резинку трусов, обхватывает взмокшей ладонью член, и Джаред больно прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас, чтобы хоть пару минут продержаться.

А затем со стыдом вспоминает про Дженсена – ему же самому... он, наверное, тоже хочет...

Он точно хочет, потому что стоит Джареду надавить на его ширинку, как Дженсен отзывается звуком, низким и хриплым, и прячет лицо, уперевшись лбом в плечо Джареда. Сам спускает штаны на бедра и шепчет бессвязно:

– Давай, Джа, ну, быстрее, пожалуйста, о-о-о... черт... Джа... Джаред, Джаред, боже...

Джаред сдерживается долгие несколько минут, до тех пор пока за стеной не раздаются голоса, тогда он просто расслабляется, отпускает себя и в то же мгновение выплескивается в чужую ладонь. От острого наслаждения он чересчур сильно сжимает кулак на члене Дженсена, и тот, зажмурившись, содрогается в ответ, измазывая теплой липкой влагой пальцы Джареда.

Они успевают только застегнуться, Джаред – вытереть ладонь о стену и повернуть ключ в замке, Дженсен – сбежать мыть руки, как дверь открывается.

– О, привет Джа-а, тебя Черный искал, – хлопает его по плечу Брайан, а Белый морщит лоб с подозрением:

– Чем это так пахнет странно? Не чувствуете?..

***

Пятничным вечером вся группа по программе радостно лепит печенье в столовой. Джаред затрудняется определить, в чем смысл этого занятия – он с гораздо большим удовольствием помолчал бы с Дженсеном на Титанике – но приходится признать, что в нем есть своя прелесть. Джаред старательно вылепливает из песочного теста гитару, правда, пока она больше похожа на теннисную ракетку, а Дженсен рядом по-детски загораживает руками свое произведение искусства каждый раз, когда Джаред порывается заглянуть ему через плечо. 

– Смотрите! – гордо демонстрирует Черный криво слепленный член.

– Шедевр, – морщится Бернис.

– Что-то маловат, – сомневается Дастин.

– Это у тебя маловат! – оскорбляется Черный, но тем не менее хапает себе еще кусок теста и производит хирургическое вмешательство.

– Ты так предсказуем, – закатывает глаза Карен Норман.

– А ты такая ханжа, – передразнивает ее Черный.

У Киллера с пугающим сходством получается лицо Эшли в миниатюре. Джаред пихает Дженсена локтем, кивая головой в его сторону, и пока Дженсен рассматривает неожиданное маленькое чудо, Джаред успевает разглядеть две незамысловатые, соединенные верхней перекладиной буквы «J».

Перед отбоем Элинор балует группу: разносит по комнатам вместе с готовым печеньем горячее, восхитительно густое какао в бумажных стаканчиках. Джаред обжигает язык, вылакав едва ли не залпом свое, и – ну честное слово, он не виноват, что любит сладкое – Дженсена: тот отказывается от своей порции в его пользу, не слушая возражений.

Приближающееся окончание года не дает о себе забыть ни на минуту: учителя в школе периодически «забывают» проверять посещаемость, а воспитатели – пенять ученикам на игнорирование полдников. Род разрешает выписывать самим себе пропуска на выход в город и подмахивает их, не глядя, с единственным условием: быть в корпусе до отбоя. 

– Да что там делать? – нудит Джаред в ответ на оживление Дженсена, размахивающего подписанным пропуском. – Мы точно так же можем здесь на Титанике потусить.

– Там есть целая улица с магазинами, – выступает Дженсен в защиту Булларда.

– Целая улица! – с издевательским восхищением ахает Джаред. – Я вообще-то в любом случае не фанат шоппинга.

– Он врет, – вмешивается Тэд. – Мы в прошлом году ходили в Далласе, искали ему джинсы, так я чуть не ебнулся, пока эта примадонна себе что-то выбрала.

– Эй, я не виноват, что они мне все коротки были! – оправдывается Джаред. – Иначе я себе хоть первые попавшиеся взял бы. 

– Он отмазывается.

– Ты отмазываешься, – поддерживает Тэда предатель Дженсен. – Давай, обувайся и поперли. Выгуляем тебя по магазинам.

– Иди на хер, – раздраженно огрызается Джаред, вытягивая из-под пятки задник кроссовка.

Дженсен раздумывает, пока Джаред завязывает шнурки, потом сменяет гнев на милость:

– Пожрем пиццу у «Папы Джона», идет?

Неужели он думает, что Джареда можно так легко подкупить?

– Идет, – с фальшивым недовольством соглашается Джаред.

Пицца в обшарпанной забегаловке Папы Джона вкуснее любой, что Джаред пробовал за свою жизнь, а уж он пробовал достаточно. Джаред уплетает четыре куска, а потом отлеживается в парке на лавочке, устроившись головой на коленях Дженсена и пережидая тяжесть в животе. 

Май; даже в футболке вечером уже не замерзнешь. Сейчас как раз тот переломный момент, когда едва начавшаяся жара до сих пор в радость, еще немного – и она станет невыносимой. Ночи перестанут приносить облегчение, как и душ, в который Джаред будет бегать каждый час, жалея, что нельзя снять с себя кожу. 

Впрочем, со своей кожей смириться проще, чем с тем, что Дженсена не будет рядом долгие три месяца.

– Приезжай ко мне летом, – неожиданно вырывается у него.

Рука Дженсена, рассеянно перебирающая волосы Джареда, застывает на мгновение, затем снова продолжает их ерошить. 

– Почему не наоборот?

– Я у тебя уже был два раза, – загибает Джаред сразу два пальца. – Ты не видел мою комнату, – третий. – И твой кот меня ненавидит.

Похоже, последнее убеждает Дженсена окончательно.

– Посмотрим, – говорит он, и Джаред мысленно записывает это для себя согласием.

Потом Дженсен утягивает его в не освещенный угол парка, за дерево, где они целуются, дергаясь от любого шороха и смеясь над испугом друг друга. Целуются до ноющей тяжести в паху, пока не становится совсем темно, и не начинают оглушительно стрекотать кузнечики в высокой траве. До тех пор, пока не оказывается, что отбой через пятнадцать минут, а автобусы уже не ходят – конечно, зачем жителям Булларда ездить после девяти часов вечера – и в Брук Хилл приходится возвращаться бегом.

 

Конец второй части

 

**Часть 3**

Про экзамены Джаред может сказать только одно: они были. Каким-то образом он умудряется вполне прилично сдать их все, заработав единственную «С» по биологии, да и то лишь потому, что по-глупому забыл ответить на один вопрос. Зато Дженсен в этот раз со свистом пролетает мимо сертификата об успешном окончании курса, который исправно получал каждый год, но, к счастью, особо не расстраивается. В конце концов, иначе ему пришлось бы стоять на сцене с важным видом и по очереди пожимать руки директорам – школы, интерната, классным руководителям и еще куче скучных людей. Вместо этого он сидит рядом с Джаредом, и тот, пока никто не видит, вырисовывает кривые геометрические фигуры на тыльной стороне Дженсеновой ладони. 

Как бы страстно Джаред ни хотел заморозить время, фатальный последний день наступает. Сегодня – грандиозная общая вечеринка в честь окончания учебного года, а завтра – отъезд по домам. У Джареда неприятно крутит в животе от этой мысли, и он упрямо запихивает ее подальше, стараясь сосредоточиться на тепле руки Дженсена, на его присутствии рядом, на звуке голоса. 

Ближе к вечеру Дженсен куда-то исчезает, и Джаред категорически против такого развития событий: когда счет идет на часы, просто недопустимо, чтобы расстояние между ними превышало пару футов. Джаред без раздумий набирает номер Дженсена, и плевать он хотел – у них все лето впереди, чтобы отдохнуть друг от друга, даже если Дженсен и не...

– Я на Титанике, тебя жду, – недовольно говорит трубка знакомым голосом. – Долго ты еще будешь соображать?

Действительно: договориться заранее не судьба. Иногда логику Дженсена категорически невозможно понять.

Дженсен обнаруживается в дальнем углу пустыря, возле самой ограды. Огромный валун надежно скрывает его, вольготно разлегшегося на притащенном из корпуса одеяле, от чужих глаз. Не знай Джаред, что Дженсен наверняка тут – не нашел бы, даже если и догадался бы прийти проверить.

Недолго думая, Джаред опускается сверху, ежась от кайфа ощущать под собой твердое, теплое тело.

– Придурок, – говорит он Дженсену в губы. – Как я должен был догадаться?

– Позвонить же догадался. – Дженсен дергается в непонятном жесте, видимо означающем пожатие плечами. – Вот и молодец.

Язва. Восхитительная, своенравная, упрямая язва.

Джаред собственнически запускает руки под футболку Дженсена, проходится снизу вверх по бокам и обратно. Дженсен прерывисто вздыхает, приподнимая Джареда грудной клеткой. 

– Че творишь, наглый?

– Хочу себе... – Джаред всасывает мягкую мочку уха, выпускает с легким чмоканьем. – Хочу себе подарок на память.

В темноте выражения лица Дженсена не разглядеть, но Джаред чувствует его улыбку губами, выцеловывает ее от одного уголка рта к другому.

– Пода-арок, – тянет Дженсен. – О, я могу тебе это устроить.

Он выкарабкивается из-под Джареда, укладывается на боку рядом и принимается вылизывать его шею. Дразнится. Джаред терпеливо ждет, не спрашивает, прекрасно зная, что именно вопроса Дженсен и добивается. Но зачем вопросы, когда шее горячо и щекотно, и руки от плеч до запястий покрыты пупырышками мурашек, и дыхание Дженсена такое теплое, вкусное и...

– Лежи смирно, – приказывает Дженсен, и Джаред тихо фыркает:

– А иначе что?

Дженсен не удосуживается ответить, слишком занятый расстегиванием джинсов Джареда. Тот послушно приподнимает бедра, чтобы Дженсену легче было снять с него штаны, и вздрагивает всем телом, когда теплый выдох опаляет внутреннюю сторону бедра.

– Тш-ш... – Дженсен повторяет прикосновение губами, и Джаред снова дергается – ничего не может с собой поделать. – Неприятно?

– М-м-м... – невразумительно мычит Джаред. Если Дженсен капельку передвинется вбок и наверх, его губы окажутся прямо напротив члена, и тот от одной мысли вмиг наливается тяжестью.

Дженсен медленно тянет трусы Джареда вниз, резинка неприятно проезжается по чувствительной коже, и Джаред не выдерживает: сам сдергивает их к коленям, заработав довольный смешок.

Долгие несколько мгновений ничего не происходит, и Джаред встревоженно приподнимается, опираясь на локти – ему и хочется хоть чего-нибудь, хоть какого-то прикосновения – до безумия – и неловко немного, и понять невозможно, что творится в голове Дженсена. Сказать он ничего не успевает: ладонь жестко надавливает на грудь, заставляя улечься обратно, а затем вокруг члена раскрывается мягкое, влажное, жаркое. Джареда подбрасывает острым, едва ли не до боли, наслаждением, из горла вырывается стыдный жалобный стон, и приходится зажать себе рот, чтобы не сгореть от смущения. Впрочем, Дженсен не дает: перехватывает запястье, отнимая руку ото рта, и никуда не деться – беспомощные вздохи и стоны рвутся с губ, пока язык Дженсена старательно обводит кругом головку. Джареду кажется, он вот-вот разорвется, или расплавится, или еще что-нибудь – после чего точно потеряет привычную всем форму Джареда Падалеки – потому что это круче всего, что у него было: и чужих рук, и даже настоящего секса. Потому что, блядь, это рот Дженсена, губы Дженсена, и Джаред сейчас...

– Я сейчас... – по-девчачьи высоко всхлипывает он, и Дженсен немедленно отстраняется, бросив Джареда на самой грани, в полушаге от оргазма. Джаред тянется рукой вниз – стоит только коснуться, как он взорвется, ему хватит, достаточно будет, а Дженсену, суке, он еще отомстит позже.

– Нет, – качает головой тот, перехватывая руки Джареда. – Потерпи. 

– Бля-адь! – вырывается само собой. – Не могу, не могу, ну, пожалуйста, Дженсен, дай мне... разреши, я...

– Тс-с, подожди, подожди, ну, Джаред, хороший, я хочу как лучше, я сделаю, только потерпи немножко.

Дженсен пересчитывает губами выступающие ребра, щекотно целует живот, тщательно следя, чтобы не дотронуться там, где больше всего нужно. Оргазм отступает, и Джаред обиженно, по-детски сопит носом.

А потом Дженсен стягивает до конца стреноживающие джинсы, за ними – трусы, и широко разводит его ноги. Раздается тихое чмоканье, за которым следует неожиданное прикосновение между ягодиц, и Джаред отдергивается, инстинктивно зажимается, сводит колени, сдавливая ими Дженсена, словно тисками.

– Эй, – испуганно говорит он. – Ты чего...

– Тш-ш, – Дженсен снова будто успокаивает норовистую лошадь; Джареду и нравится, и раздражает одновременно – не понять, что больше. – Разреши мне, ну, если плохо будет – я перестану, – уговаривает Дженсен. А потом резко замолкает и говорит насмешливо: – Ты как девчонка.

Джаред со злостью широко раскидывает ноги. Сцепляет зубы, понимая, что Дженсен фактически банально поймал его на слабо. Но он же доверяет ему, в самом деле. Дженсен не сделает плохо. Так что, действительно...

Прикосновение возвращается, осторожное, нежное. Дженсен обводит по краю, ласкает, нажимает легонько. Массирует влажными от слюны пальцами вход, а затем вдруг втягивает член в рот, глубоко, так, что едва не давится сам, упрямый. Ощущениями так шибает по всем рецепторам, что Джаред пропускает момент, когда палец втискивается внутрь, только потом замечает чужеродное, непривычное, странное. Хочет сказать Дженсену, чтобы перестал, что не надо, но тот медленно ведет пальцем вкруговую, не прекращая отвлекать – возить беспорядочно губами вверх-вниз по члену. И одновременно задевает внутри что-то, от чего у Джареда все поджимается, искрит удовольствием, он выдыхает беззвучно: «Еще-е-е!», и крутит бедрами, пытаясь насадиться сам, так же, еще раз. Дженсен довольно смеется, вибрирует вокруг члена, вытаскивает палец почти полностью и возвращает уже два – черт, неприятно, много... ах, да, вот так! Джареда мелко трясет, бедра сводит от напряжения, а Дженсен продолжает мучить его, ртом и пальцами, безжалостно посылая разряды наслаждения каждым толчком, и Джаред срывается наконец, кончает так, что кажется – умрет сейчас.

Когда он находит в себе силы разлепить веки, Дженсен с едва слышным стоном содрогается в свою руку, не отрывая взгляда широко распахнутых глаз от бесстыдно раскинувшегося, размякшего от невероятного кайфа тела Джареда.

***

Ночью поспать так и не удается. Они валяются до утра на Титанике, наплевав на все и надеясь, что воспитатели поступили так же – ну, в самом деле, проводить отбой в последний, даже уже не учебный день, попросту негуманно. Так или иначе, их никто не беспокоит, не вызванивает по телефону. Дженсен лежит, устроив голову на животе Джареда, сигареты одна за другой кочуют из пальцев в пальцы, неукоснительно следуя ритуалу. Тепло, и только когда небо у самой кромки начинает светлеть, Джаред заворачивает себя в одеяло и в Дженсена. Спать совсем не хочется, хочется держать в руках пинающееся, ворочающееся и никак не желающее лежать спокойно счастье, и чтобы утро никогда не наступало.

Утро все же сменяет ночь, и Джаред с Дженсеном успевают разойтись по комнатам за минуту до того, как в коридоре начинают хлопать двери и звучать раздраженные с недосыпу голоса.

Джаред вырубается на полчаса, а проснувшись чувствует себя, как зомби. Разумеется, сбор сумок он легкомысленно оставил «на потом», и собираться приходится в дикой спешке. Наверное, оно и к лучшему: с Дженсеном они не успевают попрощаться толком. Дженсен лишь чмокает его в губы, улучив момент, и обзывает альбиносом, хотя у самого глаза красные и мутные. В автобусе Джаред вырубается на все пять часов и приходит в себя только в Сан-Антонио, где его встречают улыбающиеся Джефф с отцом.

Лишь тогда до него доходит, что Дженсена рядом нет и в ближайшее время не будет.

Джаред сглатывает волну паники, выуживает телефон и читает смс: «Я дома. Тебя нет – так странно. Напиши, как доедешь, придурок». Улыбаясь как ненормальный, Джаред набирает ответное: «Доехал. Сам придурок. Когда тебя ждать?»

Умом Джаред понимает, что нужно выдохнуть и отвлечься на что-то другое. Например, погулять с сестрой – именно погулять, а не таскаться хвостом за ней по Хемисфэр парку, думая, как здорово было бы подняться с Дженсеном на обзорную башню. Джареду не свойственны сантименты к Сан-Антонио, но, планируя, куда можно пойти с Дженсеном, ощущает странную нежность к городу, в котором вырос. Хочется и показать столь любимую туристами набережную, и протащить по шумному Эль Меркадо – вне всяких сомнений Дженсен его возненавидит после этого, но уж очень соблазнительно посмотреть на очумевшее выражение его лица.

Дженсен пишет, что раньше Дня Независимости приехать не сможет, и Джаред с трудом преодолевает желание начать вычеркивать дни. Господи, еще четыре недели. А может и больше – Дженсен не сказал ведь точной даты!

Бен с Джейком помогают отвлечься, и Джаред с радостью соглашается на все предложения: матчи, прогулки, барбекю – все давайте, лишь бы не сидеть дома и не думать, а хочет ли вообще Дженсен приезжать и не навязывается ли ему Джаред?

Между приступами идиотских душевных терзаний Джаред гигабайтами качает гей-порно, большей частью не вызывающее у него ничего, кроме брезгливой скуки. Но желание «отомстить» Дженсену слишком велико, поэтому Джаред честно смотрит, перематывая кусками, а потом старательно чистит историю просмотров, чтобы всевидящая мама, которая, конечно, никогда не роется в его компьютере, не обнаружила там сюрприза. 

Память срабатывает куда лучше – Джаред только жалеет, что не видел лица Дженсена, но стоит вспомнить влажный жар его рта, неумелые, но старательные движения языка – и Джаред закусывает стоны, смешивая сперму с каплями воды на бежевом кафеле ванной.

Впрочем, у дурацких мыслей есть тенденция глубоко пускать корни, поэтому в какой-то момент он не выдерживает и пишет Дженсену в ICQ:

«Слушай, если тебе некайф тащиться в эту парилку, или просто неудобно, или еще что – ты не обязан».

Джаред не дожидается ответа – слишком стремно себя чувствует – и читает только наутро:

«Ты дебил-переросток. Я приеду седьмого».

От облегчения и радости кажется, что под потолком сейчас образуется джаредообразный воздушный шарик.

«Возьми плавки», – пишет Джаред.

«У вас бассейн? О, ништяк».

Джаред представляет себе плечи Дженсена, покрытые сверкающими на солнце каплями, представляет, как здорово будет эти капли слизать. Как можно будет прижать Дженсена к бортику бассейна и лапать под водой, а тот будет дергаться и озираться, опасаясь, как бы не вышел кто из дома и не засек их в самый ответственный момент.

«Приезжай, черт, у меня уже крыша едет».

«А я дрочу на тебя по три раза на день».

Температура тела разом подскакивает на пару градусов.

«А ты?» – не дожидается ответа Дженсен.

«Жди теперь», – яростно выстукивает Джаред и сбегает в душ.

***

Со зрением у Джареда происходят странные вещи: в аэропорту он выхватывает глазами Дженсена мгновенно, как только тот вываливается из широких разъезжающихся дверей вместе с людским потоком. Джареду кажется: он светится. Протолкавшись через толпу, Джаред хватает Дженсена за локоть, отбирает неожиданно легкий рюкзак, перекидывает через плечо и тянет Дженсена в неопределенном направлении. О, закуток за автоматом с холодными напитками – самое то. Джаред заталкивает туда Дженсена, подальше от людских любопытных глаз, загораживает собой и обнимает крепко, сгребает, вминает в себя, чтобы почувствовать живое, родное, горячее, Господи, как же не хватало. 

– Пусти-громила-отдай- рюкзак-я-тебе-что-девчонка, – слышит он наконец задушенное и сконфуженно разжимает руки.

Дженсен грозно отнимает сумку, водружает ее себе на плечо и притягивает Джареда обратно вплотную, смяв в кулаке футболку. И целует, вот просто так – они хоть и наполовину скрыты автоматом, люди регулярно проходят мимо, не смотрят, скорее всего, по невнимательности, но, черт... Черт, горячо, жадно, сладко. Не оторваться, не выдохнуть. Джаред прилипает всем телом, забывая о людях, о ждущем снаружи возле машины Джеффе, вжимая Дженсена в угол между автоматом и стеной и чувствуя, как неотвратимо разгорается жар – не в паху, во всем теле сразу.

– Эй, – выворачивается наконец Дженсен из его хватки. – Остынь, парень! – его глаза смеются, и Джаред с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не притиснуться к нему снова.

Они приезжают домой заполночь – Дженсен летел поздним рейсом. Мама зачем-то говорит, что постелила ему в спальне для гостей, разбуженная Мэган, высунувшись из своей комнаты, разглядывает гостя большими круглыми глазами, Джефф неожиданно обнаруживает общий с Дженсеном интерес к старым автомобилям и – Боже, Джаред готов продать душу, лишь бы все уже свалили спать, и он смог наконец к нему прикоснуться!

Не выдержав в конце концов, Джаред фальшиво потягивается и объявляет, что страшно устал и валится с ног, так хочет спать. Дженсен просекает фишку, зевает в кулак, и мама, спохватившись, срочно отправляет их по спальням. 

Джаред выжидает, пока в доме не стихнут шаги, и прокрадывается в гостевую комнату. Ныряет под одеяло к Дженсену, вытягивается, прижавшись, закинув ногу на его бедра.

– Я правда устал, – виноватым шепотом говорит Дженсен. – Думал, что нет, а... – зевает широко. – А лег – и спать хочу.

– Спи, – милостиво разрешает Джаред. – Только телефон дай.

Поставив будильник на полшестого, Джаред утыкается носом за ухо Дженсена, в теплый ежик волос, и даже во сне не может надышаться сводящим с ума родным запахом.

Просыпается он за десять минут до будильника – срабатывают внутренние часы, а может, слишком хочется провести с Дженсеном побольше времени, находясь в сознании. Джаред устраивается на боку, подперев голову рукой, и некоторое время только смотрит. Впитывает светлую кожу, бледную в неверном утреннем свете, полуоткрытые во сне губы, четко очерченные ключицы. Ему в первый раз приходит в голову, что Дженсен красив – по-настоящему красив, что он, возможно, идеально смотрелся бы на обложке какого-нибудь глянцевого девочкового журнала. Мысль Джареду не нравится. Он не хочет, чтобы Дженсен на обложке мог достаться любой пускающей розовые пузыри от восторга фанатке. Хотя... Пусть пузырятся, так уж и быть, настоящий-то – с ним рядом. Важно ли что-то кроме?

Джаред отбрасывает глупые мысли. Взамен проводит рукой по груди Дженсена, касается раскрытой ладонью соска, проходится по плоскому животу и накрывает пах сквозь тонкий хлопок. Член под пальцами расслабленный, мягкий, и здорово просто вот так ощущать его в руке. Джаред гладит, едва касаясь, ласкает, и, осмелев, спускается ниже. Легонько сжимает в горсти мошонку, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо Дженсена – не дрогнут ли ресницы, не осадит ли с возмущением, проснувшись – и трет ниже. Дженсен не просыпается. Он бормочет невнятно и вскидывает бедра так, что пальцы Джареда сами ложатся между ягодиц. Джаред обводит кругом, сквозь ткань, надавливает чуть сильнее. От ответного вздоха-всхлипа внутри словно нажимают кнопку: Джаред толкается полутвердым членом в бедро Дженсена, спускается чуть ниже, чтобы было удобнее, и – подскакивает от взорвавшей тишину мелодии будильника.

– Черт, – говорит Дженсен, не открывая глаз. Хорошо, что не открывая: Джаред чувствует, как отчаянно горит лицо.

Приходится выползать из уютного тепла и идти к себе в холодную, даже не разобранную с вечера постель.

«Брук Хилл, похоже, не место, а стиль жизни», – мрачно думает Джаред. Он вроде и у себя дома, а разницы никакой.

Днем они плещутся в бассейне, и, как назло, мимо все время кто-то ходит: то мама порывается принести апельсинов, то Мэг мельтешит. К Дженсену ни прикоснуться, ни приблизиться толком. Можно лишь жадно пялиться на обтянутую мокрым трикотажем задницу. Загорать приходится на животе: слишком бурную реакцию вызывает зрелище.

– Мэ-эг, будь другом, – лениво тянет Джаред. – Принеси пива.

– Еще чего, – мгновенно отзывается та.

– Пожалуйста, – неожиданно добавляет Дженсен, и Мэган, зардевшись, тут же уносится в сторону дома.

– Почему она слушается не родного брата, а какого-то левого чувака? – философски спрашивает Джаред.

– Видимо, ее внутреннее чутье подсказывает, что я не просто левый чувак, – назидательно поднимает палец Дженсен, – а охуенный левый чувак. Или, как вариант, ты просто для нее не авторитет.

Джаред пропускает шпильку мимо ушей. Потемневшие от воды отросшие пряди падают Дженсену на глаза, и хочется втянуть в рот одну, высосать из нее влагу.

Мэг таки притаскивает пиво, а потом упрыгивает обратно в дом, к большому облегчению Джареда. 

Они бездумно валяются, разрешая солнцу облизывать спины, и молча тянут пиво. Джаред закрывает глаза, разморенно плавая в полудреме, пока тишину не нарушает голос Дженсена.

– Мне Вэнди писала, – сообщает он. Открыв глаза, Джаред обнаруживает, что Дженсен сидит, оперевшись локтями на колени, и рассматривает бутылку пива, словно ее этикетка раскрывает все тайны мира.

– И что?

– Предлагала «начать заново», – ухмыляется Дженсен как-то недобро. Джаред понимает умом, что раз Дженсен здесь, то все ясно, все в порядке, но следующий глоток пива почему-то оказывается особенно горьким.

– А ты? – подталкивает Джаред, не дождавшись продолжения. Зачем-то же Дженсен начал это рассказывать?

– Извинился. Сказал, что ничего не выйдет, – Дженсен залпом допивает оставшуюся треть бутылки. – И что у меня есть другой человек. Не иди за мной сейчас, ладно?

Последние слова Дженсен произносит, уже поднявшись на ноги. Выкидывает бутылку и заходит в дом. Джаред не идет за ним, лежит и упрямо смотрит в нестерпимо синее небо, не обращая внимания на то, что глаза слезятся от яркости.

***

– Я на углу Анкор Драйв и Вест Авеню, – говорит Дженсен в трубку. – Как мне вернуться?

– Иди по Анкор Драйв вниз, я тебя перехвачу. – Джаред уже выходит из дома, натягивая по пути футболку.

Они встречаются как раз на полдороге. Дженсен выглядит непривычно: в шлепанцах, легких шортах и светлой майке без рукавов – в Брук Хилле он так не одевается. Вероятно, срабатывает курортный эффект, когда расслабляешься на отдыхе, и все равно каким чмом ходить, когда ведь сюда еще вернешься? Впрочем, Дженсен чмом не выглядит, и, кроме того, Джаред почему-то уверен: тот здесь не в последний раз.

Он не спрашивает, понимание приходит откуда-то свыше, не иначе: Дженсен должен созреть сам. Сказать сам. Джаред не знает, что именно, не уверен, в чем дело, но внутренняя антенна, настроенная на Дженсена, отчетливо сигналит: «Не дави!»

Дженсен сворачивает в небольшой парк по дороге, Джаред послушно следует за ним. Молча ждет, пока Дженсен обходит по кругу аляповатую клумбу; каменистая насыпь сухо хрустит под его ногами. Остановившись вполоборота к Джареду и старательно на него не глядя, Дженсен нервно проводит рукой по волосам. 

– Я зассал, понимаешь? – говорит он умудренному жизнью кипарису. – Перестал отделять себя от тебя. Я с тобой разговаривал даже в мыслях, как полный дебил, прокручивал действия, решения – типа, а что бы Джаред сказал? Пытался как-то контролировать – не получалось. Пытался хотя бы один день продержаться на расстоянии – ни хуя. 

Джаред чувствует, как тяжело дается Дженсену каждое слово, и хочет сказать, что не надо себя насиловать – до него и так дошло, что понял давно и не держит зла. Важно, что Дженсен здесь, рядом, а все остальное – было и прошло, и нефиг ковырять. Но, видимо, это нужно самому Дженсену: произнести вслух, сформулировать, выплюнуть словами и закрыть тем самым какой-то внутренний гештальт.

– Я не придумал умнее способа, чем оттолкнуть тебя по-настоящему, – упрямо продолжает Дженсен, будто бы назло себе. – Решил, что если ты меня будешь ненавидеть – все закончится. Я думал, ты меня ограничиваешь, держишь, что я с тобой не... не самостоятельный, что ли. Я, блядь, вообще слишком много думал.

– Хватит, – наконец окончательно надоедает Джареду. – Я и раньше все это понял, расскажи что-нибудь новое. Не мычи. Все хорошо, ладно?

– Все хорошо? – мигом растеряв злую уверенность, эхом отзывается Дженсен и наконец поворачивается лицом к Джареду. Ногтем он рассеянно ковыряет кору старого дерева. Кипарис осуждающе качает ветками высоко над их головами.

– Да, – кивает Джаред, пытаясь засунуть руки в карманы, которых нет.

Он будто бы лежит на спине посреди океана, раскинув руки – волны качают мягко, во всем теле легкость, а в голове ни одной связной мысли. И невозможно бороться со стихией, да и не хочется: зачем, когда она с тобой заодно? Это больше всей его способности чувствовать – оно вокруг, внутри и снаружи, омывает и поддерживает, и шумит в ушах мягко; остается только закрыть глаза и отдаться на милость волн. На языке вертятся какие-то жуткие пафосные глупости, которые в самый раз чем-нибудь зажевать, и Джаред сознательно сжимает губы, чтобы не ляпнуть неуместного.

Из глаз Дженсена постепенно уходит напряжение, взгляд смягчается, расслабляется закаменевшая линия челюсти. Он наконец оставляет в покое потревоженное дерево, подается навстречу Джареду и крепко сжимает его плечо. Просто сжимает, подводя одному ему видимую жирную черту, а затем отступает, словно не было ничего, словно не блестят предательски глаза.

«Не так!» – по-детски капризно думает Джаред. Тянется вслед за теплом, проводит пальцем по яркой нижней губе, соскальзывает в ямку на подбородке. Дженсен уворачивается от прикосновения, но Джаред знает: это показное, и напирает сильнее. Пришпиливает Дженсена к уже ко всему готовому кипарису, зарывается носом в шею.

– Пусти, – упирается в его плечи Дженсен, еще не в полную силу, но однозначно выказывая недовольство.

– М-м-хм, – отрицательно мычит Джаред, перехватывая его запястья. – Ты задолбал уже. А ну не рыпайся.

– Джа-а... – Дженсен легонько прикусывает его губу, противореча собственным словам. – Пусти, ну. Увидят.

– Увидят, – легко соглашается Джаред. Сгребает Дженсена в охапку, отрывает от дерева и разворачивается лицом к пустому скверу.

И орет во всю силу легких:

– Смотри-и-и-и-те-е!

– Придурок! – выворачивается из его хватки Дженсен, пытается злиться и не может: улыбка растягивает губы, смех рвется наружу. Джаред напрыгивает на него снова, привлекает упрямую башку к себе, пытается поцеловать. Дженсен вертится, мотает головой, бьет по рукам, а затем ловкой подножкой роняет Джареда на землю, в последний момент успев схватить за майку и смягчить падение. И, несмотря на недавнее сопротивление, сам плюхается сверху и сдавливает коленями бедра Джареда. Целует беспорядочно: щеки, подбородок, мокро лижет шею, щекотно дует в ухо. Теперь уже Джаред барахтается и пытается увернуться, и хохочет, и не может никак решить: сопротивляться или скрутить Дженсена, прижать вплотную. В итоге ловит губами губы и целует, глубоко, самозабвенно. 

– Что вы себе позволяете! – ахает откуда-то сбоку женский голос. – Совсем стыд потеряли! 

– Пойдем, Клара, – убеждает другой – мужской, глубокий. – Пусть их.

Джаред, не отрываясь от Дженсена – и ему не позволяя – скашивает глаза и видит спины удаляющейся пожилой пары. 

– Мэм! – кричит он вслед. – Звоните в полицию! Меня насилуют!

Дженсен размазывается по нему и трясется от смеха, и Джаред смеется вместе с ним, не обращая внимания на больно впивающиеся в спину камни.

***

Снаружи так хорошо, что Джаред даже перестает сердиться на Дженсена за ранний подъем – тот бессердечно вытащил его из кровати в восемь утра. Воздух теплый и влажный, но еще не убийственно-раскаленный, каким станет к полудню. Джаред, будь его воля, вообще отрастил бы жабры и пережидал в ванной все те часы, когда солнце шпарит так, что на улицу и носа не высунуть. 

Но пока еще здорово: мягкий ветер ласкает расслабленное со сна тело, бирюзовая глубина бассейна манит прохладой, а самое, пожалуй, приятное – что дома никого нет. Родители на работе, сестра ночует у подруги, Джефф, к счастью, как раз недавно устроился на подработку.

Поэтому можно не заморачиваться, выползти из дома к бассейну прямо в трусах и, притянув к себе Дженсена, обменяться с ним вкусом зубной пасты. Дженсен, конечно, успел обрядиться в черные короткие плавки, и аккуратный крепкий зад так соблазнительно обтянут эластичной тканью, что невозможно удержаться – Джаред нагло просовывает пальцы под нее сзади, сминая и превращая в несуразное подобие стрингов. 

– М-м-м, – он слишком занят тем, что одновременно мнет ягодицы и трется наливающимся членом о бедро Дженсена, чтобы заметить, как тот пятится, увлекая обоих к краю бассейна. – Какой ты. Охеренный.

– Это всего лишь моя задница, – занудствует Дженсен и трагически повышает голос: – Ты больше ничего во мне не ценишь!

– Ценю, – протестует Джаред. – Ты вкусно пахнешь... вот здесь, – тычется носом под ухо. – И здесь, – слегка прикусывает выступающую ключицу. – И вот тут... – всухую проводит губами от ямки на шее до самого подбородка.

– Э-эй! Ты что, думаешь, людей можно безнаказанно нюхать? – послушно подставляя горло, возмущается Дженсен.

– Конечно. А что мне за это будет?

– А вот что!

Дженсен рывком разворачивается вместе с Джаредом, и они, подняв фонтан брызг, плюхаются в воду. Джаред собирается немедленно догнать и отомстить, но Дженсен портит всю игру тем, что попросту ее не поддерживает: смирно застывает на месте и с готовностью подставляет губы, когда Джаред на него наскакивает с грозным кличем. 

– Ты должен был убегать, – вяло осуждает Джаред. Дженсен в руках скользкий от воды, гладкий, сильный и покорный одновременно. От зашкаливающих ощущений коротит на всех пяти каналах чувств.

– Я набегался, – говорит Дженсен, и что-то в его тоне заставляет Джареда сжать руки крепче. Словно соглашаясь: «Хрена с два у тебя получится убежать еще раз».

«Да», – молчаливо подтверждает Дженсен и выверенной чередой прикосновений полностью вырубает способность Джареда связно мыслить. Он играет Джаредом как хочет, интуитивно находя самые чувствительные точки: ровно между лопаток, под линией челюсти, на сгибах локтей изнутри. Джаред пытается не сдавать позиций, но как же тяжело – когда разносит на молекулы от одного только осознания, что это Дженсен-Дженсен-Дженсен, и никаких больше барьеров, никаких тормозов! До Джареда не сразу доходит, что ему шепчут на ухо в перерывах между облизываниями и покусываниями:

– Давай, Джа, пошли, ну, вылезай уже, ты, громила, – и подталкивают настойчиво к бортику бассейна.

Джареда не хватает на возмущение тем, что Дженсен сам же их в воду и уронил. Он послушно подтягивается, усаживаясь на край, и тащит Дженсена на себя за руки. Тот, за неимением точки опоры, неловко скользит ногами по стенке бассейна в попытке помочь Джареду, который, отклоняясь назад, упрямо тянет его из воды. В итоге они сваливаются кучей мокрых конечностей на дорожку, огибающую бассейн, и Джаред, оказавшийся снизу, вздрагивает от прикосновения еще прохладной с ночи плитки к голой спине. Дженсен, неугомонный, тут же принимается скользить по телу рыбиной, слизывать капли языком, стирать их руками – будто задался целью собрать все до единой. Но стоит ему взяться за резинку белых, абсолютно прозрачных от воды трусов, как Джаред очухивается мигом, вспоминая: он же еще с конца года собирался «отомстить»!

– Я хочу! – безапелляционно возвещает он, надавливая руками на бедра Дженсена и заставляя того приподняться. Стягивает его плавки до колен – дальше не дотянуться – а затем изворачивается и, всунув ступню между ног Дженсена, ловко стаскивает их до конца.

Дженсен, опершись на плечи Джареда, медленно выпрямляется в полный рост. Джаред в первый раз видит его таким, восхитительно голым, обласканным утренним солнцем. Мокрым. Возбужденным. Господи.

Джаред рывком поднимается на колени, цепко обхватывает бедра Дженсена, кусает выступающую тазовую косточку, трется носом о горячий, твердый член. Осторожно прихватывает губами, неловко, неумело, и Дженсен ахает где-то наверху и дрожит коленями, и беспорядочно шарит руками по еще влажным после бассейна плечам Джареда. Пытаясь успокоиться, не торопиться, не испортить все безнадежно, Джаред старательно лижет от основания до головки. Хочется сделать Дженсену так же хорошо, как было самому на Титанике, разнести его самообладание вдрызг – сдался уже, так пусть до конца, до дна, чтобы и думать забыл сдерживаться. Джаред воодушевленно втягивает член в рот так глубоко, как может, прижимает языком снизу, чувствуя набухшую выпуклую вену. Горло рефлекторно сжимается, и приходится отстраниться, глотая воздух, но лишь затем, чтобы через мгновение повторить маневр, упрямо втягивая еще глубже.

– Пусти, – хрипит Дженсен, запуская руки в спутанные мокрые волосы Джареда. – Пусти, – дергает за них совсем не нежно. – Стоять не могу, ну-у...

Вместо того чтобы дать Дженсену упасть на месте, как тот наверняка собирался, Джаред встает сам и тянет его в дом. Несмотря на то, что самому хочется так, что яйца звенят – когда еще у них будут в распоряжении тишина, уединение и удобная горизонтальная поверхность? 

Собственная практичность почти смешит. 

Они пачкают незастеленную с утра кровать Джареда прилипшим к коже мелким мусором, окончательно сбивают в ком простыни, сталкиваются зубами, руками, бедрами. Перед носом в какой-то момент оказывается маленький напряженный темно-розовый сосок, и Джаред немедленно пробует его на вкус, катает между губами, надавливает языком по центру. Дженсен под ним ругается и елозит – не понять, то ли навстречу пытается податься, то ли наоборот, отстраниться – и звучит наконец. Хриплыми, неожиданно низкими стонами, прерывистыми вздохами, горловым, почти звериным рычанием. Джаред пробует везде: соски, шея, живот, бедра изнутри, поджатая мошонка – и каждый раз это новая восхитительная нота.

– В моем рюкзаке смазка и резинки, во внутреннем кармане, – произносит Дженсен излишне ровно, чтобы можно было подумать, будто ему это не стоит усилий. – Принесешь?

Джаред шлепает по коридору голый, с вызывающе торчащим членом, и в голове у него лишь одна мысль на повторе: «Блядь, он подготовился. Дженсен. Сам, хочет».

Он возвращается почти бегом; естественно, тупо притаскивает весь рюкзак, не сомневаясь, что ничего не найдет в таком состоянии, не пробует даже. Дженсен движением фокусника выуживает из нутра рюкзака нужное, вручает Джареду ленту презервативов, словно Оскар на церемонии, а потом...

Приходится зажмуриться, потому что от вида раскинувшего ноги Дженсена, который трогает себя скользкими от смазки пальцами, оргазм подкатывает сокрушающей остатки самоконтроля волной. 

– Дженс... Дженсен, невозможный ты, ужасный, – шепчет Джаред непослушными губами. – Я думал, ты... Я думал, я буду...

– Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, – говорит Дженсен. Джаред не может отвести глаз от блестящего туго сжатого отверстия. – Хочу, чтобы ты мне вставил.

Насквозь фальшивая, наигранная бравада Дженсена разом толкает еще ближе к краю, и Джаред отчаянно жалеет, что не подрочил с утра: ни хера ведь не получится, не продержится же и минуты. Стоит только подумать о том, что он будет внутри Дженсена, так близко, как только возможно, там, куда тот больше никого – Джаред уверен – не пустит... 

Дженсен прав: думать не стоит.

Несмотря на смазку, Джаред упрямо облизывает пальцы и нажимает неуверенно, спрашивает взглядом – не может не спросить. Получив подбадривающий кивок, толкает глубже, сразу два – готовый чуть что перестать и в ужасе сбежать в дальний угол комнаты. Но Дженсен лишь дышит глубоко, очевидно бросив все силы на то, чтобы расслабиться.

– Ты как? – спрашивает Джаред, прижавшись костяшками к взмокшим ягодицам и изо всех сил не глядя туда, где вокруг пальцев туго растягивается плоть. И так уже на самой грани.

– Как индейка на День благодарения, – рявкает Дженсен, и Джаред булькает нервным смехом. Это срабатывает: отвлекает ненадолго, но лишь до тех пор, пока Дженсен не выгибается с протяжным стоном в ответ на очередное движение внутри.

– Еще! – требует он, хватаясь рукой за свой член. – Джа, еще!

– Не вздумай только... – Джаред пытается понять, как получилось то, чего нужно «еще». Так? Или так? – … кончить, – растерянно договаривает он, глядя на раскрашивающие живот Дженсена белесые капли. Дженсен горит лицом и ритмично сжимается на пальцах Джареда, а затем резко поднимается и, не успевает Джаред запротестовать, как его уже обхватывает жаркий, влажный рот. Считанных секунд и одного взгляда вниз, на яркие, припухшие больше обычного губы вокруг своего члена оказывается достаточно – и ладно, блядь, если это все, на что он способен, то Джареду тоже можно!

***

Джаред сдерживается, чтобы не подколоть Дженсена, пока они стоят под душем, осоловело шаря руками по телам друг друга, пока вытираются концами одного большого полотенца. Тот и так чувствует себя неловко: уже несколько раз пытался извиниться. Вместо этого, правда, обозвал Джареда нехорошими словами, но Дженсен же – что с него взять.

Изгвазданную постель приходится перестелить. Дженсен, дождавшись, пока Джаред сделает всю работу, радостно падает на чистую простынь голышом и подгребает под себя подушки. Джаред поражается его таланту, не иначе – похабно лежать голой задницей кверху и выглядеть при этом совершенно естественно и непринужденно.

Впрочем, кто такой Джаред, чтобы не принять настолько щедрое предложение?

Не зря же он героически тратил время на просмотр порнухи.

Джаред осторожно устраивается в ногах Дженсена, проводит раскрытыми ладонями от лопаток до ямочек на пояснице, задерживается ненадолго, а затем спускается ниже и раздвигает круглые ягодицы.

– Эй, – напрягается Дженсен, приподнимаясь на локтях. Оборачивается, стараясь понять, что задумал Джаред.

– Лежи, – приказывает тот.

И прежде чем Дженсен начнет сопротивляться всерьез, наклоняется и проводит языком прямо по расселине. 

Дженсен вздрагивает всем телом, взвивается над кроватью, протягивает назад руку, вслепую, стараясь оттолкнуть. Не обращая внимания, Джаред повторяет движение. От реакции Дженсена возбуждение шарахает вниз, словно и не кончал только что.

– Лежи, – повторяет Джаред, как заведенный. Лижет еще раз. – Лежи! – и снова.

И ныряет языком внутрь, раздвигая сжатые мышцы, так глубоко, как только получается. Щедро смачивает слюной, облизывает вокруг, дразня, то щекоча самым кончиком, то напрягая язык и настойчиво ввинчиваясь. Дженсен сдавленно всхлипывает в подушку, зарывается в нее лицом и – Господи, Джаред сейчас свихнется – выгибается, подставляясь. Джаред взмокает, пот скапливается над верхней губой, и он, недолго думая, вытирает лицо о ягодицу Дженсена. Взгляд падает на тюбик на полу, и Джаред бездумно – он, кажется, никогда не сможет после такого снова обрести способность здраво мыслить – хватает его и отвинчивает колпачок. Вспоминает натянуть презерватив, выдавливает от страха сразу половину тюбика на ладонь, смазывает себя, Дженсена – не удерживается, конечно, ныряет внутрь пальцами, надеясь попасть в нужную точку. Дженсен нетерпеливо дергает бедрами, и Джаред, забывая дышать через раз, пристраивается, направляет себя дрожащей рукой.

И тут становится страшно. Черт, как? Он же узкий такой, тесный, даже пальцы сдавливает, как перчатка, ему же больно будет. Джареду хочется свернуть себе шею за идиотское несвоевременное паникерство, в голове мутится от желания, но он не может заставить себя причинить боль Дженсену, а больно будет наверняка. Пусть Дженсен и не скажет. Он никогда не говорит. Джаред все равно знает, какой тот под напускной грубостью ранимый, нежный...

– Блядь, ты вставишь уже или нет? – шипит нежный Дженсен, и Джаред, разозлившись на собственную слабость, непонятно кому из них больше назло вталкивается головкой внутрь.

Плечи Дженсена каменеют, он сжимается инстинктивно, а затем резко расслабляется и бормочет тихо, подбадривая, хотя, блин, разве не наоборот должно быть?..

– Давай, Джа, ну, все нормально же, я привыкну сейчас. Мне хорошо, понимаешь? Хо-ро-шо, я хочу, ужасно, сейчас яйца лопнут как хочу, да не ссы же ты, черт возьми!

И Джаред слушается, вопреки себе, вопреки своему глупому страху, начинает раскачиваться медленно, на каждом толчке вперед целуя мокрую от пота шею Дженсена. Слышно, как тот привыкает: от сдавленных болезненных звуков переходя к захлебывающимся стонам, и когда Джаред перестает сдерживаться, слетает в жесткий, яростный ритм, Дженсен замолкает лишь на короткие мгновения, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

Джаред тянет Дженсена на себя, ставит на колени, чтобы удобнее было дотянуться до его члена. Стискивает в руке горячий, восхитительно твердый ствол, трет пальцем влажную головку. Втрахивает в собственный кулак, и Дженсен перестает помогать совсем, сволочь, уходит полностью в свои ощущения, чтобы минутой позже, длинно содрогнувшись, запачкать спермой пальцы Джареда и только что перестеленную кровать. Джаред в ответ натягивает Дженсена до предела, садится на пятки, отклонившись назад, и усаживает Дженсена на себя. И кончает внутри него, прижав спиной к своей груди, обхватив руками так крепко, что ему больно, наверное, но похрен сейчас, эгоистично и глубоко похрен.

Он отпускает Дженсена и, как только тот сдвигается вбок, освобождая половину кровати, падает на живот – тело не слушается, еще не собралось в твердую форму, все еще дрожит отголосками бешеного, невероятного кайфа.

– У тебя синяки на спине, – замечает Дженсен и касается пальцами, один раз, другой, третий... Что, их много так, что ли? Вроде не слишком долго на камушках валялись, да и не больно особо было...

– У меня тонкая натура, – решает Джаред.

– Да, – ржет Дженсен. – Тонкая, как у большого зеленого огра.

– А твои плавки остались возле бассейна, – неожиданно вспоминает Джаред. Они и правда так и лежат там одинокой черной лужицей: в спешке никому не пришло в голову прихватить улики с собой.

– Черт, – нехотя поднимается на ноги Дженсен.

– И мои захвати по дороге! – кричит Джаред вслед, когда Дженсен уже скрывается за дверью. Слава богу, что вспомнили вообще – здорово было бы, если бы Мэг пришла и обнаружила две живописно разбросанные пары трусов.

– Ненавижу тебя, – доносится приглушенное.

Джаред блаженно вытягивается, вслушиваясь в сладкую истому, наполняющую каждую клеточку тела.

– Я тебя тоже, – тихо говорит он в подушку. – Я тебя тоже.

***

По словам мамы, когда Джаред уезжает, Сэди ложится возле калитки и несколько дней ничего не ест. Просто лежит и смотрит, и скулит иногда, тоскливо и тихо.

Джаред чувствует себя Сэди.

За какую-то неделю Дженсен успел пропитать собой весь дом: куда Джаред не повернется, кажется – вот-вот увидит знакомую фигуру, топорщащийся ежик волос, сдерживаемую улыбку. У Джареда отказывают тормоза, и то, что льется с его пальцев через клавиатуру в окошко сообщений, не проходит ни малейшей фильтрации. Он пишет, что скучает до воя, пишет, что он – Сэди, пишет, как трахает себя пальцами в душе, представляя, что это Дженсен. Ответы возвращаются с опечатками, задержками и невпопад, и одно это говорит Джареду больше, чем заключенный в них смысл.

Помощь приходит неожиданно: Брайан сообщает по телефону о возможности поработать в Брук-Хилле последнюю неделю перед началом учебы. Во время каникул корпусы сдают детским лагерям, туристам, любым организациям, готовым платить. Работы всегда хватает: в столовой, бассейне, на уборке комнат, и администрация с готовностью идет навстречу своим студентам, желающим немного заработать. В младших классах у них в группе ходила злая шутка, что настоящий девиз Брук Хилла: «Работа освобождает» – страшно почему-то возмущала сама идея вкалывающих на интернат учеников. Сейчас Джареду даже немного стыдно: им, по сути, делают огромное одолжение. А в его безнадежном случае так просто спасают: Сан-Антонио душит, давит, он чужой Джареду. Уже пять лет как чужой, но сейчас, после отъезда Дженсена, становится просто невыносимым.

Джаред бежит до автобусной станции так, словно за ним кто-то гонится, и за пять часов поездки ни разу не смыкает глаз. Только оказавшись, наконец, за воротами Брук Хилла, он вдыхает полной грудью.

Кроме него из их группы всего лишь два человека, но Джареду хватает: главное, не быть одному. В любом случае значение имеет только то, что Дженсена нет, и без него пусто, пусто, пусто. Но даже так – несравнимо лучше, чем дома, в душных стенах, в зажаренном до хрустящей корочки Сан-Антонио. Здесь жару переносить легче, или, может, она мягче сама по себе. Или Джаред все себе придумал, ну и хер с этим: легче и легче.

Хорошо, когда из привычных шестисот человек на территории школы от силы тридцать (туристы и дети смешиваются для Джареда в пеструю толпу, которую он воспринимает единым организмом). Хорошо занимать тело физической работой по десять часов подряд, а потом упасть на кровать и бездумно пускать дым в потолок. Без Дженсена никотин горчит особенно сильно, но раз никто не запрещает, Джаред с Брайаном прилежно пользуются вседозволенностью. Род даже не притворяется, что ему есть дело до того, что трое его воспитанников творят по ночам – ну, до тех пор, пока по утрам они приползают драить столовую.

Сначала Джаред с Брайаном развлекаются тем, что подтрунивают над Киллером, но это им быстро надоедает, и спустя несколько дней Джаред начинает предлагать ему сигареты, несмотря на то, что тот не курит. Пытается разговорить, однако на все вопросы тот отвечает односложно и неохотно, и приходится оставить его в покое: ладно, в конце концов, всего-то два дня осталось.

Два дня до Дженсена.

– Ну что, бандиты, – говорит Род накануне первого дня учебы. – Подготовите корпус для своих?

– Шарики и конфетти? – скалится Джаред.

– В свободное время – сколько угодно. И расклей по дверям. – Род протягивает Джареду листы с именами.

Быстро проглядев их, Джаред заявляет тоном, не терпящим возражений:

– А поменять можно?

– Кого с кем?

– Я буду с Дженсеном в одной комнате, – это не вопрос. Джаред внутренне подбирается, готовый отстаивать свое право на Дженсена до последней капли крови, и оказывается совершенно обескуражен покладистым:

– Хорошо.

Корпус сверкает и сияет, и в честь окончания каникул Род заказывает большую пиццу у «Папы Джона». Джаред запихивает в себя два куска, не чувствуя вкуса, и отправляется спать бегом: так хочется, чтобы наступило завтра.

Как назло, заснуть не получается: что-то дрожит внутри суматошно, звенит в ушах предвкушением. Джаред до двух часов ночи представляет, как встретит Дженсена, как утащит его за будку охранника и будет целовать, сколько хватит сил удерживать – Дженсен наверняка будет вырываться и шипеть: «Увидят же!», и «Пусти, дылда неумная», и «Как же долго, Господи».

В три часа ему приходит сообщение: «Заснуть не могу» – и Джаред, не задумываясь, жмет на кнопку быстрого вызова.

– Тоже не спишь? – глупо спрашивает он, хотя ясен пень, не во сне же Дженсен сообщение набирал.

– Я тебя видел сегодня в центре два раза, – сообщает Дженсен. – Крышей еду.

– Мы будем в одной комнате, – шепчет Джаред, чтобы голос не дал предательского петуха. – Род разрешил. Я тебе нижнюю кровать занял.

– А себе?

– А я привык уже.

Некоторые вещи не должны меняться.

– Джа.

– М-м-м.

Они молчат еще несколько минут и дышат друг другу в трубку, и Джаред никаких слов не может найти, чтобы выразить, как не хватает, и как бесит бездушный пластик сотового вместо горячих губ, и как невыносимо ждать эти несколько часов, до смешного: столько терпел, а теперь, кажется, вот-вот взорвется.

– Спи давай, – говорит Дженсен и отключается, не прощаясь. Правильно делает: Джаред не уверен, что смог бы сделать это сам.

Он засыпает, когда за окном начинает светать, а до звонка будильника остается меньше трех часов.

Будильник он вырубает, не приходя в сознание, и просыпается от того, как прицельно ярко бьет в глаза солнечный луч. Джаред недовольно уворачивается, но луч упрямо его преследует. С трудом разлепив веки, Джаред обнаруживает, что свет отражается от гладкого циферблата наручных часов, что девчонки за дверью визжат как сумасшедшие, и, черт, он же проспал, проспал, идиотина!

И только потом он встречается с прозрачной, дрожащей глубиной в глазах Дженсена.

***

Бумажные пакеты, наполненные песком, подсвечиваются изнутри точками крошечных свечек. Дорожка из таких фонариков тянется по обе стороны главной аллеи до Большой Поляны от самых ворот Брук Хилла, возле которых толпятся поступившие в этом году семиклассники и нависающие над ними будущие выпускники.

Джаред каждые несколько минут думает эту мысль заново, перекладывает в голове с одной полки на другую, но без толку: она никак не желает вписываться на свое место. Приходится толкнуть Дженсена локтем:

– До меня не доходит, что мы в этом году выпускаемся.

– Еще бы, с твоим-то ростом. Пятнами еще не покрылся? Рыжими?

– Мне кажется, я вот только в прошлом году сам так стоял и на всех смотрел снизу вверх… так странно.

Взгляд Дженсена теплеет.

– Джа, целый год еще, потом нюни развесишь.

– А не пошел бы ты, – травмируется Джаред. – Я тебе тут душу изливаю, можно сказать, а…

– Быстро, быстро, разбились по парам, сейчас начнем! – кричит Элинор.

Вот так каждый год: сначала тянут по полчаса неизвестно зачем, а потом за пять минут начинают всех строить в дикой спешке. О, неизбывные традиции Брук Хилла.

– Сейчас пойду, – ухмыляется Дженсен, протягивая руку длинноволосой напуганной девочке. Переводит на нее глаза и говорит уже совсем другим тоном: – Привет. Я Дженсен.

Девочек в этом потоке оказывается меньше, и Джареду достается невысокий мальчик, который отказывается смотреть выше линии своего роста и давать Джареду руку. Элинор проносится мимо ураганом, выстраивая пары в шеренгу, и Джаред упирается взглядом в затылок Дженсена. Приходится сдерживать себя усилием воли, чтобы не податься вперед и не ткнуться носом в теплые волосы.

– Я думала, «черный» – это цвет, а не имя, – слышится сзади неожиданно низкий, глубокий голос.

– Я думал, ты спросила, как меня зовут, детка. Ловишь разницу?

– Только не говори, что ты клеишь двенадцатилетнего ребенка, – оборачивается Джаред к Черному.

– Мне тринадцать, – говорит ребенок, поднимая на Джареда взгляд убийцы. – И он скорее склеит ласты, спасибо за заботу.

Где-то впереди наконец дают отмашку, и Джаред с удовольствием налетает на спину замешкавшегося перед ним Дженсена.

Хочется сказать им, этим напуганным детям, как хорошо будет потом, сколько даст им это место, рассказать, что не тюрьма, а теплица, и не надо, свернувшись в колючий комок, обстреливать иголками ближнего своего: у него внутри такое же мягкое и ранимое. Но разве поймут? Куда ж там. Пока не исцарапаются, не прочувствуют на своей шкуре – не вырастут, и не обойти, не помочь никак. 

Глядя на торжественное поднятие флага в честь начала учебного года, Джаред чувствует себя невероятно взрослым и умудренным жизнью. 

– Сдуйся, – шепчет Дженсен, слегка толкая плечом. Откуда знал, а? Джаред нашаривает его ладонь украдкой и крепко стискивает на мгновение. Хочется смеяться – над собой и просто так.

Студенты – и старшеклассники, традиционно приволокшие на поляну новичков, и те, кто скучали до этого в ожидании – рассыпаются по траве, сухой, истосковавшейся по зимним дождям. Директор начинает приветственную речь, уже набившую оскомину за шесть предыдущих раз. Микрофон привычно фонит, звук пропадает, кто-то бежит проверять провода. Жаркий, еще летний совсем вечер окутывает поляну густой темнотой, пугающейся фонарей и смыкающейся над световым куполом. Джаред, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит на импровизированной сцене, задирает голову и пытается разглядеть крошечные точки звезд. Главное – на Дженсена не смотреть, а то как выкинет что-нибудь: например, нарочито медленно оближет губы, или рукой проведет по шее невзначай, или потянется сладко – и все… Ну вот, черт же.

Огонь азартно набрасывается на пропитанную керосином мешковину, намотанную на проволочные буквы, которые, в свою очередь, закреплены на решетке между двух опор. Название, девиз, год. 

Последний год в Брук Хилле.

Раздрай в голове невозможно разложить невозможно разложить на составляющие, но что-то рвется изнутри, трещит по швам, звенит надрывно, на грани. Мягко-колкая трава оставляет на ладонях замысловатые узоры отметин. Дженсен сидит рядом, прикрыв глаза, и на его губах играет рассеянная улыбка. Слишком тепла ночь, слишком ярок огонь нового начала, слишком четко отпечатывается на веках изнутри профиль Дженсена. Невозможно молчать, невозможно сидеть на месте от отчаянно острого, зашкаливающего ощущения жизни.

– Пойдем, – дергает Джаред Дженсена за футболку и, не дожидаясь ответа, бросается прочь, лавируя между расположившимися на поляне студентами. Дженсен, судя по чертыханиям сзади, следует за ним.

Они не добегают до комнаты: вваливаются в непривычно тихий, пустой корпус, захлопывают дверь, и Дженсен сам тянется, запускает пальцы в волосы Джареда, скользит языком ему между губ. И хочется большего, и добраться бы уже до комнаты и натискаться всласть – хотя какое там «всласть», хотя бы пятнадцать блаженных минут урвать, пока церемония открытия не закончится. Но вот же он, Дженсен: горячий, твердый, настойчивый, прямо под руками. Куда бежать, зачем? 

– Дженсен, – говорит Джаред, задевая губами губы, не зная, как выразить это огромное, направленное даже не на Дженсена конкретно, а просто – наружу. – Дже-енсе-ен…

– Тс-с, – веско отвечает тот и, едва касаясь, обводит рот Джареда языком. Джаред пытается ухватить наглый язык губами, но не выходит. Тянется за Дженсеном, но тот вертит головой, смеясь. Ах так, значит? Ну, сам напросился. Джаред с силой надавливает на затылок Дженсена, удерживая в правильном положении, и целует глубоко, медленно, нежно. Ответное скольжение отзывается покалыванием, горячей волной прокатывающимся по позвоночнику, заканчивается в паху – плавно и накрепко, и так здорово чувствовать ответную упругость, вжимать в себя сильное, но покорное тело. Джаред уже намеревается собрать в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы добраться до комнаты и…

Дверь открывается резко, не оставляя никаких шансов отскочить друг от друга вовремя.

Киллер смотрит на них округлившимися от удивления глазами.

***

Спать они расходятся с неприятным ощущением подвешенности в воздухе: у них появились большие проблемы? Или неожиданный союзник? Или ничего не изменилось? Из Киллера удается выжать только едва слышное «я никому не скажу», после чего он захлопывает дверь своей комнаты, явно чувствуя себя неуютно от повышенного внимания. Его слова мало успокаивают: Джаред просто не знает, можно ли им верить. Киллер – вещь в себе, он ни с кем близко не общается, и хрен знает, что он способен выкинуть, а что – нет. Раньше не было нужды в этих сложных и бессмысленных решениях: вместе – не вместе, рассказывать кому-то или нет. Это просто никого не касается, кроме Джареда и Дженсена, и все тут. 

Одна лишь необходимость думать на эту тему неимоверно раздражает. Джаред склонен забыть и проехать: поверить Киллеру на слово удобнее и проще всего, а искать сложные пути – не его метод.

Впрочем, думать придется неизбежно, но, по крайней мере, это можно отложить на завтра. 

Джаред дожидается, пока Черный с Тэдом засыпают – вот же черт, не хватило мозгов отселить от них этих исчадий ада, пока была возможность. Джаред пялится в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами и воображает, будто слышит дыхание Дженсена с нижней кровати. Потом осторожно сползает по лестнице вниз и юркает к нему под одеяло без приглашения. Дженсен не спит – притягивает к себе с жадностью на грани отчаяния, будто кто-то сейчас заберет у него Джареда прямо из рук. Забрасывает ногу на бедро, прижимает близко-близко, вплотную, толкается навстречу, и Джаред в последний момент закусывает губы, чтобы не застонать. Запоздало накрывает – целый день подтормаживало, не доходило полностью: Дженсен тут наконец, настоящий, теплый, с гладкими твердыми плечами и неожиданно чуть шершавым подбородком… Брился, что ли? 

Не шуметь оказывается невыносимо тяжело. Каждую секунду приходится себя контролировать, чтобы не вздохнуть слишком громко, не выпустить из горла стон, не двинуть ногой лестницу ненароком. Дженсен ни хрена не помогает: ерзает, трется всем телом, специально возбуждает снайперски точными прикосновениями. Стягивает трусы Джареда вниз, так, что резинка неудобно давит под яйца, выкручивается из своих и обхватывает рукой оба члена. Джаред хочет сказать, что не надо, что он не выдержит, разбудят же соседей по комнате – а если узнает Черный, то, считай, в тот же момент узнает весь Брук Хилл. Но даже рот открыть страшно, поэтому Джаред целиком сосредотачивается на дыхании, сильно раздувает ноздри, чтобы не сопеть носом, зарывается лицом в шею Дженсена. Там влажно от пота.

Дженсен нашаривает на письменном столе рядом с кроватью салфетки, сует под одеяло целую стопку, и как раз вовремя: Джаред выплескивается ему в руку, задержав дыхание и содрогаясь всем телом. Только когда в висках начинает звенеть, он позволяет себе жадно глотнуть воздуха.

Утром оказывается, что внеплановое посвящение Киллера в положение дел не прошло для Дженсена без последствий – он держит Джареда на расстоянии, опасно щурится, предупреждая взглядом: не вздумай даже. Отдергивает руку под партой, и даже в кабинке туалета, куда, наконец разозлившись, заталкивает его Джаред, пытается забиться в угол.

– Мне теперь подойти к тебе нельзя? – зажимает его в этом самом углу Джаред, упираясь руками в стенки по обе стороны.

– Джа, а если он расскажет? – разом обмякает Дженсен. Кладет руку на предплечье Джареда, проводит от запястья до локтя и обратно. В зеленых глазах – тревога.

– Не расскажет. 

Джаред понимает умом, что Техас не самый благоприятный для их отношений штат. Но беспокойство Дженсена его иррационально коробит: он стесняется? Стыдится Джареда? Видимо, что-то такое отражается у него на лице, потому что Дженсен надавливает пальцами на его подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и говорит:

– Я не хочу проблем. Понимаешь? Просто не хочу, чтобы нас трогали. 

Джареда отпускает. Он и сам не хочет косых взглядов, лишней нервотрепки, разговоров с психологом, к которому их обязательно отправят: на него придется тратить время, которое можно было бы провести с Дженсеном.

– Он не расскажет, – с бестолковой уверенностью повторяет Джаред. – А если попробует – мы его убьем и закопаем.

Невесело усмехнувшись, Дженсен кивает: да, мол, будем решать проблемы по мере их появления. У Джареда словно камень падает с души.

Он ведет рукой по груди Дженсена вниз, цепляется за ремень джинсов, чуть дергает. Дженсен со свистом втягивает воздух и решительно выворачивается:

– Даже не думай сейчас.

– А когда?

– Когда мы не будем опаздывать на историю? – издевательски предлагает Дженсен.

Впрочем, по-настоящему он не расслабляется. Еще несколько дней шарахается от Джареда и нервно оглядывается, даже когда они наверняка одни. Лишь ночью удается урвать пару часов жарких прикосновений и жадных, словно украденных, поцелуев.

Только спустя неделю, в течение которой Киллер молчит как рыба, Дженсен понемногу начинает оттаивать.

***

Ежегодный поход приходится на середину октября, теплого, но уже не колюче-жаркого. На плече Джаред тащит к автобусу сумку с вещами на три дня, за спиной – рюкзак, тяжелый в основном из-за бутылок с водой. Девчонки сидят возле автобуса на бортике тротуара и, как ни в чем не бывало, озвучивают мысль, которую Джаред упрямо забивает ногами, чтобы не щипала в глазах. 

– Не верится, что это наш последний поход, – вздыхает Эшли, поправляя одну из лихо торчащих из-под банданы косичек. 

– Могли бы уж напоследок удивить чем-нибудь новеньким, а не тащить нас во второй раз в Гвадалупе-Маунтинс, – как всегда недовольна Бернис.

– В третий, – подсказывает Эшли. – Но это же Пайн-Спринг.

– А горы те же самые.

– Да ладно тебе, – вмешивается Вэнди.– На Пике Гвадалупе мы еще не были, да и сейчас там должно быть офигенно красиво.

– Зато были на Охотничьем, – если Бернис уперлась, переубедить ее невозможно. – Тем более, какой смысл в разных маршрутах, если в итоге мы все равно пялимся только на камни под ногами, чтобы не навернуться? 

– Один видит в луже только лужу, а другой, глядя в лужу, видит звезды, – неожиданно тихо цитирует сбоку незамеченный раньше Киллер.

Джаред даже не прячет улыбку. Бернис грозно сопит, но спор сам по себе сходит на нет. Груда сумок растет по мере того, как оставшаяся часть группы медленно подтягивается к автобусу. Дженсена Джаред замечает, лишь когда тот неласково пихает его между лопаток.

– О чем задумался?

На Дженсене темные очки, несмотря на раннее, еще подернутое дымкой утро, и бейсболка, повернутая козырьком назад. Джареду хочется щелкнуть его по носу, чтобы одернуть – так он напоминает характерного оторву-выскочку из молодежных комедий. 

За четырехчасовую поездку они успевают сожрать половину запасов Дженсеновых чипсов – тот винит Джареда, хотя, дурак, сам предложил – шутливо подраться, поиграть в карты и наконец заскучать. Большая часть группы уже притомилась и дрыхнет, восполняя недосып из-за раннего подъема. Дженсен, похоже, собирается последовать ее примеру: устраивает на плече у окна сбитый в ком джемпер и ерзает, пытаясь поудобней уместиться на тесном сиденье. 

У Джареда другие планы.

Дождавшись, пока Дженсен перестанет вертеться, он набрасывает на их колени безразмерный спортивный свитер и без прелюдий кладет под ним руку между ног Дженсена.

Того подкидывает над креслом.

– Что ты творишь? – шипит он, широко распахнув глаза. – Совсем двинулся?

– Тш-ш-ш, – невинно прикладывает Джаред палец к губам. – Увидят же.

Он медленно трет неумолимо набухающий под пальцами член: тонкие трикотажные штаны ничего не скрывают. Лицо Дженсена заливает краской, он тщетно пытается придумать, что сказать, как убедить Джареда перестать, но тот уже настойчиво лезет пальцами сразу под резинку трусов. 

Нежный, уже полностью твердый ствол приятно ложится в руку, горячая гладкая головка упруго тычется в ладонь. Дженсен закрывает глаза и обмякает на сиденье, видимо сдавшись и бросив все силы на то, чтобы дышать ровно. Джареду не очень удобно, места мало, собственное возбуждение мешает сосредоточиться, но реакция Дженсена стоит любых неудобств. Скулы у него розовеют яркими пятнами, покрасневшие приоткрытые губы влажно блестят. Тихое дыхание сбилось, грудь ходит ходуном, бедра дрожат от напряжения. Джаред придвигается ближе.

– У меня стоит только от того, как ты сейчас выглядишь, – шепчет он в алеющее ухо и прихватывает мочку, не удержавшись.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – выдыхает в ответ Дженсен едва слышно.

– Хочешь мне отомстить? – Джаред увеличивает амплитуду движений.

– Я… я… 

Дженсен стискивает зубы, крепко зажмуривается, и пальцам Джареда становится скользко и мокро, и член восхитительно горячо пульсирует в ладони. Дженсен мотает головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, содрогается несколько раз всем телом. После того как Джаред вытаскивает мокрую от пота и Дженсена ладонь, тот воинственно вытирается рукавом Джаредового свитера. Не обращая внимания, Джаред машинально подносит пальцы к лицу и нюхает. Пахнет спермой. 

Кажется, покраснеть сильнее уже просто невозможно, но каким-то мистическим образом Дженсену это удается. 

У Джареда стоит так, что даже сидеть неудобно, но поздно: Элинор начинает будить группу. Автобус проезжает Солт Флэт, ближайший к каньону МакКиттрик населенный пункт, задерживается на въезде в национальный парк, где Род платит за пропуск, и спустя еще четверть часа выгружает группу в отправной точке Пайн Спринг. У них облегченный вариант похода, поэтому тягать на спине палатки не приходится: автобус со всеми вещами будет ждать их вечером на заранее выбранном для лагеря месте.

Полчаса группа бодро хрустит каменистой пылью под ногами, пока экскурсовод не дает сигнал о передышке. Они падают в тени небольшого утесапрямо на землю, и Джаред в очередной раз вспоминает, как не любит бесконечные остановки на пути.

 

Вступительной речи уделяется неприлично мало внимания, несмотря на все попытки Рода с Элинор восстановить тишину и порядок.

– Да прекрати ты, придурок, – довольно шлепает по руке Шеннон зарвавшегося Черного.

Джаред мнется с ноги на ногу: у него тоже руки чешутся дотронуться до Дженсена, а нельзя. Что за несправедливость?

– Одно из самых красивых мест в Техасе… – разливается соловьем приглашенный экскурсовод.

Вот это уже откровенно лишнее, Джаред полностью согласен с поджавшей губы Бернис. Маршрутов в национальном парке «Гвадалупе» хватит не то что на три раза – на тридцать три, но на фига каждый раз заново рассказывать им одно и то же? 

– Ты пилочку взяла? – одна из Норман.

– Ага, в левом внутреннем кармане посмотри, – вторая.

– Род, можно пойти отлить? – Тэд.

– А можно потерпеть пять минут, детский сад?

– …окружены бескрайними равнинами пустыни Чиуауа…

Джаред не выдерживает и утягивает Дженсена целоваться в природную нишу в скале чуть поодаль от возбужденного чувством собственной важности экскурсовода.

***

Джаред берет наглостью.

– Вали к Тэду! – отшивает он Черного. – У нас палатка на двоих, я высокий, мне нужно много места.

– Так они уже там втроем с Белым и Брайаном, – возмущается Черный. – На хрена вам двоим целая палатка, вы там что, ебаться будете?

– Захотим и будем, – отрезает Джаред, в душе благодаря всех несуществующих богов, что Дженсен этого диалога не слышит. Не хочется, чтобы он дергался лишний раз.

От Черного удается отбиться; они с Дженсеном разбивают палатку и закидывают внутрь спальные мешки с тонкими матрасами. Ноги гудят приятной усталостью, еще не такой, когда «лечь и умереть», но как раз впору, чтобы бухнуться на землю возле дерева и вытянуть конечности с почти оргазмическим наслаждением. Дженсен притаранивает две пластиковые тарелки с дымящейся, только что с мангала едой, и рот Джареда наполняется слюной – оказывается, он страшно проголодался, несмотря на то, что всю дорогу непрерывно что-то грыз.

– Ого, – с веселым удивлением комментирует Дженсен, и Джаред, стушевавшись, заставляет себя тщательнее пережевывать пищу.

– У меня молодой, растущий организм, – защищается он. – Я сегодня потратил много энергии.

– Много энергии, – покладисто соглашается Дженсен, отправляя в рот последний кусочек помидора.

Джаред чувствует подъеб, но сил на пикировку уже нет. Он сыт, веки сладко и тяжело опускаются, тело каждой клеточкой просится на покой. Хочется скорее заползти в палатку, упаковаться в спальный мешок и вырубиться, прижавшись спиной к теплому боку Дженсена.

Дженсен, в отличие от него, свеж и бодр и, по всей видимости, готов покорять пик Гвадалупе хоть сию же минуту.

Сейчас, когда солнце давно скрылось за смазанными расстоянием очертаниями гор, Джареду и в спортивной куртке не так чтобы жарко, однако Дженсена холод не смущает: подтянув к себе сумку, он как ни в чем не бывало стягивает джемпер вместе с майкой через голову. Скрупулезно принимается их складывать, сверкая восхитительно голой грудью. Затем потягивается, сцепив пальцы в замок и вытянув руки над головой, выгибается так, что можно ребра пересчитать под кожей.

Неудовлетворенность еще с утренней поездки, когда Дженсен нагло проигнорировал намек Джареда о мести, дает о себе знать сладким уколом. Джаред выбрасывает обе тарелки в большой оранжевый пакет для мусора и, вернувшись, собирается было украдкой провести рукой по светлой, гладкой коже, но ему не дают. Род выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы объявить о собрании для инструкций на завтрашний день, Джаред отвлекается – и момент упущен: Дженсен снова досадно прилично одет.

Несмотря на усталость, пойти спать пораньше не удается. Сначала с подачи Черного они играют в «слона» до тех пор, пока Дженсену неудачным прыжком сильно не заезжают по ребрам; Джаред выбывает из игры вместе с ним в знак солидарности. Позже вместе с самыми стойкими – Тэдом и сестрами Норман, они бездумно сидят возле костра, согревая руки – к ночи стало совсем холодно – и расходятся, лишь когда их разгоняет сонная Элинор.

Дженсен резво скрывается в палатке, аккуратно оставив перед ней кеды пяткой к пятке. Собирать в кучу раскиданные снаружи вещи Джареду приходится в одиночку. Упаковав все, что можно, в сумки, а что нельзя – свалив в относительно аккуратную груду, Джаред бухается задницей в палатку, оставив снаружи только ноги в грязной обуви. Стягивает кроссовки, засовывает в них не слишком ароматно пахнущие носки и вваливается внутрь полностью.

Из трех спальных мешков (Джаред нелегально утащил дополнительный) Дженсен успел соорудить гнездо. И, несмотря на ночную прохладу, развалиться посередине в одних трусах.

У Джареда открывается второе дыхание. 

Он немедленно принимает щедрое приглашение, наваливается на Дженсена всем весом, трогает наконец грудь раскрытыми ладонями – как давно свербело, беззастенчиво толкается бедрами: видишь, как хочется, засранец?

Засранец под ним тихо смеется, безропотно позволяя себя тискать. Джаред отрывается от него, раздевается на раз-два и, стянув по дороге трусы с Дженсена, прижимается обратно. И вспоминает неожиданно:

– Я… я не взял… – признается сконфуженно. – У нас нет ничего.

– А тебе и не надо.

Джаред смотрит непонимающе.

– Ты устал, – сообщает Дженсен, спихивая его с себя. – Зверски устал, и тебе срочно нужно отдохнуть. – Толкает Джареда в плечо, заставляя улечься на спину, и роется в задвинутом в угол палатки рюкзаке. – Отдыхай, понял?

Джаред просекает, в чем дело, и подхватывает игру.

– Есть, сэр, – ухмыляется он, раздвигая ноги.

– Вот так, молодец, – шепчет Дженсен ему в губы, вернувшись и тиская рукой сквозь трусы. – Именно так, рядовой Падалеки.

Джареда коротит по всем позициям, когда Дженсен начинает с ним играть, дразнить, начинает выебываться так, что хочется то ли упасть в игру с головой, то ли поставить на колени и всунуть член между пухлых губ, чтобы перестал язвить и придуриваться. Хочется, боже, просто невыносимо хочется, что же ты дразнишь, гадость такая?!

– Дженсен, – бормочет Джаред, вжимаясь твердым членом в ответную твердость, шизея от ощущения голой горячей кожи. – Дженсен, Дженсен, Дженсен...

– Что, ну что? – смеясь, подначивает тот в перерывах между вылизыванием Джаредовой шеи. – Что такое, а? Не дергайся, неудобно же… Да чтоб тебя, Джаред! А ну лежи смирно!

Как лежать смирно, когда срочно необходимо царапнуть ногтем сосок, поставить засос на шее, огладить лопатки, нащупать нежные ямочки на пояснице?

Дженсен отстраняется, непонятно возится в темноте, а затем бесцеремонно раздвигает ноги Джареда. Трогает, мнет туго сжатый анус, трет скользкими пальцами, отчего Джаред зажимается сильнее и шумно сопит носом, порываясь сдвинуть колени обратно, но – оу, между ними Дженсен. Неожиданно страшно и не хочется, и, черт, палец и член все-таки не одно и то же – дошло, гений! Но Дженсен шепчет успокаивающе и гладит по животу, и в конце концов – он же позволил Джареду, доверился? Поэтому Джаред расслабляется и разрешает: привыкает сначала к одному пальцу, к двум, а потом вдруг обнаруживает, что сам уже подается навстречу, и этого неожиданно мало. Хочется еще, и он срочно сообщает об этом Дженсену, и просит, и требует, и...

Бо-ольно.

– Дженсен, – бормочет Джаред, широко распахнув глаза и вцепившись в каменное от напряжения бедро. – Стой, подожди, подожди...

Дженсен встревоженно замирает, застывает, держа Джареда раскрытым на головке, растянутым и все равно пустым. Джаред сам натягивается на член, осторожными мелкими движениями насаживается до конца – проходит, кажется, целая вечность.

– Нормально? – шепотом спрашивает Дженсен, и Джаред кивает в ответ. Дженсену необязательно знать, что, кажется, пальцами было лучше, и сейчас, и тогда на Титанике, и...

– Ах, черт, блядь, Дженс! – вскидывается Джаред от вспышки тянущего, скручивающегося спиралью удовольствия.

В темноте не разглядеть ни фига, но откуда-то он знает: Дженсен улыбается. Укладывает ноги Джареда себе на плечи и наклоняется, ложится вперед грудью, прижимается всем телом. Толкается вперед-назад несколько раз на пробу, дожидается, когда Джаред вздрогнет, застонав, и начинает мелко и часто в него вбиваться. Палатка ходит ходуном, и одновременно смешно и страшно, что запалят, и Джаред все пытается сказать об этом Дженсену, но его накрывает наслаждением – почти болезненным, острым, терпким, не-вы-но-си-мым. Джаред тянется обхватить потной ладонью вздрагивающий член, но Дженсен не дает.

– Кончи так, – выдыхает он Джареду в шею, срываясь на бешеный ритм. – Можешь? Для меня, Джа...

Джаред все-таки мухлюет: выгибается, зажимая член между животами, и склеивает их липкой влагой, стискивая внутри Дженсена мерной пульсацией. Дженсен догоняет его несколькими до боли сильными движениями и кончает, содрогаясь и прижимая Джареда к себе так, что сложно дышать.

Джаред, похоже, успевает вырубиться раньше, чем Дженсен из него выйти.

***

Подъем в шесть утра, по мнению Джареда, просто-напросто не гуманен. У Дженсена мешки под глазами на поллица, и остается порадоваться, что здесь нет зеркала, чтобы встретиться со своим наверняка не менее впечатляющим отражением.

Во вчерашних сумерках было не разглядеть, но сейчас рассеянные утренние лучи солнца вызолачивают знаменитую осень национального парка во всей красе. 

 

Джаред подхватывает два пенопластовых стаканчика с больших пластиковых подносов, на которых выставлен чай для едва ползающих с недосыпу студентов, и протягивает один Дженсену.

– Охренеть, как красиво, – он поводит стаканчиком в воздухе, охватывая жестом сочные красно-золотые кроны деревьев, и отхлебывает непонятной бурды. Горячий, и то хорошо.

Дженсен мычит в знак согласия, делает глоток вслед за ним.

– Фу, как ты это пьешь? – кривится. – Там же больше сахара, чем чая.

– Не нравится – не пей.

Дженсен хмуро делает еще глоток. Неженка.

Лес сосен, дубов и кленов «Небесного острова» сменяется на подъеме Техасской тропы каменистой пустыней. На спуске в Каньон МакКитрик, как и предрекала Бернис, никуда, кроме как под ноги, особо не посмотришь – если не хочешь свернуть себе шею, конечно. Девчонки предсказуемо начинают капризничать, прозрачно намекая на то, что без крепкого мужского плеча не в состоянии сделать и шага, а Дженсен уносится вперед к занудному экскурсоводу. Джаред за ним не идет: от бесконечных остановок он и сам не в восторге, но в горные козлы не нанимался.

Окончательно он просыпается только на втором привале, после того как Род выуживает из своего бездонного рюкзака турку и варит ароматный кофе на газовой горелке. Желающих много, кофе мало, каждому достается едва ли по два глотка, но одного только запаха хватает, чтобы взбодриться. 

Дженсен молча сидит рядом. Говорить не хочется. Внутри у Джареда странный коктейль из блаженного умиротворения и царапающейся горечи. Нет бы жить нынешним моментом, дышать свежим воздухом, впитывать краски осени, ощущать мелкие камни сквозь гибкую подошву кроссовок. Но настойчиво звенящая на заднем фоне мысль, что все это вот-вот закончится, не дает покоя. Закончатся нудные уроки в школе и возмущение невкусной едой в столовой, и собрания в холле с выговорами за очередную попойку. Закончатся уборки по вечерам и воскресные праздничные ужины, да, боже, этот поход – последний, больше не будет. Они, конечно, могут выбраться куда-нибудь компанией в несколько человек, но вся группа точно не соберется, не когда один живет в одном конце Техаса, другой – в противоположном, а третий вообще в каком-нибудь Колорадо. Неприятное ощущение в желудке усиливается: а что, если закончится Дженсен?

– Ты подлизываешься к учителям, – говорит где-то сбоку Черный. – Есть пассивное подлизывание и активное, так вот ты подлизываешься пассивным способом.

– Тем, что не возникаю, не спорю и не имею проблем с ними? – на взводе отзывается Шеннон.

– По твоей версии.

– Не собираюсь спорить, все равно каждый останется при своем. Я никогда ни к кому не подлизывалась и не буду.

Джареду хочется спросить у Дженсена какую-нибудь сопливую чушь вроде: мы же будем приезжать друг к другу? Черт, приезжать. А учиться? Они же ни хрена об этом не думали. Вообще чертовски сложно о чем-либо думать, когда Дженсен рядом, во плоти, язвительный и чуткий, скрытный и читаемый легко, как книга.

– ...а к тебе она хорошо относится, – не унимается Черный. – Как ты это объяснишь?

Неожиданно хочется встрять не в свое дело и прочитать Черному нотацию о том, чтобы ценил, сука, то время, которое им осталось, а не тратил на глупые споры. 

– Я просто не выебываюсь, в отличие от некоторых, и, кроме того, конкретно она мне нравится.

Черный похабно фыркает.

– Как человек, а не то, что ты там подумал, – в голосе Шеннон неприкрытая злость.

Дураки, думает Джаред, повернувшись наконец в их сторону. Какие же дураки.

– Она – западло, – припечатывает Черный. – Значит тебе нравятся плохие люди.

– Да! – резко поднимается на ноги Шеннон и бросает, прежде чем унестись к сидящей поодаль группе девчонок. – Да, Черный, мне нравятся плохие люди!

Дженсен задумчиво провожает ее глазами, переводит взгляд на Джареда – и глупые тревоги мгновенно растворяются в никуда. «Я здесь, – говорят золотистые всполохи в зелени его глаз. – Я здесь, и по-другому быть не может». Джаред не уверен, что это не голоса в его собственной голове, но невозможно сомневаться или переживать, когда Дженсен так смотрит.

Как будто обещает, что никогда не закончится.

– Перерыв окончен, старички! – объявляет Род, и группа со вздохами взваливает рюкзаки обратно на плечи. Впереди крутой подъем на знаменитый пик Гвадалупе.

На проклятый, правильнее сказать.

– Еще немного! – с фальшивой бодростью восклицает экскурсовод еще даже не на середине пути. – С пика на закате открывается совершенно фантастический вид, вы не пожалеете...

– Если он не заткнется, – сквозь зубы цедит Дженсен, – он сам пожалеет прямо сейчас.

– Думаешь, никто не заметит, если мы его аккуратненько отправим в свободный полет? – активно поддерживает Белый.

– Думаю, никто против не будет, – решает Джаред.

Девчонки начинают ныть, Тэд с Брайаном возмущаться, с Джареда пот льет градом, но как раз сейчас передышки им не дают.

– Вы хотите по темноте себе шеи посворачивать? – пугает Элинор. – У нас времени нет, ноги в руки и вперед – потом спасибо скажете! Когда бы вы еще сами сюда добрались!

– Да мы бы в здравом рассудке и не полезли, – бухтит Черный.

Впрочем, двадцать минут спустя он прикусывает себе язык.

Замолкают стонущие без конца сестры Норман, прекращает язвить Бернис, даже Белый с Тэдом, похоже, теряют дар речи.

Воздух необычайно чистый, лишь у самого горизонта горные равнины чуть смазывает золотистая дымка. Косые лучи угасающего солнца раскрашивают гребни глубокими фиолетовыми тенями и нежно-розовыми бликами, превращая открывающийся с высоты восьми с лишним тысяч футов вид в фантастически нереальный. Даже дышать становится сложно: перехватывает горло от ощущения собственной ничтожности и в то же время значимости, от счастья видеть это, быть причастным. 

 

Джаред украдкой бросает взгляд на Дженсена – тот так же ошеломлен, смотрит, не мигая, приоткрыв губы в немом восхищении. На мгновение в голове Джареда мелькает странный образ: будто все это какая-то фэнтэзийная параллельная вселенная, и Дженсен сам – такой же нереальный, принадлежащий чужому, лучшему миру. Джаред придвигается и ненароком задевает Дженсена плечом. Дженсен твердый и теплый, как ему и положено, и Джаред вздыхает про себя с облегчением от собственной романтичной глупости. 

Первый раз оно рождается в голове словами, щекочет губы, дрожит на кончиках пальцев. Чтобы не рассыпаться на атомы, не удержав внутри, Джаред едва заметно касается тыльной стороны ладони Дженсена – пусть само перетечет в кожу. 

Он уверен, Дженсен поймет и так.

***

Кто-то крадет у них время – иначе не объяснить, почему после дня Колумба так быстро наступает Хэллоуин, а буквально следующим утром их группа уже украшает столовую к праздничному ужину в честь Дня благодарения.

Джаред быстро теряет бдительность – да что там, Дженсен тоже теряет. Киллер молчит как рыба, то есть, как всегда, и они снова становятся неуязвимы: за минуту до того, как учитель заходит в класс, в холле незадолго до собрания – их примагничивает друг к другу, кожа зудит от необходимости чужого тепла. Дженсена достаточно и просто рядом, и даже в одной комнате, но адреналин от того, что их якобы могут поймать, обостряет ощущения еще сильнее. Якобы – потому что в глубине души непоколебима уверенность: им не может не повезти. Возможно, они друг для друга своеобразные тотемы, создающие закольцованный эффект подковы на счастье.

Джаред отрывается от губ Дженсена, когда на лестнице уже раздаются шаги, и плюхается на продавленный диванчик, оставляя Дженсена целомудренно сидеть на стуле. Если везение может быть системой, то да, конечно, это именно оно. Разве по-другому вообще бывает?

Группа постепенно затекает в холл, наполняя его гомоном голосов, смехом, топотом. Пластиковые ножки стульев мерзко скрипят по плитке, Белый совсем не нежно плюхается Джареду прямо на ноги и что-то спрашивает, а Джаред смотрит на Дженсена и думает только, что губы у того неприлично яркие и зацелованные. Поймав взгляд Джареда, Дженсен едва заметно улыбается уголком рта и быстро облизывается, и Джареду приходится спихнуть Белого, чтобы срочно положить ногу на ногу.

Иногда у Джареда наступает затмение разума, как сейчас, например: хочется подойти к Дженсену при всех, вздернуть его на ноги за воротник и поцеловать вот прям так, посреди холла. Чтобы все охренели, застыли с открытыми ртами, чтобы Вэнди наконец поняла, кому принадлежит Дженсен и кем он обладает, и перестала вздыхать, бросая на него взгляды украдкой. Чтобы Дженсен напрягся поначалу, попытался оттолкнуть, а затем расслабился, позволил, согласился. И все мгновенно стало просто и очевидно, не только для них, для всего мира!

Беда лишь в том, что просто не будет. Затмение проходит, и Джаред понимает, что им это не нужно. Просто не нужно, и мир может катиться ко всем чертям. То, что между ними, никого больше не касается, и демонстрация не принесет никакого удовлетворения, ничего вообще, кроме головной боли.

Это, впрочем, не мешает Джареду периодически оказываться в кровати Дженсена по ночам, несмотря на фальшивое упорное сопротивление последнего.

– Джаред, мы же договорились, зачем ты опять?..

– Десять раз не проснулись – сейчас проснутся. Одного вполне достаточно...

– Даже не думай, тут темно, я ни хрена не вижу, и твой собачий взгляд на меня не действует!

– Джа... блядь, это просто невозможно...

Видимо Джаред научился каким-то образом считывать кожей движение губ, колебания воздуха – иначе не объяснить, как у него получается разобрать неслышный шепот. Впрочем, смысла в этом – чуть, Дженсен знает, что не устоит, так же точно, как знает об этом Джаред.

Так что наплевав на протесты Джаред вползает под одеяло, бесцеремонно устраиваясь на нагретом месте и сдвигая Дженсена к холодному краю постели. Тот все еще что-то бурчит Джареду в шею, но наперекор своим словам обнимает сзади, прижимается, совпадает. Постепенно перестает бухтеть, и наконец откровенно вжимается пахом; Джаред абсолютным рефлексом подается назад, навстречу. Горячее дыхание стекает от шеи мурашками вниз по позвоночнику, и Джаред ежится: волоски на руках встают дыбом.

Сказать бы язвительное: «Ты же не хотел! Ты же был против!» – но комнату наполняет мерное сонное дыхание, и нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя шуметь. Все, что громче этого едва слышного сопения – шум.

Дженсен отстраняется немного – ровно настолько, чтобы приспустить резинку своих трусов. Приподнимает ногу Джареда и втискивается членом ему между бедер, прижимаясь к промежности сквозь трусы. От горячей твердости между ног Джареда ведет, у него самого, оказывается, уже крепко стоит. Нащупав ладонь Дженсена, он кладет ее себе на пах и одновременно сводит бедра, сжимая ими член. Дженсен ритмично – если этот мазохистски медленный темп вообще можно назвать ритмом – толкается вперед и назад, Джаред чувствует, как мелко дрожат его мышцы, когда он придвигается вплотную. Ладонью Дженсен сдавливает сильно, жестко, безжалостно вытягивая оргазм напрямую, и Джаред изо всех сил старается сдерживаться, следить за собой. Но так тесно, и здорово, и толстая твердая линия отчетливо ощущается между ног – безумно хочется почувствовать изнутри, жжением, жаром, заполненностью, нестерпимым кайфом... Джаред задерживает дыхание, кончая, чтобы не застонать, не выдать себя звуком, хотя воздуха и так катастрофически не хватает. Толчки Дженсена становятся резче, он больно впивается зубами в плечо Джареда, и тот знает – еще несколько движений, еще...

Черный, зевая, медленно сползает с кровати. Дженсен замирает. Джаред успевает накрыться одеялом с головой и только потом догадывается, как глупо надеяться, что такую дылду можно не заметить в узкой кровати. Липкий мерзкий комок паники поднимается наверх из желудка, пульс неприятно ощущается всем телом в ожидании катастрофы. Дженсен сзади, кажется, даже не дышит, только сердце бешено бьется об лопатку Джареда.

Это невероятно, невозможно – но их проносит и в этот раз: Черный, почесывая яйца, скрывается в туалете, звонко прошлепав по полу босыми ногами. Благополучно отлив, возвращается и плюхается спать обратно, не повернувшись в сторону кровати, на которой замерли Джаред с Дженсеном. Он, похоже, даже не проснулся, и у Джареда от облегчения и выброса адреналина дрожат руки.

Пару минут спустя Дженсен выталкивает его из постели, и Джаред, едва попадая непослушными конечностями по перекладинам, беспрекословно вскарабкивается на второй этаж. В трусах липко и противно, где-то за ушами вертится глупая мысль: «А как же Дженсен?». Неприятно зудит понимание, что все: хоть и пронесло очередным чудом – закончилась их удача. Но ни встать, чтобы привести себя в порядок, ни спросить Дженсена Джаред не смеет. Так и лежит, пока грозное сопение снизу не стихает, перейдя в мерное дыхание, и тогда сон накатывает сам собой.

***

– Так и будешь дуться?

– Я не дуюсь.

Джаред действительно не обижается. Он не умеет.

– А что тогда?

– Я думаю.

– О, – с издевательским пониманием кивает Дженсен. – Это очень энергозатратно.

Джаред в наказание забирает у него сигарету после второй затяжки.

– Брук Хилл закончится.

– Да, – выжидающе поднимает бровь Дженсен.

Пауза затягивается. Когда Джаред думает о том, что их ожидают сотни километров расстояния и бездушные кнопки клавиатуры в качестве связи, у него что-то скисает внутри. И кроме того. Он не знает, что в голове у Дженсена. Пока они в рамках – временных пределах – Брук Хилла, все просто и понятно, и Дженсен здесь – открытая книга. Хоть иногда и на неизвестном языке. Там, вне теплицы, для Джареда черная дыра и отчаянный страх перед разделяющим его и Дженсена расстоянием. Но хуже – он не знает, что там для самого Дженсена, не закончится ли для него Джаред вместе с интернатом, не станет ли пройденным этапом вместе с реальностью, кроме которой сейчас ничего нет, но которая останется позади, и глазом не успеешь моргнуть?

– Я не знаю, – не выдерживает он наконец. – Дженс, что с нами будет? Я как два года назад не знал, чем хочу заниматься в жизни, так и не знаю, ни где учиться, ни на кого, и... Я не хочу без тебя. То есть... если ты не хочешь, я не хочу обязывать и навязываться, но...

Джаред ожидает помощи, а вместо этого получает:

– Ты как девчонка.

– Дженс, если не можешь серьезно – иди на хуй.

– Ладно.

– Ладно. Твои варианты?

Затянувшись в последний раз, Дженсен отбрасывает окурок щелчком и тут же вытряхивает из пачки новую сигарету.

– Можем весной подать документы в одни и те же колледжи, если ты, конечно, возьмешь себя за яйца и решишь, чего хочешь.

Куда примут обоих – туда они и пойдут, ловит Джаред.

От облегчения, кажется, можно выдохнуть и улететь в стратосферу. Не от очевидного решения, а от того, что Дженсен думал раньше. Что они не ограничиваются рамками Брук Хилла. Что...

– Я тоже не хочу без тебя, – тихо говорит Дженсен.

Джаред аккуратно забирает у него сигарету и целует в горькие губы.

Ему посрать, на самом деле, где учиться.

Дженсен отвечает на поцелуй, льнет всем телом, но через мгновение отстраняется. Пытается отнять сигарету обратно, но Джаред вытягивает руку над головой и привстает на цыпочки, бессовестно пользуясь разницей в росте: Дженсену не достать.

– Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, – ощетинивается тот.

– Тебе нравится, – уверен Джаред.

Солнце садится, обливая каменистую крошку Титаника под их ногами золотистым светом. Еще немного – и они опоздают на праздничный ужин. Впрочем, индейка по рецепту Брук Хиллской столовой и так не сильно вдохновляет.

– Ты скажешь родителям? – Дженсен, щурясь, смотрит на апельсиновый бок, исчезающий на глазах за линией домов.

– Зачем? – теряется Джаред. – А надо?

– Не знаю.

Опустив голову, Дженсен ковыряет облезлую безымянную растительность носком ботинка, а затем неожиданно зло озвучивает мысли Джареда:

– Меня бесит, что вообще об этом нужно думать.

Желваки прокатываются под кожей, линия челюсти очерчивается резче. Взгляд становится собранным и острым, будто он тщательно пытается подыскать слова, сформулировать.

Джаред уже пытался, у него не вышло. Поэтому он просто говорит:

– Да.

Он говорит:

– Я понимаю.

Лицо Дженсена разом разглаживается.

– Мы на ужин опоздаем, – сообщает он, будто именно об этом и собирался сказать с самого начала.

Джаред молча поворачивается и направляется прочь с Титаника.

– Нам нельзя палиться, – произносит Дженсен, когда они выруливают на главную аллею. – Они не поймут, это будет пиздец всему и война на пустом месте.

– Я понимаю, – опускает голову Джаред. Челка падает на глаза. – Я знаю, просто сложно удержаться. Я тебя вижу и...

– Ты хоть иногда думаешь о чем-то кроме секса, мачо? – незлобно подъебывает Дженсен.

– Ты свой рот в зеркале видел? – отбивает Джаред. Что, только Дженсену можно зубы показывать? Хрен там.

– Иди к черту, – смешивается Дженсен. Это нечестно, конечно, бить по больному, но иногда его просто необходимо одергивать.

– Я на него только смотрю, – безжалостно продолжает Джаред, сдерживаясь, чтобы не заржать от предсказуемой реакции, – и сразу представляю...

– Заткнись, – шипит Дженсен. Куда только все остроумие подевалось?

Джареду хочется поцеловать его прямо здесь, на спуске к столовой, на глазах у разряженных, торопящихся на встречу с индейкой студентов.

Но Дженсен прав, им не нужна война с группой. Сколько бы не вопили о толерантности на каждом углу и не били себя в грудь насчет равноправия – никому из этих техасских девочек и мальчиков не объяснишь того, что и сам до конца не понимаешь. Что называется просто «Джаред и Дженсен», и прецедентов такому – Джаред уверен – нет и быть не могло.

– Красавчик, – выныривает Алиша у Джареда из-за спины и, фамильярно продев руку под его локоть, заходит в столовую вместе с ним. – Скажи, даже последний ужин на День благодарения не достоин приличной обуви?

Старые кеды Джареда вызывающе контрастируют с намытым до блеска полом столовой.

– Это особый стиль, – поясняет Дженсен. – Пада-мода.

– Традиция, – соглашается Джаред.

– Пока Джаред ходит как чмо – земля вертится, – вдохновенно поддерживает Дженсен.

Вот же пидорасина.

Хотя... Джаред, усевшись на свое место, задумчиво смотрит в сторону Алиши. Может, как раз она бы и поняла.

«Даже не вздумай», – ясно говорит угрожающий взгляд Дженсена.

***

Рождество приносит с собой резкое похолодание. Температура упорно стремится к нулю по Фаренгейту, и выскребать себя из теплой кровати, чтобы ползти на учебу, становится практически невыполнимой задачей.

Впрочем, есть и положительные моменты. В первые же выходные после возвращения с каникул Джаред, выглянув в окно с утра, едва не слепнет: снежная мокрота ежегодно радует Буллард и даже исправно оседает слоем в несколько сантиметров, но сугробы больше метра высотой – это Событие. Пару мгновений Джаред разрывается между желаниями срочно доспать законную пару часов и выбежать наружу, чтобы бухнуться в снег. Отворачивается от окна и слепо моргает в неожиданно плотный сумрак комнаты.

Черный с Тэдом успели куда-то свалить, несмотря на ранние десять утра – то ли соблазнились нетронутым еще снегом, то ли, что вероятнее – завтраком. Из-под одеяла Дженсена с одного края торчит лишь босая пятка, а с другого – русая макушка. Вот уж что гораздо соблазнительнее. Усилием воли Джаред подавляет желание забраться в уютное сонное тепло, всунуть холодные ступни Дженсену между ног, ткнуться носом во вкусно пахнущий затылок. Нельзя рисковать, нельзя...

Джаред закрывает дверь на ключ и мгновенно юркает к Дженсену под одеяло. Тот довольно мычит, машинально подставляя под жадные губы шею, прижимается задом к паху Джареда. А затем до него доходит сквозь морок сна, и он резко вскидывается. С полминуты вглядывается в лицо Джареда, после чего бесцеремонно выпихивает его из кровати. На объяснения или, тем более, извинения он даже не разменивается. Впрочем, Джареду и не нужно: уже давно все обговорили и пришли к согласию.

– Снег выпал, – сообщает он.

В коридоре раздается грохот, топот, и Джаред в последний момент успевает повернуть ключ в замке и отскочить, прежде чем в комнату врывается холодный и громкий Черный.

– Подъем! – вопит он, в возбуждении скидывая ботинки. – У нас битва! Пошли-пошли-пошли!

Джаред, скривившись, снимает с плеча прилетевший в него мокрый носок.

– Накормил малолеток снегом? Будет о чем рассказывать внукам?

– Малолетки! – громко фыркает Черный, затягивая покрасневшие ступни в чистые сухие носки. – Ты этих кабанов видел? «Горизонт», между прочим, мы уже положили!

Молодцы, справились с десятым классом, похвально.

– Все наши там, – доносится уже от двери: Черный скачет в проеме на одной ноге, натягивая на другую ботинок. – Давайте, быстро!

На самом-то деле, Джареда и уговаривать не надо, а Дженсена никто не спрашивает. Десять минут спустя на подходе к Большой Поляне Дженсен умудряется схлопотать предательский снежок в спину, и пока он вертит головой в поисках обидчика, Джаред добавляет ему еще за шиворот.

– Ах ты! – оскорбляется тот в лучших чувствах и ловкой подножкой опрокидывает Джареда в сугроб.

Умудрившись увернуться, Джаред перекатывается на живот, подскакивает, и тут его настигает вражеский огонь.

– Джа, слева! – кричит Дженсен, мгновенно сориентировавшись. Месть забыта, кругом враги!

Джаред успевает пригнуться, снежный комок пролетает в паре дюймов от его головы. Пока Джаред прется от собственной невъебенной крутизны, Стив из группы на год младше изловчается и залепляет ему снежком прямо по физиономии.

– Черт! – пугается он, подбежав к промаргивающемуся Джареду. – Чувак, ты в порядке?

– Угу, – бормочет тот, вытирая слезящиеся глаза. А затем резко хватает Стива за ногу и дергает на себя, опрокидывая на землю. – Дженс, сюда! Я его поймал!

Морозный воздух щиплет мокрое от снега лицо, обжигает горло, ботинки быстро промокают, и пальцы на ногах немеют от холода. Рук Джаред не чувствует уже давно: про перчатки он, само собой, даже не подумал, в отличие от расчетливого Дженсена. Мелькает мысль, что хорошо бы переодеться – штаны уже мокрые насквозь, заболеет же – и исчезает, потому что на спину напрыгивает Дженсен, и Джаред, не удержавшись, падает вместе с ним в очередной сугроб. Джаред отчаянно сопротивляется, выкарабкивается из-под Дженсена и наваливается на него сверху.

– Тс-с! – замирает тот, глядя Джареду в лицо и прислушиваясь. Глаза его кажутся светлее, чем обычно.

– ...на весенние каникулы. Или я к тебе приеду, хочешь?

Из соседнего сугроба слышится довольный тихий смех. Звук поцелуя. Джареду срочно хочется его воспроизвести, но... Да, он помнит: нельзя.

– А если... – шепот становится совсем невнятным, смех громче, и Джаред не может не улыбаться в ответ на яркую улыбку Дженсена.

Периодически Джареда накрывает, до спазма в горле, до фантомного ультразвукового звона в ушах. От острого осознания, что Дженсен выбрал его... нет, не выбрал, не так.

– Что ты, ну... Ай! Руки холодные!

– А так? М-м-м... – неразборчиво.

От того, что он есть такой – невыносимый, своенравный, упрямый, скрытный. Для других. Что они совпали, не пытаясь подстроиться, прогнуться друг под друга, от того, что так хорошо рядом, и можно быть счастливым просто потому, что дышишь с ним одним воздухом.

– Эй, ну не... увидят...

– ...завидовать?

– Задницу отморожу... придурок...

– О, задница... ща пойдем уже... м-м-м...

Потому что можно говорить все, что придет в голову, и не бояться быть неправильно понятым. Потому что рядом с ним хочется быть лучше. В такие моменты Джареду приходится сосредотачиваться и глубоко дышать: вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, чтобы отпустило, откатило острое желание залезть на крышу корпуса и орать...

– Я люблю тебя, Шен.

Ресницы Дженсена вздрагивают, и Джаред быстро скатывается с него, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. Загребает снег щедрой горстью и пугает воркующую рядом парочку, сопровождая снежный взрыв идиотским воплем. Ну правильно, не одному же Черному другим кайф обламывать?

***

Заболевают они одновременно.

То есть заболевает Дженсен, Джаред просто просыпается с полным горлом соплей. Просморкавшись и убедившись, что не разучился дышать, Джаред решает, что болеть ему не хочется, и искренне намеревается пойти на занятия, но тут в ванную выползает Дженсен, и планы стремительно меняются.

– Если ты скажешь, что я выгляжу как кусок дерьма – получишь по роже.

– Ну, раз ты интересуешься, то да, на обложку сейчас бы не попал, – ничуть не впечатляется Джаред. Быстро касается нахмуренного лба: горячий. – Проводить тебя к Тайленолу?

– А толку? Она в меня две таблетки засунет и выпрет на занятия.

– Не, – качает головой Джаред. Глаза у Дженсена блестят совсем нехорошо. – Ты как печка. Пойдем, давай, я с тобой за компанию.

В столовой Джаред, усиленно хлюпая носом, со скорбным видом сообщает Роду, что им надо в больничное крыло. Захватывает с собой чай в пластиковом стаканчике и, прежде чем зайти к школьной медсестре, делает большой глоток, обжигая язык.

Градусник возмущенно пищит, обманутый, вынужденный показывать, будто у Джареда температура выше, чем у действительно больного. Обоих отправляют валяться в изолятор, а Джареда – еще и с обещанием, что если днем ему не станет лучше, придется вызывать врача. Джаред про себя посмеивается: он-то точно знает, что лучше ему станет.

Одноэтажные кровати в небольшой комнате стоят совсем близко друг к другу – видимо, чтобы те, кто еще не до конца болен, наверняка приняли на грудь часть соседских микробов. Дженсен мгновенно засыпает, по-детски подложив ладони под щеку, а к Джареду сон не идет; приходится тупо пялиться в потолок с открытым ртом – не потому, что интересно, а потому, что дышать носом не получается.

Потолок Джареду быстро надоедает, и он, повернувшись на бок, принимается разглядывать Дженсена.

Будущее и пугает и неотвратимо манит. Джаред не знает, как отреагирует мама, узнав, что уже знакома с «Джулией», с которой мечтает познакомиться с прошлого лета. Что скажет Джефф, как отнесется отец. Скорее всего решат, что виноват переходный возраст, подростковая придурь, которую нужно перерасти, и главное будет – не реагировать, не начать убеждать в том, что они постичь не могут. Хотя вот же: умом Джаред все понимает, но стоит только представить, как мама с сочувствующим видом треплет ему волосы, и внутренний протест закручивается вихрем.

Но врать он не сможет, как и отмалчиваться. Не теперь, когда Дженсен пустил и раскрылся сам – не полностью, нет, но настолько, насколько вообще способен. Когда он рядом – даже если на расстоянии, да что там рядом – внутри, течет вместе с кровью и транслирует свое мнение с язвительной усмешкой прямо из головы Джареда по поводу любых его действий.

За стеной раздается шорох, затем дверь с тихим скрипом распахивается, и в комнату заглядывает девчонка-дежурная. Из группы на год младше, имени Джаред не помнит.

– Как себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает она, не решаясь перешагнуть порог комнаты. Возможно, конечно, боится заболеть, но интуиция подсказывает другое. – Принести что-нибудь, Джаред?

Ого, а его-то имя она откуда знает?

Джаред было собирается вежливо отказаться, но затем вспоминает:

– А можно туалетную бумагу? – и косится выразительно на полное смятых бумажных комков мусорное ведро.

Пока девчонка охотится на требуемое, Джаред лихорадочно пытается вспомнить ее имя. Впустую.

– Спасибо, э-э-э.. – беспомощно говорит он и изображает на лице козырную гримасу, припасенную на крайние случаи жизни.

– Мэг, – опускает глаза девчонка со смущенной улыбкой.

– О, у меня сестру зовут Мэган, – оживляется Джаред. – Клевое имя!

Мэг вспыхивает от удовольствия, бормочет тихо: «Спасибо». Кокетничает – как дышит. Что она собиралась сказать, Джаред так и не узнает, потому что в этот момент Дженсен приподнимается на кровати.

– Привет, – хрипло говорит он. Сонно промаргивается, переводя взгляд с Мэг на Джареда и обратно.

Та мгновенно исчезает, бросив пустую отмазку. И не поинтересовавшись самочувствием Дженсена, машинально отмечает про себя Джаред.

– Флиртуешь? – сонной хрипотцы как не бывало.

Джаред одним прыжком оказывается на кровати Дженсена, нависает сверху, заглядывает в лицо. Внутри бурлит дурное веселье.

– Ревнуешь?

– Да кто на тебя, сопливого, позарится.

От поцелуя Джареда останавливает только то, что из носа действительно течет как из крана, приходится отрываться и срочно пополнять мусорную корзину обрывками туалетной бумаги. Лишь после этого он догадывается спросить:

– Ты как вообще?

Дженсену явно получше: он прогоняет Джареда со своей кровати, язвит и смеется, несмотря на то, что скулы все еще горят нездоровым румянцем. Отпускает шуточки насчет удачно – или неудачно, как посмотреть, – попавшей под руку Мэг. До обеда, который они в отличие от школьных занятий пропускать не собираются, остается полчаса, когда к Джареду приходит светлая мысль, что, если постараться, то можно перепрыгнуть с одной кровати на другую. Дженсен, пытаясь не ржать, угрожает тем, что не станет объяснять Тайленолу, почему пациент внезапно жалуется на сотрясение мозга, хотя пришел с насморком. Джаред непреклонен: он затыкает в ноздри скрученные кусочки туалетной бумаги, чтобы не текло, взбирается на кровать и, конечно, именно в этот момент дверь открывается.

К счастью, это Мэг, а не Тайленол, и, возможно, Джареду кажется – но Дженсен явно злорадствует по поводу того, что список поклонниц Джареда стал на один пункт короче.

***

Атмосфера в бассейне, когда тот открыт только для их группы – особая. Они по-прежнему рисуются друг перед другом, но за шесть лет спаялись в почти единый организм: слишком хорошо знакомы привычки каждого, слишком хорошо известно, что от кого ожидать. Джаред еще здесь, еще два месяца впереди до выпускных экзаменов, но он захлебывается ностальгией уже сейчас. Да что сейчас – с начала года она горчит под языком. Вряд ли когда-нибудь в жизни он снова попадет в группу людей, к которым настолько привыкнет, которые вживутся в подкорку, станут семьей.

Алиша проходит мимо, покачивая бедрами, и Джаред послушно провожает взглядом аппетитную круглую попку. Алиша останавливается, почувствовав взгляд, смахивает назад волну длинных светлых волос и улыбается игриво:

– Плавать пойдешь?

– Пойду, – кивает Джаред. – Скоро.

– Пошли сейчас. – Алиша возвращается и бесцеремонно хватает его за руку. Джаред сопротивляется для вида, заставляя ее напрячь все силенки, чтобы так и не сдвинуть его с места. А затем резко подхватывает ее на руки, в два шага допрыгивает до бортика и валится в воду.

– Блин, – морщится он, вынырнув. – Ну ты и орешь, у меня аж уши заложило.

– Придурок! – Алиша лупит его по плечу маленькими ладошками, но скрыть удовольствие в голосе у нее не получается.

Джаред искренне рад, что прошлый год ничего не изменил – Алиша сдержала свое слово, и теплые дружеские отношения никуда не делись.

– Вы дурные какие-то, девчонки! – хохочет он, широко загребая воду ладонями, и делает резкое движение, окатывая Алишу волной брызг. – Ты же сама звала меня плавать!

– Я не просила, чтобы меня кидали, как надувной мячик! – отфыркивается та.

Джаред только ржет сильнее:

– Резиновая Алиша! Ха-а!

Алиша набрасывается на Джареда сзади, видимо собираясь утопить. Джаред подхватывает ее под колени и резко поворачивается вместе с ней вокруг своей оси: ну вот, от визга опять звенит в ушах. Это клевая игра, вся группа – кто-то сознательно, кто-то нет – играет в нее уже не первый год, называется «найди повод прикоснуться». Упругая грудь крепко прижимается к спине Джареда, отделенная лишь тонкими кусочками ткани, и он машинально чуть горбится, чтобы чувствовать лучше. Визг Алиши переходит в довольный смех – еще бы ей не нравилось, когда ее таскает на спине самый красивый парень группы!

Хотя нет: самый красивый только что наконец выполз из раздевалки, и Алиша совсем неизящно плюхается в воду, когда Джаред разжимает руки. Что так долго? Волосы он там укладывал, что ли? Джаред бы так и подумал, если бы не знал, что волосы у Дженсена сами по себе всегда лежат идеально.

Дженсен подходит к краю бассейна, пробует ногой воду. Джаред пытается ухватить соблазнительную щиколотку, но Дженсен угадывает движение и отдергивается раньше.

– Не-не, даже не думай, – заявляет он. – Я справлюсь без твоей помощи!

– Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я помог? – двусмысленно спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен, ухмыляясь, качает головой, отказывается подхватывать игру.

– Уве-ерен, – тянет он. – Что, намацал девочек?

– Только одну! – честно признается Джаред. – И я не при чем, это все она!

– Он меня грязно домогался, – тут же доверительно докладывает Алиша. – Трогал за всякое и делал непристойные предложения.

– А ты? – строго спрашивает Дженсен.

– Я была гордая и неприступная!

– Гордо висела на мне, как макака на дереве, – вставляет свои пять копеек Джаред.

Дженсен привычным жестом склоняет голову, пряча улыбку, а в следующий момент красивым прыжком гладко уходит под воду.

Он выныривает на середине бассейна, возвращается, и они с Джаредом дружно пытаются утопить Алишу. Алиша вопит как резаная, не желая топиться, и, в конце концов, уплывает к остальным в другой конец бассейна – там как раз собираются играть в водное поло.

– Я уже думал, она не отстанет, – говорит Джаред, зажимая Дженсена в углу.

– А я думал, она тебе нравится, – поддевает Дженсен. – Ты что делаешь, дурак? Увидят.

– Я бы тебя трахнул прямо при всех, – признается Джаред и, вцепившись руками в бортики бассейна по обе стороны от Дженсена, просовывает ему колено между ног.

Не трахнул бы, конечно, он помнит о договоре, отлично помнит – но обожает, когда Дженсен безудержно краснеет пятнами, с головой выдавая ответное желание. Джаред прекрасно знает, как сильно Дженсену хочется стянуть трусы и ткнуться членом в его руку, и считает про себя, с точностью угадывая, сколько времени тому понадобится, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

– Нас бы выгнали из школы, обоих, – наконец выдает он.

– М-м-хм, – бездумно мычит Джаред и трется ногой о налившиеся яйца.

– Джа, – захлебывается воздухом Дженсен. – Не возбуждай меня!

– Разве уже не поздно? – ухмыляется Джаред.

– Сволочь, – стонет тот, толкается бедрами навстречу, не удержавшись, и с силой отпихивает Джареда.

Они присоединяются к остальным, и Джаред никак не может стереть с лица глупую улыбку: Дженсену наверняка так же сложно сосредоточиться на игре, как и ему самому.

– Арбуз, бандиты! – объявляет Род некоторое время спустя, и группа дружным стадом вываливается из бассейна, заливая кафельный пол водой. Воспитатели их балуют в преддверии окончания школы: организовывают вот такие вечера, закрывают глаза на выходки великовозрастных воспитанников. От этих поблажек и сладко, и горько внутри.

Джаред успевает добыть два сочных куска, пока остальные всё не расхватали, и протягивает один Дженсену.

Арбуз Дженсену следовало бы запретить.

Розоватые капли текут с его пальцев, расчерчивают запястья блестящими дорожками, и он, ни на миг не задумываясь, как выглядит со стороны, прослеживает их языком. Джаред едва не давится своим куском. Отобрать бы у Дженсена долбаный арбуз, расцветить запястья засосами, покусать круглые выступающие косточки. Джаред кладет ногу на ногу, проклиная толпу людей вокруг – в гребаных обтягивающих плавках ни черта не скрыть.

Дженсен доедает арбуз, обстоятельно облизывает пальцы один за другим, и у Джареда срывает крышу.

Он выбрасывает в мусор обгрызенную арбузную корку, стряхивает с пальцев сладкий сок и показывает Дженсену одними глазами: сейчас. Немедленно.

Дженсен беспрекословно следует за Джаредом в туалет, он – само послушание и покорность до тех пор, пока Джаред не закрывает за ними дверь. Тогда Дженсен налетает на него небольшим ураганом, и его нетерпение окутывает Джареда бешеной спиралью прикосновений, кажется – вот-вот и вокруг них картинно закружится поднятый с земли мусор.

– Нет, – говорит Джаред. – Не-не-не, порнозвезда-недоучка. Сначала я. А ты сиди, – вталкивает Дженсена в кабинку, с громким хлопком опускает крышку унитаза и усаживает насильно. – Сиди и не мешайся!

Дженсен не мешается, наоборот: приподнимается, стягивает трусы, оставляя их болтаться на одной щиколотке, и широко раздвигает ноги. Ни смущения, ни колебаний: на, бери, делай, что хочешь. Джаред усмехается. Хватает Дженсена за руку и прочерчивает языком длинную кривую, от запястья до сгиба локтя.

– Сладко, – сообщает он явно не ожидавшему такого поворота событий Дженсену.

На серию легких засосов на внутренней поверхности руки Дженсен реагирует тихими рваными вздохами, а когда Джаред без перехода переключается на его член и втягивает в рот целиком – давится вскриком. От привкуса хлорированной воды Джаред недовольно морщится, но все равно жадно облизывает, сжимает губами, полирует языком гладкую головку. А затем резко выпускает блестящий от слюны ствол изо рта и, отступив, прижимается спиной к двери. Тянет Дженсена на себя за руку, приказывая:

– Теперь ты.

Губы Дженсена насмешливо кривятся, в глазах отчетливо читается издевательское «раскомандовался», но он все же опускается на колени. Проводит ладонями вдоль ног Джареда, от самых лодыжек, сильно сжимает пальцы на тазовых косточках. Тепло выдыхает прямо напротив члена:

– Еще чего?

И неожиданно нажимает на бедра, разворачивая Джареда к себе спиной.

Джаред жмурится, мгновенно сдаваясь. Дженсен стягивает с него плавки, сильно шлепает по ягодице; Джаред знает, что сейчас будет, и замирает в сладком ожидании.

И дожидается: к прикосновению там невозможно привыкнуть, все равно бросается в лицо жаркая волна стыда. Дженсен мучает, держит раскрытым, выставленным напоказ, дует легонько, и Джаред прячет горящее лицо в сгибе локтя. Смущение, смешиваясь с возбуждением, создает совершенно дикий эффект, и спустя несколько похабных движений языка Джаред теряет голову: прогибается, подставляясь сильнее, нетерпеливо толкается навстречу, сжимает член, размазывая по головке выступившую каплю влаги. Дженсен лижет широко, щедро, перемежая быстрыми легкими щекочущими прикосновениями, хватает Джареда за запястье, заставляя убрать руку с члена. Джаред недовольно стонет, но слушается. Ему кажется, можно кончить только от языка Дженсена, от восхитительно стыдного осознания, что тот делает, что Джаред ему позволяет. Но волны оргазма подкатывают и отступают: недостаточно, мало, мало, че-ерт! Джаред собирается возмутиться, попросить, но тут тишину снаружи нарушает шлепанье мокрых босых ступней по кафелю. Дженсен, мгновенно оказывается на ногах и замирает, прижавшись грудью к спине Джареда. Они, едва дыша, ждут, пока не раздастся шум сливающейся воды и удаляющееся шлепанье, и Дженсен, сволочь, все это время ни на секунду не прекращает медленно тереться идеально легшим Джареду прямо между ягодиц членом.

– Я не могу-у, – взвывает Джаред шепотом, хотя нарушитель уже хлопнул дверью туалета. – Дженс... Дженс, ну пожалуйста!

– Пожалуйста что? – толчки Дженсена становятся резче, сильнее, у Джареда едет крыша от того, как хочется его внутрь, до упора, до боли, до бешеного взрывного кайфа.

– Что-нибудь!

Одной рукой Дженсен сжимает шею Джареда и вдавливает его лицом в холодный кафель, а другой, обхватив свой член и ткнувшись головкой в туго сжатые мышцы, дрочит себе яростными движениями. Джаред не успевает запротестовать, как Дженсен кончает ему прямо между ягодиц и – черт, о че-е-ерт, да! – медленно втискивается пульсирующим членом внутрь по собственной сперме. Одновременно стискивает член Джареда и ритмично, быстро двигает по нему кулаком. Он входит полностью, медленно, проезжается по эпицентру удовольствия, и в тот момент, когда он прижимается пахом к ягодицам, Джаред взрывается ему в руку, выпадая из реальности.

Неловким движением он разворачивается на дрожащих ногах, как раз чтобы поймать в объятия стекающего вниз Дженсена.

– Эй, – протестует Джаред. – Ты, лось тяжелый, меня и так ноги не держат.

– Своя ноша не тянет, – безапелляционно заявляет Дженсен, сцепив руки замком у Джареда за шеей.

Возразить нечего, поэтому Джаред просто молча сползает на пол вместе со свисающим с шеи Дженсеном.

***

Дженсен скатывается с кровати, достает из-под стопки одежды в шкафу пачку сигарет и выразительно ею трясет, кивая в сторону двери. Джаред с готовностью всовывает ноги в кроссовки, вытягивая из-под пяток задники.

Поздняя весна раскрашивает Брук Хилл яркими пятнами цветущей вовсю зелени, воздух пахнет тепло и сладко. Тут и там на лужайках пестрят притащенные студентами одеяла, на которых те нежатся, прикрывая глаза локтями, бейсболками или солнечными очками и подставляя солнцу то один, то другой бок. По пути на Титаник Джареду с Дженсеном встречается директриса школы – преисполненная чувства собственной важности тощая как жердь миссис Клэйн. Дженсен вежливо здоровается, и Джареда страшно веселит эта вежливость в сочетании с тем, что они направляются нарушать школьные правила.

«Пора бросать», – думает Джаред, принимая из пальцев Дженсена сигарету. Возможно, виной тому палящее солнце – курить на жаре он не любит, а возможно, больше нет нужды в этом ритуале. Дженсен рядом и без того, и одна на двоих у них давно уже не только сигарета.

– Ты Алишу позвал уже? – спрашивает Дженсен.

– На выпускной? А я не с Алишей иду.

– А с кем? – Джареда неожиданно радует, что в голосе Дженсена лишь искреннее удивление.

– С Бернис.

Стоило ее пригласить только ради того, чтобы увидеть, как широко могут распахнуться глаза Дженсена. Джаред не сдерживает смеха.

– Ее просто не пригласил никто, – поясняет он, просмеявшись.

– Тогда с Алишей пойду я, ладно?

– А что ты у меня спрашиваешь? – удивляется Джаред. – У нее спрашивай. Лично я бы с таким говнюком не пошел.

Дженсен пихает его локтем в бок, отбирая сигарету обратно.

На самом деле глупо было думать, что Дженсен пригласит Вэнди. Джаред мысленно дает себе подзатыльник: с чего бы вдруг Дженсен решил обнадеживать ее зазря?

До ужина еще больше часа, и они медленно возвращаются в корпус: Дженсен, одержимый, еще планирует сегодня позаниматься.

Календарь, висящий над его кроватью, девственно чист – ни приписок, ни раскрашенных цветными маркерами дней. Но в воображении Джареда все белые прямоугольники, кроме тех, что обозначают последнюю неделю – слились в сплошной темно-синий.

Дженсен усердно листает тетрадь с конспектами по истории – послезавтра последний экзамен, а Джаред усердно делает вид: в его тетради и так черт ногу сломит, да и не интересуют его ни первый Континентальный конгресс, ни третий, ни десятый. В крайнем случае можно списать у Дженсена, а если он выступать начнет – у Алиши. Это Дженсену, чтобы попасть на научно-технологический, нужно из кожи вон лезть ради оценок, а Джареду с его расплывчатыми гуманитарными науками и того, что есть, хватит. Хотя в Дженсене, по мнению Джареда, говорит клинический перфекционист: у него уже средний балл такой, что он может спокойно провалить пару предметов и все равно остаться в списке лучших учеников.

Колпачок ручки, который от усердия грызет Дженсен, уже измочален вдрызг, и Джаред автоматически пихает его ступней под локоть. Помогает это в лучшем случае на несколько минут.

Джареда несколько тревожит, что Дженсену с его маниакальной амбициозностью придется смириться, если в Техасский университет в Остине они не попадут. Самому Джареду фиолетово: ему что в Эль-Пасо, что в Хьюстонском учиться – по барабану. Иррационально не хочется в Сан-Антонио – привык любить семью на расстоянии, привык к свободе, когда у родных нет возможности сидеть на голове и беспокоиться по любому поводу. Но Дженсен поклялся, что если Джаред спросит про Техасский университет в четвертый раз, то он ему врежет, а идти на выпускной с фингалом под глазом у Джареда желания нет.

– Дженсен задро-от, – тянет Черный из-за покрывала, которым завешена нижняя кровать. Шеннон тихо хихикает.

– Трахайтесь там молча! – грубит Дженсен, наконец откладывая тетрадь в сторону.

– Эй, мы не трахаемся!

– Сейчас нет, – соглашается Дженсен. Джаред тихо прыскает: последние несколько ночей действительно спать было несколько затруднительно, а Шеннон не прекращала краснеть, встречаясь взглядом с соседями Черного по комнате.

– Ты сам попробуй трахаться беззвучно, потом будешь рассказывать.

Хорошо, что из-за покрывала они не видят, как ухмыляясь, переглядываются Джаред с Дженсеном.

– Черный! – не выдерживает Шеннон, после чего воцаряется блаженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихими вздохами и звуками поцелуев.

Отросшие волосы Дженсена падают ему на глаза, отчего у него некоторое время назад появился трогательно-раздражительный жест, которым он отбрасывает их со лба. Жест Джареду нравится, но Дженсена хочется постричь: уж очень здорово зарываться носом в мягко-колкий затылок. Зато теперь можно пропускать пряди сквозь пальцы... А может и не надо его стричь.

– Знаешь... Я подумал, мы же можем встретиться все вместе в начале следующего года, – говорит Дженсен. – Многие группы собираются так, не все, конечно, но можно попробовать. Черт, – качает он головой с удивленной и в то же время горькой улыбкой, – поверить не могу, что неделя осталась. 

Джаред мог бы подколоть Дженсена насчет внезапной сентиментальности – тот бы на его месте точно шанса не упустил. Но в горле стоит комок, и Джаред говорит просто:

– Я не хочу сейчас об этом думать.

Он даже не удивляется, когда они одновременно тянутся к календарю. Краска отколупывается от стены вместе с кусочками липкой ленты, посыпая кровать Дженсена белым крошевом. Лист плотной бумаги, строго расчерченный прямоугольниками дней, рвется с жалобным звуком, оставаясь в сжатых пальцах двумя неравными частями.

– Спорим, когда мы будем уезжать по домам, ты разревешься как девчонка? – пытается пошутить Дженсен, хотя взгляд выдает его внутренний раздрай с головой.

Джаред не рискует целовать его сейчас: кто знает, когда Черному приспичит вывалиться из-за покрывала, поэтому он лишь плотно обхватывает пальцами запястье Дженсена на мгновение. И получает в ответ благодарный взгляд, накрывающий теплой волной, возвращающий то, что он чувствует сам.

Я здесь, я с тобой, я для тебя. Я никуда не исчезну.

В отличии от Брук Хилла, который, конечно, не рассыплется в пыль с окончанием учебного года – он подарит еще немало чудесных мгновений своим нынешним и будущим ученикам, но никогда больше не будет прежним для выпускников, которые в последний раз разъедутся по домам.

Будь на это воля Джареда, Брук Хилл не заканчивался бы никогда.

  
[](http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/8493/img0033okl.jpg)  
by [](http://petite-madame.livejournal.com/profile)[petite-madame](http://petite-madame.livejournal.com)

~fin~


End file.
